Divine Intervention
by jjslll54
Summary: Harry and Hermione is betrayed by Ron during the horcrux hunt and this story is the result.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone. This story is a grownup version of my main saga about the Elders. It is rated "M" for language and content. As usual, I write for my own entertainment and make no money from this.

_**Divine Intervention **_

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

November 18, 2022

The magical construct that called his self Voldemort is finally dead. But the cost was tremendous. Standing over his body are Harry Potter and his wife Hermione Potter nee Granger. They had lost all of their friends and families. The magical world no longer existed, Hogwarts was destroyed and most of the muggle world was in ruins due to nuclear war, brought on by Voldemort's attempt to take over the muggle world.

**ooOOoo**

It all started spiraling out of control when they were betrayed by one Ronald Bilius Weasley, a pureblood wizard who was lazy and thought everything should be handed to him without having to work for it. The betrayal happened during the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes after their sixth year at Hogwarts. Ronald, being the walking food disposal that he was, kept complaining about not getting enough to eat. He also ran out of the potions he had been using on Harry and Hermione to keep them apart by binding Hermione to himself and Harry to Ginny. He wasn't in love with Hermione, but he was jealous of Harry and wanted to keep her from him. He knew they were very close to one another and couldn't stand it. He started a big fight with Harry as cover to go get more controlling potion from his mother and left them. Hermione cried for hours, with the emotional upheaval flushing the potions from her system. Harry had a higher resistance and was only mildly affected by the potions and watching Hermione stress out so much increased his anxiety for her, there by flushing the potion from his system as well. She and Harry realized at the same time what had been going on and decided a change of locations was in order and to ditch one Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ron had apparated back to the Burrow, only to find it was gone and himself surrounded by fifteen wizards in black robes. He was stunned and taken to Voldemort directly for questioning. One look at Voldemort and Ron was singing his head off. He told what their mission was and their last known location. The Death Eaters went to the coordinates they were given, but with Hermione's wards being as good as they are, couldn't find them. Even though Voldemort had no compunction about using his followers as cannon fodder, the one thing he couldn't stand was a coward, or a traitor. Ron was tortured to death by Voldemort for betraying his friends so easily and for what he perceived as lying to him. He immediately went to check on his horcruxes and found the ring, diary and locket all missing. He killed Lucius Malfoy on the spot and sent Bellatrix to retrieve the cup. He was sure the Diadem was safe as he was confident in his arrogance that nobody knew of the hidden room at Hogwarts.

The night the potions wore off and they had decided to move the next day, Harry was sitting guard at the front of the tent when he saw a white ghostly form of a patronus. It looked like a deer and Harry got up to follow it. He followed the patronus to a small frozen over pond. In the pond he spotted what looked like a sword. He proceeded to break the ice and then shedding his clothes jumped into the icy water to retrieve the sword. The locket around his neck started to choke him as he went after the sword. Harry got the sword but almost didn't make it back to the surface. A pair of strong arms pulled him out of the water, setting him on the bank. Harry looked up and saw Professor Snape standing there.

"Snape," Harry says venomously as he dried off and got dressed," You're that last person I thought to ever see again; especially after you murdered Professor Dumbldore."

"Potter," Snape replies with his usual sneer," As usual, you jump to conclusions without knowing all of the facts."

Hermione heard the yelling and came to see what was going on. She spotted Snape and hung back, hiding behind a tree.

"What you don't know Potter is that I didn't murder Professor Dumbledore." Snape says holding his hand up when Harry started to protest," Yes, I killed him, but he was dead already. The curse that took his hand was slowly killing him and he had less than a year to live. He would have died a very painful death if the curse had been allowed to run its course. Our plan was for me to kill him in front of Death Eater witnesses to keep me in the dark lord's good graces. It was a way for him to die with dignity instead of just withering away."

"I'm sure you didn't track me down just to tell me that," Harry says, now calmed down," I understand, now that you explained why his hand was black. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Kept saying he was in an accident. Oh, and I appreciate you getting me out of that pond."

"Well, you do have manners after all. You're welcome," Snape says," You are right. I came in person to bring you the sword, which unfortunately required some heroic deed to retrieve. Also I came to warn you. Do not say the dark lord's name. He has taken over the ministry and put a taboo on it. If you say it the snatchers will find you. If you must use a name, use Tom or Riddle when you refer to him. One more thing. Your friend Ron turned out to not be a friend at all."

"Yes, we know," Harry says," he was using controlling potions on us to keep us apart."

"That's not all," Snape informs him," You can come out now Miss Granger. I'm not here to hurt you or Mr. Potter."

She comes out from behind the tree and joins Harry, taking his hand in hers. He smiles at her and they look back at Snape for the rest of his information.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of even worse news. Mr. Weasley is dead. He was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Riddle's camp. He took one look at Riddle and told him everything. He told Riddle your mission and your location. They couldn't find you so you are safe for the moment. I knew you were around here somewhere and used my patronus to draw you out. Please be wary of that method in the future as I won't use it again. Since he knows what you are after he has already moved one of them. He keeps Nagini with him at all times and there is one more at the school. He thinks it is safe because in his arrogance, he is sure he is the only one that knows about the secret room on the seventh floor. More like in his stupidity. Even Trelawny knows about that room. It is where she hides her Sherry bottles."

"We know," Hermione says," It's called the Room of Requirements. It will become any room you need it to be."

"Yes, some of the students are using it as a refuge from the Carrows. They made me Headmaster and I am doing my best to keep the children safe. My best advice for you right now, since your mission has been compromised is to go into hiding. Train yourselves to be the best you can be. Research everything you can find on Tom Riddle. It might give insight on how he thinks, so you can resume your quest later. There is nothing you can do for the general population, so don't even try. The best we can do is hope you come up with something to take him down so we can rebuild afterwards. Good luck."

With all of his information delivered and a quick turn, Professor Snape disapparates back to Hogsmeade for the walk back to the castle.

Harry and Hermione take his advice to heart and disappear from England. They travel the world studying magic in every form they can find. They get pretty proficient with wandless magic and very good with mind magic. They now have impenetrable shields in their minds and around their bodies.

Part of their magic comes from the soul bond they formed when after a year of traveling together, Harry finally got up the courage to tell Hermione how he felt about her. For her part, she had been in love with him since he rescued her form the troll. She never thought she was good enough for him so didn't say anything. When he confessed his feelings, she jumped him with her legs wrapped around him and kissed him, pouring all the love she had built up over the years into the kiss. The resulting glow would have lit up a city if they had been anywhere near one. A black mist came out of Harry's scar and withered away. When the mist left, it left behind all of the knowledge that Tom had accrued up till the time he cast the killing curse on Harry as a baby. It also told them how to detect the rest of the horcruxes. With this knowledge added, they continue to build up their arsenal of spells and train to build up their core strengths.

Unknown to them, soul bonds are so rare that anyone that actually finds their soul mate becomes immortal. That has only happened twice in the history of man. The first couple was Gilgamesh and his wife Nhimiah, from twenty five hundred BC. He reigned as King of Uruk (Iraq) for one hundred twenty six years, before abdicating for his son. No one knows what happened to them after he abdicated his throne. They are muggles and are still living now. Just moving on every few years to keep their identities secret.

The second couple is Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. Everyone thinks the Philosophers stone is the reason for their long life together. They allow that belief to go on as it gives them security and they don't have to hide. Being magical helps as well since the magical world is hidden from the muggles. The stone was invented by Nicholas as a way to generate the wealth he needed to fund his experiments. He had no problem loaning the stone to Dumbledore to lure Riddle out and when he found out it was destroyed, he just shrugged his shoulders and told Dumbledore not to worry about it. They had their affairs in order and would live out the rest of their lives normally. Dumbledore of course thought that meant they would live out a normal life and die like everyone else. He believed the legend of the Elixir of Life, just like everyone else. If Riddle had gotten the stone, all he would have been able to do with it is get rich. For a being like him; that would be bad enough. Giving him unlimited funds to run his war, but it would not have given him the immortality he was seeking. The Flamel's thought it was a good ruse and saw no reason to change it.

So Harry and Hermione went on, unaware of their immortality. In their travels, they found a ritual in the outback of Australia that would make their bodies invulnerable, along with giving them immense strength. In the past, the aboriginal tribe that invented the ritual only used it to strengthen their leader and warriors once a year. This was so he would be safe from assassination from other tribes and the warriors would be victorious in defending the tribe. It had to be performed by the shaman of the tribe and it wore off after a year as they are non-magical. In modern times all of the tribes get along so, being a simple people that lived off the land, the ritual fell out of use. They could see Harry and Hermione were soul bonded and were so much in awe of them they offered to perform the ritual for them and teach them how to do it themselves if the need arose. Unknown to the shaman, who had never performed the ritual on a magical person before, and the fact that the Potters were soul bound, the benefits turned out to be permanent.

This was done in their tenth year of traveling. With this enhancement and their accumulated knowledge, it was time to return to England. They now had the means to track down the remaining horcruxes and the tools to take out Riddle.

When they arrived back in England they weren't ready for what they found. The airport looked normal enough, but the lack of crowds of tourists and travelers was disturbing. The only people using the airport were business travelers. Harry and Hermione found a quiet corner and disillusioned themselves. They apparated to Charring Cross Road near the Leaky Caldron. All they could find was a boarded up building that appeared to have been empty for some time. They decided to have a cup of tea at a local shop and check the newspapers to see if they could figure out what is going on. Even the traffic in the streets was local only. Everyone seemed to be on high alert about something. Reading the newspaper as they drink their tea they discover that someone is going around assassinating world leaders. Security systems are being bypassed as if they didn't even exist and people are turning up dead with no markings or any indication as to the cause of death.

"This is bad Harry," Hermione says after reading the articles," No wonder travel is restricted."

"Our world has been exposed," Harry agrees," It is just a matter of time before the muggles do something about it. We need to stop Riddle now; it may be too late already."

Harry and Hermione leave the tea shop to walk down the street looking for an alley to change into their animagus forms. They find such an alley, where they change into a couple of falcons. They take off and fly over Diagon Alley to see what they can see. The alley is deserted and all of the shops are boarded up. Even Gringotts is closed, with the goblins retreating deep underground, knowing something bad is coming. The lone guard standing in front of the entrance to the ministry looks up when he hears the high pitched call of the falcons. He looks back down after watching them for a few minutes. If he had kept watching he would have noticed both of them disappear before landing near him. They changed back into their human form before walking up to the guard, still disillusioned.

Harry waves his hand at the guard.

"You are very sleepy," he intones quietly," Time for a nap."

The guard lies down on the sidewalk next to his post and snores quietly.

Harry and Hermione sneak into the ministry building to find out what is going on. They see lots of workers going about their business like mindless zombies. No one talks to anyone else and the atmosphere is subdued. The Potters make their way to the records office to find out what they can. What they find out is that most of the half-bloods are slaves to the purebloods and the muggleborns are either non-existent or have fled the country. Any new muggle borns are rounded up as soon as they are found and disposed of.

Harry and Hermione are incensed.

"_They don't realize they are dooming themselves to extinction."_ Hermione whispers through their bond.

"_I think it is probably too late for fix it now,"_ Harry sends back_," We need to take out Riddle now and hope the muggles don't retaliate. Let's allow ourselves to be captured and taken to Riddle. They can't hurt us, but we can end this. The records say he is using Malfoy Manor as his headquarters."_

She agrees and they make their way back outside the ministry to fly to the location of the manor. When they arrive, the manor turns out to be a veritable fortress with high walls and guards walking along the top of them.

"I can sense the last two horcruxes inside," Harry says.

They enter the manor and find the cup and diadem on display in the trophy room with Nagini napping in front of the fire. Harry fires a silent cutting curse at Nagini, removing her head. A black mist floats out of her body and dissipates. They take the cup and diadem and changing back into the falcons, fly out the window disillusioned. They take the two horcruxes to a remote location where they destroy them with the Sword of Gryffindor.

Later that evening as they circle the compound, a very bright light comes from the direction of London, then another and another. Harry and Hermione land and change back into their human forms some distance from the manor and cling to each other with tears in their eyes. They understand what the flashes mean. All over the world the same thing is happening in all of the major cities as World War Three starts. It will turn out to be the shortest war in the history of mankind.

"The arrogance of Voldemort has just killed us all," Harry states.

They are immediately surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Looks like we caught us a couple of thieves," the young Death Eater says, not recognizing the Potters," The dark lord would like to see you."

"We would like to see **it** as well," Harry says," **it** has no idea what **it** has done."

"Why do you keep calling the dark lord It?" the young death eater prods Harry in the back none too gently as they are walking," He is a great man."

"The thing that calls itself Voldemort is not a man at all. It is not even human," Harry says," It is a magical construct made up of one Tom Riddle Sr.'s bones, a sacrifice of a servant's hand and a few drops of my blood. Before I vanquished him the first time he was a half-blood wizard with a muggle father and squib mother. If this wasn't so serious I'd laugh at how easy he pulled the wool over the Purebloods."

The boy just prods Harry and Hermione, leading them to the captain of the guards.

"I found a couple of stragglers that said the dark lord's name," He says to the captain as he turns them over," They did not resist. Talks as if they know the dark lord personally."

The captain is Waldon McNair and takes one look at the couple and cackles gleefully.

"Take them to Bella," He says," I'm sure she would like to play with them before the dark lord gets here. He is on his way after accomplishing his mission."

The Potter's are led into the mansion proper and into a room where people are hanging by shackles on the wall. Harry and Hermione allow themselves to be shackled alongside a very thin woman with scraggly, dirty blond hair. She looks up at them and just smiles weakly in relief.

"You're finally here. It will finally end, "she says," You know what's coming, don't you?"

Hermione looks over to the woman and smiles back at her sadly," Yes Luna, we know what's coming. We just watched London get hit. Once it started, it's all automatic. We will be hit in a little while. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Hermione," Luna says," I have seen the future and this was necessary for you to learn what is needed for when you go back."

They look at her with puzzled looks on their faces; she just smiles back at them with a dreamy sad look on her face.

"She's here."

Bellatrix LeStrange walks into the room, followed by Fenrir Greyback and spots the two new prisoners and cackles insanely as she walks up the Harry and Hermione.

"Well, well, well," she cackles," Look who we have here. Potter and Granger, at last."

"That's Potter to you, Bitch," Hermione growls.

Bellatrix walks over to her and slaps her face, then drags the tip of her knife around Hermione's neck, trying to draw a bit of blood as she goes.

"She's all yours Fenrir," Bellatrix says as she holds her stinging hand with a frown on her face.

"I'm going to have a little fun with you. You grew up nicely," He growls as he approaches.

"That's what you think," Hermione says with a feral smile.

Bellatrix watches with delight as he launches himself at her while changing into his wolf form. She hears a cough behind her and spins around, only to be caught by Harry standing there without his shackles.

"You wouldn't want to miss the show would you," He says.

He takes a hold of her head and with a quick twist, turns her head front to back. She now looks like someone with their head on backwards. As the light leaves her eyes she watches Hermione catch the werewolf by the hair on the sides of his face and with a quick turn of her body, she uses his momentum to throw him into the wall head first, crushing his neck. He slides down to the floor in a heap. Harry drops Bellatrix's body to the floor to the cheering of the other prisoners.

"Your suffering will be over soon," he says to the prisoners.

They release all of the shackles of the prisoners, lowering them to the ground. Hermione and Harry hug Luna with tears in their eyes. She is the only one beside the Potters that knows what's coming.

"He is here," Luna says," Go find him quickly. There isn't much time. He has to die before the end."

"We know Luna," Hermione says," We will take care of it."

She smiles her dreamy smile at them knowingly.

The Potters disillusion themselves and walk down to Voldemort's throne room, where they find him sitting.

"Bring me the new prisoners," he orders the guard at the door.

"That won't be necessary," Harry says as the Potters reappear.

Startled, Voldemort stands and fires the killing curse at the couple without thinking. It just washes over them with no damage.

"Harry Potter," he whispers," I've waited a long time for you to show up."

"Hello Tom," Harry says," You have a lot to answer for. You have no idea what you have done."

"How did you manage to survive my killing curse again," He asks," and what do you mean? I know exactly what I have done."

"Hermione and I have achieved what you have been trying to and can only dream about, Immortality," Harry says," We got it the natural way, through love and our soul bond. That is the only way to get immortality, except maybe divine intervention. Why don't you tell us what you think you have accomplished by your assassinations?"

"I got the muggle animals to fight each other on a global scale," He answers," This will make my takeover of the world a lot easier. It will be like Grindelwald all over again, except I will succeed where he failed."

"You arrogant ass," Hermione rants," You just condemned the world to a nuclear winter. London and all of the cities on the planet have been destroyed by now. The ministry of magic building is nothing but a crater, it doesn't exist anymore. There won't be any life left on this planet within the next year. The temperatures will drop to well below freezing all year round. The planet will recover eventually, but there won't be any humans living on it. The goblins might survive in their caves, same as the dwarves, but no humans. The statute of secrecy was put in place for a reason and you exposed our world to the muggles. They know about this compound and it will be destroyed, just like London and the rest of the magical world."

While Hermione was keeping Voldemort occupied, Harry moves closer to the magical construct. With a swift swing of his sword, the being that called himself Voldemort lost its head as it goes flying across the room. Harry and Hermione stand there in each other's arms. The quest is finally over. As they stand there, they each kiss the other; pouring all of their love for each other into the kiss. They are surrounded by a heavenly golden glow as their world goes white and their bodies are consumed in the nuclear fires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Divine intervention and starting over**

Harry and Hermione became aware of their surroundings at the same time. They weren't expecting to wake up at all, not after being at ground zero for a nuclear blast. Taking in their surroundings, it looks like they are in a beautiful garden, sitting on a park bench with a winding path going off in either direction from the bench.

"_Where are we Harry?"_ Hermione asks through their bond.

"_I don't know,"_ He answers back_," I've never even seen any place as beautiful and peaceful as this before."_

A figure in white robes comes walking down the path from their left and they watch as he approaches. He stops to sit on the bench across from them and sits quietly watching the couple.

"Excuse me sir," Hermione asks politely after a few minutes of being observed by the stranger," Can you tell us where we are?"

"You are in the Garden of Eternity," he answers her with a gentle smile," but you're not supposed to come here for a very long time, if ever. Your main task on Earth was never completed."

"There is no Earth anymore," Harry says sadly," We weren't able to prevent the muggles from destroying the world with their weapons."

"That wasn't your fault Harry, or yours Hermione," the man says kindly.

The use of their names causes the two to sit up and scrutinize the man sitting across from them.

"You know us," Harry asks?

The man chuckles and says," But of course. I know everyone on Earth and every other planet in my universe. I am the Creator. Some on your planet call me God, others Allah. I really don't consider myself to be a God in the sense that your religions say that I am. True, I created the Heaven and the Earth. It took quite a lot longer than six days with a seventh day of rest. That was just a myth created by the early peoples of the planet to account for time passage. While it sounds good and makes for a good story, the truth is it took billions of your years to create the universe as it is now. Your planet is not the only planet with life on it. That would make my universe quite boring to watch. I like to think of myself as an artist and the universe as my canvas. If something doesn't turn out quite right, then I redo that part of my canvas to fix it. Your planet was never meant to be destroyed. You two were meant to live forever and help bring your planet into prosperity, allowing your population to explore the galaxies around you. Now that is what I like to watch. It keeps me entertained when things go the way I like. I gave all life in my universe free will to do as they like and it is unfortunate when one or two individuals muck things up so much I have to intervene. Tom Marvolo Riddle was never meant to discover the divine magic to split his soul. Doing so condemned his soul to Hells everlasting fires. That was another of my inventions, by the way, as a way to punish the really bad people. Splitting your soul will get you a one way ticket there. So will willingly binding your soul to another for greed and subjugation. All the beings that have done so in conjunction with Riddle are automatically condemned. Feel free to send them to us any way you see fit. My servant, Azrael, or you may know him as the grim reaper, will be waiting for to escort them across the river Styx, where my brother Satan will be there to receive them."

"Satan is your brother," Hermione gasps?

"Yes, we are all family up here. I have lots of other brothers and sisters that have made their own universes that are parallel to your own. He is sort of the black sheep of the family. He enjoys watching others suffer. He keeps things in balance and collects all of the bad souls so they don't get recycled when their time in Heaven is up."

"Sounds like you have a complicated job," Harry comments.

"I wouldn't call it complicated," The Creator says contemplating his words," But it **is** a challenge and keeps me busy. Now what to do with you two? I know, I think I will send you back to about three years before you go to Hogwarts. This way you can meet right away and re-establish your bond in your new bodies. You will keep your knowledge, powers and abilities. I will add a few enhancements to make it interesting. You will have the ability to fly and phase instead of apparate. It is silent and will help you on your mission. Other powers will manifest themselves as needed. You can get started saving the world from itself at an early age. I will provide any new information you may need as time goes by or the situation calls for it. You two will be my agents on Earth and later in the rest of the universe. Consider your lives up till now as a training exercise that you have completed and now you are ready to go into the field."

He pauses for a moment while looking at them with a smirk on his face.

He perks up and says," Okay, here we go. Oh, and don't trust Dumbledore. He doesn't like to share information. By the time he does, it is usually too little too late. There are other surprises waiting for you as well."

With a wave of his hand Harry and Hermione Potter disappear.

ooOOoo

When Harry comes around, he finds himself sitting on the school roof, looking down at Dudley and his gang. He sits there contemplating his situation, ignoring hid cousin's threats to tell his father about Harry's freakishness.

"_I don't really need to go to school again, but it looks like I am back in my eight year old body, so we will have to at least attend classes. The school work is just going to be too easy. I need to discuss this with Hermione." _

Harry decides to phase to her house and wait for her to come home from school. Dudley gets a surprised look on his face when Harry fades from view. He looks around suspiciously, hoping to catch him in his game of Harry hunting. When he can't find Harry anywhere on the school grounds, he gets an evil smile on his face and goes inside to tell a teacher that Harry is skipping school.

After arriving, Harry sits on Hermione's front porch and waits for her to show up. Hermione, for her part, can sense Harry at her house, which happens to be only a few blocks from her school. She keeps glancing at the clock, waiting for the final bell. When it rings she is out of her desk like she was shot out of a cannon, rushing to get home, running so fast she is a blur. She has already been back for a few weeks and was waiting for Harry to show up. She knew he would come to her and she hit him at speed like a bushy haired missile where he caught her and they were kissing as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time. For her it was a long time, for him it has only been a few minutes. The resulting glow and magical shock wave this time was felt all around the world.

All of Tom Riddles horcruxes were destroyed, except the one in the room of requirements, which is in another dimension at this particular moment in time, as the room is being used by a pair of students in their seventh year. All of the magical creatures on the planet, except the human ones, pause in reverence for the chosen ones of the Creator. The human magical peoples don't feel a thing as they are not as in tuned with magic as the creatures are.

There is another force that is more powerful than magic. It is created by life itself and feeds the ley lines that power all magical things. The force is called Gaia, or Mother Earth on Earth. It has other names on other planets. This force is present throughout the universe and it is what allows the Creator to change things. Harry and Hermione are the only two people in the universe, besides the creator himself that can tap into this force.

The couple are still kissing when Mrs. Granger turns into the driveway entrance, which is a good two hundred yards from the main road. They stop when they hear the car coming up the drive.

"Mum and dad know, Harry," Hermione says to calm his nerves," I had to explain my sudden maturity and knowledge. They were upset at first, but when I explained what happened in the other time line and who sent us back, they really couldn't say anything against the Creator's decision to return us. Yes they will miss out on raising a child, but I think this will have benefits too."

"I was thinking about that Hermione," Harry says, "I just appeared this afternoon on the roof to my school. You remember when I told you I apparated onto my school roof while running from Dudley and his gang?"

She nods yes.

"That is where I found myself when I became aware of my surroundings. Dudley was looking up at me with surprise in his eyes. I think I will be in trouble with my aunt and uncle when they hear about this."

"Don't you worry about that," Hermione says," We will take care of it this afternoon."

"The other thing I was thinking about is we don't really have a** need** to go to school. We already know everything there is to know, all the way up to post graduate work. I think we should become prodigies and go for our college degrees before we enter Hogwarts. Even then we could teach all of the subjects there. We would be better off as student assistants, or at least doing our own research." He explains.

"That's a wonderful idea," Hermione exclaims excitedly," I really enjoyed the years on our own while we learned everything we could find. You know I enjoy research more than anything. Well, except for being with you of course."

Harry blushes and smiles at her," I enjoyed that part of our previous lives very much as well Hermione. Damn, these young bodies are going to make it hard for us for a few years. It will be hard to hold back through our hormonal teenage years, but we have forever to be together so I think we can do it. Nothing inappropriate for our ages until we get married in the muggle world, just kissing and holding each other."

"We **are** sleeping together Harry," Hermione says," Our bond won't allow for anything else. Both of us are mature enough, in our heads at least, to know when the time will be right for other things."

"Of course Hermione," Harry says," You know I will follow your lead, just like I always do. When you are ready for whatever, you will tell me. I love you too much for it to be any other way."

"What did I ever do to deserve you Harry?" Hermione asks as she kisses him again.

"We are true soul mates Hermione," Harry says after the kiss, "We are only the third such couple in the history of man. That is why we are immortal and were given the job and training by the Creator. We can't help the way we feel for each other."

Mrs. Granger had stepped out of her car and was listening to their conversation, confirming everything her daughter had told her, finally putting her fears to rest. She clears her throat.

"You must be Harry Potter," she says," Hermione has told me all about you. I must say that listening to the way you two talk to each other has allayed any fears I might have had about you coming to live with us. Let's go inside where we can talk some more without the neighbors spying on us. We have one neighbor that I swear she has a telescope aimed at our house to see who visits us."

Harry laughs and follows the two ladies into the house, where Mrs. Granger puts on a pot for afternoon tea. When the tea is brewed she hands him and Hermione a cup and servers herself one as they sit around the kitchen table.

"Harry," she says looking at him," My husband George and I have already drawn up the papers to become your guardians in the muggle world until you come of age, at eighteen. We would like to take you over to the Dursley's this afternoon to get them to sign them. Do you think there will be a problem?"

"No ma'am," Harry replies," Hermione and I know how to counter any compulsion spells or charms placed around the Dursley house by Dumbledore that might prevent them from signing. She told you we were forty two and forty three respectively before we were sent back, didn't she?"

Mrs. Granger nods agreement.

"We can do wandless magic, which cannot be detected by the ministry to fix any problems. Besides, I'm sure the Dursley's will be glad to get rid of the freak in their house."

"You're not a freak Harry," Hermione protests.

Harry just turns around and takes his shirt off, showing them his back.

"I got these from them trying to beat the freakishness out of me," Harry says to a crying Hermione and Helen," They will clear up in a few hours now that we have re-bonded. By morning they will be gone. I didn't say anything in the previous timeline because I was ashamed and after we bonded they cleared up anyway. Since we are now invulnerable, as well as immortal, we can never be hurt again."

"I'd forgotten about that Harry," Hermione says as she wipes her tears away.

"I don't see how," Harry says wide eyed," You must have hit me doing at least sixty when you ran home."

"I wasn't thinking about anything but getting to you as fast as I could," Hermione says blushing.

They sit around the table with Harry and Hermione entertaining her mother about some of the adventures they had during their travels in the other timeline while waiting for Mr. Granger to come home. As soon as he gets home and changes into some casual clothes for the evening, the family gets in the car and heads to Little Winging and number Four Privet drive. They decide to use the Phantom to impress the Dursley's, stopping along the way to get Harry some decent clothes to wear. When they arrive he steps out of the car wearing a very nice pair of slacks with matching shirt and jacket, while he holds the door for Hermione who is wearing an expensive dress and handbag. Everything about them screams money to the neighborhood of Privet drive.

Mr. Granger walks up to the door and rings the bell. Dudley answers the door and spots Harry.

"You are in so much trouble Potter," He smirks as he lets them in.

He takes a swing at Harry after the adults pass and hits him in the back, breaking his hand in the process. He starts screaming in pain, which brings his mother running from the kitchen.

"What did you do to him?" She screeches while checking her Dudders over.

"I didn't do anything. He just hit me in the back." Harry says," You and fatso here, can't hurt me anymore. I came into my powers today. That is why the Grangers are here."

"You mean the Royal Dentist Grangers?" she asks while smoothing down her skirt, despite her son's pain.

"I'm detecting compulsion charms all over the place Harry," Hermione interrupts," The so called blood wards of Dumbledore's are no such thing. They are wards to make the Dursleys act the way they do toward you. They also siphon off your powers in order to keep you weak."

With a wave of her hand the wards come crashing down. "We have about thirty minutes to an hour before he notices them not working on his monitors."

"Right, Aunt Petunia, Hermione is my life mate and we came by to get you to sign papers allowing the Grangers to be my guardians. You will never have to see me again if you don't want," Harry explains.

"I'll sign the papers Harry," she agrees in relief at being able to get Harry away from her husband, "I don't care what my fat husband says about them. I am truly sorry for what we put you through. I don't know if whatever she did will make any difference to Vernon or not. I hope they do."

"Why did you marry him Aunt Petunia?" Harry asks after hearing the tone of voice from his aunt," It sounds like you're not very happy with him."

"For the same reason all people get married. We were in love," She explains," We both loved you too when you were a baby; before Lily died in that car crash. That all changed when you were left on our door step."

"Who said my parents died in a car crash?" Harry asks," I know that's what you kept telling me, but I found out today that is not true."

Petunia goes up to her room and digs out the letter that was left pinned to baby Harry. She brings it down and shows it to him. He reads the letter and hands it over to Hermione.

"Oh dear," she says," your whole family has been living a lie perpetrated by Dumbledore."

"What do you mean," Petunia asks?

"Mum and dad were not killed in a car crash," Harry says," They were killed by a very bad wizard that went by the made up name of Lord Voldemort. He tried to kill me too but his curse backfired and gave me the scar on my forehead."

"Harry, what happened to you today? Dudley said you disappeared from the school roof. Your scar is barely visible and Dudley hurt his hand when he hit you. Can you fix it please?" she asks.

Harry walks over to Dudley and covers his hand in his. After a short glow his hand is a good as new.

"Thanks Harry," Dudley says while flexing his fingers," Sorry I've been so mean to you."

"Apology accepted Big D," Harry says," We now know it wasn't your fault. We should have grown up like brothers. Just remember to study hard in school and if you have to, don't hang out with Piers anymore if all it will do is get you into trouble. It's okay to defend yourself; just don't bully others and you will find you will have a lot of friends. Maybe you will find someone like I have that will help make you a better man."

"Eww Harry, she's a girl, "says Dudley," I'm not being friends with girls. They play with dolls and stuff."

Everyone just chuckles about his comment. He is after all, an eight year old boy.

"Give it time Dud, you will change your mind soon enough," Harry says.

"I don't know," Dudley says," if you say so."

"We need to go Harry," Hermione reminds everyone.

Petunia signs the papers and Hermione waves her hand in a peculiar pattern while muttering under her breath. There is a momentary flash around the house as new wards go up.

"What did you just do Hermione," Petunia asks?

"I put up anti wizarding wards," Hermione explains," These should keep Dumbledore from bothering you. If he tries to breach the wards he will forget he ever knew the name Dursley, or Harry Potter. Only wizards that are family can get through them unscathed, so we can come and visit if Mr. Dursley approves. If not, we will respect your privacy and not bother you. Here is our phone number if you need to contact us. We can handle any wizarding problems that might crop up."

She hands a note with the phone number on it to Petunia.

"Thank you Hermione, and you too Mr. and Mrs. Granger. We might make an appointment at your clinic if we need to see you surreptitiously to avoid suspicion. You might become our regular dentist if you have an opening."

"That would be fine," Mr. Granger says," That would be a good way to keep in touch, even when the kids are all at school. You can come in for a checkup if you think you are being watched and we can chat a while."

"That sounds good," Petunia says," We'll call tomorrow and make the arrangements."

"One more thing Aunt Petunia," Harry says," Dudley and Uncle Vernon are becoming too overweight. If they keep on like this, both of them will be susceptible to high blood pressure and become candidates for heart failure. Please start feeding them healthy foods. Talk to a nutritionist, they should be able to eat as much as they want, as long as it is the right kinds of food. Cut out the sugar entirely if you can find another alternative. Maybe Dr. Granger can recommend someone for you?"

"We'd be happy to," Mrs. Granger says," That was very thoughtful of you Harry."

"Aunt Petunia is the only connection I have to my mother," Harry says," I would like them to be healthy and happy. Maybe someday we can be a family again."

Petunia hugs Harry and Hermione, to their surprise, as they walk out the door to get in the car for the return trip to Crawley.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would," Harry comments," I'm relieved to find they were made to feel that way about me by the compulsion charms in the wards and that it wasn't real."

Hermione cuddles up to Harry and sighs contentedly, knowing her mate is by her side from now on.

Later that evening a very pissed off Albus Dumbledore did try to apparate to Privet Dr. and found himself bounced into the next county. When he woke up he tried as hard as he could to figure out how he got where he was.

_"Must have had too much to drink at the pub,"_ he thought as he felt around for his wand and purse,_" At least I didn't get robbed."_

He got up and brushed himself off, straightened his robes and apparated back to his cottage to sleep it off. He had no memory of ever having met the Dursleys or Harry Potter.

Over the next three years the Potters became known as prodigies and were the talk of London. They participated in debates on television along with their college class mates against other schools and studied for their doctorate in several subjects. They were known as the most intelligent two kids in the muggle world. They should have their doctorates in Science, Physics, Mathematics, Electronics and Linguistics by the end of their second year at Hogwarts with a Master's degree in just about everything else. They thought this would be necessary for them to succeed in keeping the world safe from megalomaniacs like Tom Riddle.

ooOOoo

The date the children have been waiting for has finally arrived; Harry's eleventh birthday. As the family is eating breakfast there comes a tapping at the window. Hermione gets up from the table to let the owl in, where after removing the two letters from its leg, feeds it some bacon and a drink of water.

"Wait here if you please," Hermione says to the owl," We will have an answer for you to take back."

The owl nods its head and waits patiently for Hermione and Harry to write their acceptance letters. After the letters are written, Hermione attaches them to the owl's leg.

"Good journey," she bids the owl as she opens the window for it to depart. The owl nips her finger affectionately and flies off.

"You seem to have a way with animals Hermione," her mother says.

"I think that is going to be the case this time around as all magical creatures know Harry and I are blessed by the creator," Hermione says.

A few days later they are once again eating breakfast when a knock comes on the front door. Hermione answers the door and an older lady with a black dress with a pointed hat is standing on her door step.

"Welcome to our home Professor McGonagall," Hermione says," Won't you come in?"

Professor McGonagall looks at Hermione in surprise as she enters the house where Hermione leads her into the sitting room.

"How did you know my name," She asks?

"We know quite a bit about you, Harry and I do," Hermione answers.

Harry walks into the sitting room and takes a seat next to Hermione while her mother and father sit next to them.

"We know that you are one of the most trustworthy teachers at Hogwarts, unlike a certain headmaster," Harry says.

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall exclaims," You have been reported missing for three years as no one knew where to find you. The headmaster couldn't even remember your name when I asked him about you and still doesn't remember where your relatives live. Even **I** wasn't expecting to see you here. My list only shows Miss Granger, even though I did read both of your acceptance letters."

She looks at the list again to confirm her statement.

"May I see your list," Hermione asks?

"Yes you may," Professor McGonagall says," your name is the only one on it today for some reason. I usually get three or four names at a time."

She hands the list to Hermione, who she chuckles as she reads it.

"Harry's name is on here," She says," you just can't read it for some reason."

Hermione hands the parchment back to the professor and says," My name is actually Hermione Potter as we have a soul bond blessed by the Creator. We will need a witch's oath from you before we tell you anything else. We have secrets that no one on this Earth is privy to except our parents and their minds have been protected so the secrets stay safe. They need to know for obvious reasons. I **can** tell you that Harry and I are considered prodigies in the muggle world. We have both graduated from college and are working on our doctorates in several fields. We hope to have those done in a couple of years."

"What would this oath entail, and why would you trust me with your secrets?" Professor McGonagall asks," We have never met before."

"That's part of the secret," Harry says," The only thing we need is an oath that you won't reveal what we tell you to anyone, especially Albus Dumbledore."

"Why don't you want him to know," she asks?

"Because he would try to obliviate the hell out of us and anyone else he thinks might have our knowledge," Hermione says," Give us your oath and we will tell you."

"You do talk a lot more mature than someone your age should be able to," she says," Very well."

She pulls out her wand and points it skyward," I Minerva Rachel McGonagall swear on my life and magic not to reveal the secrets of Harry and Hermione Potter to the best of my ability, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Harry and Hermione chant together.

A white light engulfs all three for a few seconds and dissipates.

"Wow," Professor McGonagall says," That was powerful."

"Yes it was," Harry says," You won't regret this, but you may be shocked by what we tell you."

"The reason we needed your oath is we also need an adult in the magical world to represent us." Hermione continues," We may be very intelligent, but will still be just eleven and twelve year old kids in the eyes of most adults. At least until they get to know us. Albus Dumbledore had a control issue with Harry until three years ago when we took care of it and thinks that only he knows what is best for the magical world. He refuses to share his secrets or ask for advice. He has been in power for so long he can't see the forest for the trees. He thinks everyone should have second, third and even forth chances, regardless of what they have done in the past."

"Death Eaters cannot be redeemed; ever." Harry takes up," To become a death eater, you have to torture and murder an innocent, usually a child, in front of Voldemort to get his mark. It has to be done willingly or the mark will not take. One other thing the mark does is bind that person's soul to Voldemort. That is an irredeemable act in the eyes of the Creator and when Voldemort dies for good, all of his death eaters will follow him to the grave and straight to hell."

"How do you know all of this," Professor McGonagall asks?

"Because of mistakes made by Albus Dumbledore, the world ended on Novemeber 18th, 2022," Hermione says," Harry was forty two and I was forty three when we died in a nuclear holocaust brought about by actions of Voldemort against the muggles in his bid to take over the world. All of this could have been prevented by Albus Dumbledore. He knew what Tom Riddle was like, but he tried to control him and failed. He holds the three highest offices in the magical world and because of his forgive and forget policies; England is the brewing ground for dark lords. With the pureblood prejudices and laws in place, it was easy for a half-blood like Riddle to dupe the purebloods by spouting rhetoric they wanted to hear. If they had known his father was a muggle from the beginning, he would have never come into power. He would have been just another criminal with delusions of grandeur. Dumbledore had the power to stop this and did nothing about it."

"But what can we do about it," Professor McGonagall asks?

"We're not sure yet," Hermione says," We'll just have to take it one day at a time and see what happens. Harry and I will try to influence the other children at Hogwarts. We believe it will take the next generation to make major changes in our world stick. The older generations are too stuck in their ways. We will just have to take over and force them out of the Victorian era and into the twentieth century."

"Since you are here to take us to the alley we might as well go," Harry says," We will need to stop at the bank first, so I can claim my inheritance and get some money for the supplies."

"Mum and Dad," Hermione says, getting their attention," You obviously won't have to pay for our schooling or any other of our expenses after today, so any money you saved for that purpose can go into your retirement fund and we can reimburse you for all of the college expenses we incurred over the last two years."

"We didn't mind the expense honey," her mother says," We are probably the proudest parents on the planet for yours and Harry's accomplishments. Who else can boast two prodigies in the family?"

Hermione and Harry blush a little at the praise, then Hermione says" We do sort of have an advantage over other people due to having lived it before."

"That doesn't matter," Mr. Granger says," What matters is you did it all on your own. Sure you have some prior knowledge, but you still spend hours studying and for a while there I was worried you had forgotten how to be kids."

"We haven't been kids in a long time dad," Hermione says," But I have to admit I enjoy our outings at the park and the beach in summer."

_**AN: And here are our heroes starting over again, hopefully with better luck this time? This is basically a rewrite of my other story with adult themes. They got their powers through divine intervention as the Creators agents on Earth and their intelligence from having lived it all before. After all, they were forty two and forty three years old and had been studying and learning all they could for ten years before the end of the world.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A visit to Gringotts and Shop

**Chapter 3: A visit to Gringotts and Shopping for supplies**

"If everyone will form a circle, Harry and I will phase us to the apparition point in Diagon Alley," Hermione says.

"What's phasing," Professor McGonagall asks?

"It's like apparition, but more pleasant," Hermione answers while taking the professor's hand," Hang on and you will see."

"Are you sure it is safe," Professor McGonagall asks," You two are awful young to be performing advanced magic."

Harry and Hermione just roll their eyes and each holding a hand of the Professor and of their parents, phasing them to the alley. The Auror on guard at the apparition point in the alley is startled as the group fades in silently.

"Professor McGonagall, "she greets pleasantly," I see you have another couple of first years on their first trip to the alley."

"Good morning Sandy," Professor McGonagall says recognizing one her former students.

"Oh, congrats on finally getting the silent apparition down," Sandy says," Very few people can do that, though it did look weird for an apparition."

"That wasn't me." The Professor says," What do you mean by weird?"

"Your group just faded into view very quickly," Sandy says," It was just as quick as apparition but you didn't come in feet first like you were coming out of the end of a straw like apparition usually does. There was no sound from air displacement from the straw effect either, and what do you mean it wasn't you? I can detect no magic from the two adults with you and the children…"

She pauses while she scans them as she can't believe two eleven year old first years could apparate already. She gasps at her readings, shakes her wand as if maybe rattling her wand core would help and scans them again.

"Is something wrong," Hermione asks?

She looks at them in awe and says," Your power readings are off the scale. I can't even get an upper limit. It just keeps going up. You two are probably the most powerful people on the planet."

Harry looks over at Hermione and sends through their bond_," He did say we were in for a few surprises. Maybe we need the power for something in the future?"_

She nods back at him in agreement and says to the Auror," What we do is called Phasing and we are the only ones on the planet that can do it. It is built into our DNA, as is our magic and our ability to channel Gaia directly."

The Auror just fainted at that. Professor McGonagall went weak at the knees and had to lean against the building.

"You can do that," she whispered?

"Yes," Harry says," That is one of the reasons for the oath you took."

"You have my full support and loyalty," Professor McGonagall says with a bow at the couple.

Passersby are glancing at the group curiously as Hermione revives the Auror while removing the information from her mind about Gaia. The group walks down the alley toward Gringotts bank with various people greeting the professor politely. The guards at the doors see them coming and one of them runs inside in a hurry.

"They're coming up the alley," he whispers to the head teller.

"Get the honor guard ready," He orders, and then leaves to inform the bank manager.

Ten fierce looking goblins warriors dressed in golden armor with wicked looking swords and pikes, quick march out the bank and form a cordon around the group to escort them into the bank. This of course draws the attention of everyone in the alley and they stop to watch until they pass and then follow to see what's going on.

Harry and Hermione didn't know what to think, but bowed to the warriors and allowed them to escort them the rest of the way. Once they arrived in the bank the doors slammed shut, keeping the crowd that is gathering at bay. They are met in the lobby by none other than Ragnok himself, who is the king of the goblins and the banks general manager. He very rarely meets with humans because of their disrespect for goblin kind. He bows very low to Harry and Hermione.

"What can Gringotts do for the chosen ones of the Creator," he asks in his gravelly voice?

Harry and Hermione bow back at him. The rest of the group follows their example.

"We are honored sire that you would choose to meet us in this manner," Harry says in perfect gobbledygook," We came to claim my inheritance and to take blood heritage tests. We are interested in seeing if Hermione has any magical ancestry."

"We are honored you speak to us in our language Chosen Ones," Ragnok answers back," Please follow me and we will do the tests first to see if you two have any ancestry of note besides the Potter one."

They all follow Ragnok deep into the bank and after a very twisty route arrive at his office. The office is very opulent, for a goblin anyway. Ragnok sits behind a large stone desk that looks like it was carved directly from the granite that makes up the walls of the room (It probably was) and polished to a very high gloss, smooth finish. With a wave of his hand, five comfortable chairs appear in a semicircle in front of the desk and the group sits down for the meeting. Ragnok takes out two pieces of parchment and two ornate daggers and lays them on the desk in front of the Potters.

"I'm afraid the daggers won't work on us as our skin is impervious but we have a way to give you the three drops of blood that you need," Harry says.

Harry and Hermione each hold out a finger over their parchment and will three drops from their fingertips to fall on the parchments. As the blood hits the parchment a sizzling sound is heard and smoke rises from the parchment as it absorbs the blood. Lines begin to form on each parchment as the family trees of Harry and Hermione start to grow. The pair watches, fascinated as the lines continue to grow for each of them. After about thirty minutes the lines stop, with the parchments a good two meters long each.

"Wow," Hermione says," I had no idea my line went back that far."

"Me neither," Harry says.

Ragnok takes up each roll and looks it over. As he drags a fingernail down each scroll, ring boxes start to appear on his desk, along with vault keys.

"Let's start with you Hermione," Ragnok says," You are heir to several minor families that have died out so we can combine their vaults into your main vault which is vault number two. That is the vault for Morgana Lefay. You also have vault five, which belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. You are a very wealthy young lady."

She is very surprised at this and just clings to Harry's arm for support. He smiles over at her and gives her a peck on the lips in support as they listen for Harry's report.

"Harry," Ragnok says," You also have several small vaults belonging to lines that have died out over the years. You have vaults one, three, four, and vault six by way of conquest. Vault one is Merlin's vault, which also includes the Pendragon inheritance. There is an item in there that you might need. Vaults three and four are Godrick Gryffindor's and Helga Hufflepuff's. As they were married and your direct ancestors, you also inherit Hogwarts School and all of the land around the school, including Hogsmeade village. Vault six was Salazar Slytherin's and you won that vault when you defeated Tom Riddle in nineteen eighty one. Between the two of you, you will be wearing the rings of all four founders. Merlin and Lefay did not have rings but they left staffs behind that should be powerful enough to handle your power levels. Vault number seven is the Potter vault and along with your trust vault number one hundred eighty seven, you two now own the over half the gold in Gringotts. That is why I will be handling your accounts from now on. You both are the richest humans on the planet that no one will know about unless you tell them."

"Mums the word as far as we're concerned," Harry says," Professor McGonagall has our full trust to act in our best interest and the best interest of our school. She will be allowed access our vaults, within reason; details to be worked out later. Hogwarts will no longer have budget problems for anything it needs. We also have knowledge of current and upcoming companies that we want to invest in that will make us and Gringotts a lot of gold in the future."

"We at Gringotts Bank look forward to handling those investments for you Lord and Lady Potter," Ragnok answers, liking the sound of making more gold.

"Just Harry and Hermione please Ragnok," Harry says," we are all friends here. Let's go see what is in vault one that you said I would need.

Ragnok personally leads them to the carts, where after a thirty minute ride they finally reach the end of the line and vault one. (In case you were wondering, the goblins have their own carts and track for going deep into the catacombs).

"You need to put your hand on the hand shaped indent in the door so you can be tested. If you are worthy, the doors will open," he says," If you are not, you will be dead."

Harry walks up to the door and puts his right hand on the imprint. He felt a pin trying to penetrate his hand to get a sample of his blood, so he allowed a drop to escape his hand for the test. The door glowed red, then yellow and finally green. With a massive clanking sound the lock disengaged and the doors swung open silently. The group walks into the vault and just stares at the contents. There are piles of gold, but what has gotten their attention is the walls are lined with books and scrolls that have to be thousands of years old.

"_I wish we had had access to this last time,"_ Harry sends to Hermione over their bond.

"_Yea,"_ she agrees reverently.

"The object you might need is over in the far left corner Harry," Ragnok says.

Harry walks over to the corner in question, having to detour around several stacks of gold and suits of armor. As he walks around the last suit of armor he spots a sword standing upright with half the blade buried in the granite of the vault floor.

"Cool looking sword," he says as he goes over to it and pulls it out of the rock to look at it. He reads the inscription on the side.

"Excalibur," he reads out loud, indifferently.

Hermione and Ragnok are watching him as he approaches the sword. Hermione recognizes it immediately and watches Harry with wonder in her eyes as he pulls the sword from the stone as if it was from a scabbard. Ragnok has fierce determination in his eyes as he is hoping beyond hope the sword would find Harry a worthy successor.

"Harry?" Hermione question," You do know what this means, right?"

"What do you mean Hermione," Harry asks?

"Have you not heard about Excalibur," she asks," you know, the Sword in the Stone, King Arthur's sword?"

"Well, I saw the Disney cartoon movie, 'The Sword in the Stone' when I was little," he says," but that was just a cartoon with lots of music and singing of songs. I thought it was just a dramatic and heroic telling of how King Arthur came to power, in a cartoony kind of way. You know how writers like to make their books more exciting than real life. Movie makers are even worse; they take a good book and make up their own version of the book so it will appeal visually to movie goers. It's how they make their money. I usually take their version of a story with a grain of salt and would rather read the book instead."

"Me too Harry," she says," I agree with you in that I prefer books as well. Do me a favor and put the sword back where you found it for a moment please."

Harry puts the sword back into the slot that is still in the stone, thinking it was just there to hold the sword up for display. There is a lot of other swords and armor lying around as well.

"Dad, Ragnok," Hermione says while looking at them," Please, try to pull the sword form the stone, he needs to believe."

They nod in understanding and walk over to the sword. Mr. Granger, who stands in at six four and looks like a rugby forward tries to pull the sword. He works up a sweat as he pulls with all his might. The strain is showing on his face and with a mighty roar of frustration, he is forced to let go.

"Lets me have a go at that sir," Ragnok says," Goblins are a lot stronger than humans."

He spits in his hands and rubs them together to give him a better grip and puts both hands around the pommel of the sword and gives a mighty pull. His face turns green from the strain and his muscles bulge. The stone under his feet cracks from the amount of effort he is putting into his pull.

"It won't budge for me as I knew it wouldn't," He says.

"Now Harry," Hermione says," you pull it again."

"Why don't you try it Hermione," Harry says," You're as strong as I am."

"I can't Harry," She says," The sword is not meant for a woman and strength is not a factor. The sword will only come out for the man who is destined to be King."

"But I don't want to be a King Hermione," Harry whines," I just want to be Harry, your husband and partner."

"Arthur didn't want to be a King either Harry," Hermione says," but he took up the mantle anyway and united all of England under one crown. He was the first true King of England, even though muggle history writes him off as legend as the population at that time was mostly illiterate. The Roman Empire had just fallen and they could no longer sustain a force in England. King Arthur united the country under one flag by repelling the Saxon invaders. It's a good thing that the Goblins keep such good records or we would only have the muggle legends to go by. They have historical facts recorded of Arthur and Merlin's deeds. That Merlin kept a vault with his most treasured items with the goblins means he trusted them more than the humans at the time to safeguard his valuables and writings. I just wish the general population of witches and wizards could see that. How they can come into this bank and disrespect the very people that hold all of their gold and valuables is beyond me."

Harry reaches out and pulls the sword from the stone floor easily once more and a scabbard appears around his waist where he sheathes it and it shrinks down to a more manageable size for an eleven year old body to carry.

"I just had a funny thought Hermione," Harry says grinning.

"What is it Harry," she asks wondering what he is thinking that could be funny right now.

"You know how Snape used to take points for things like blinking too loud, or breathing at all for non-Slytherins," he asks?

"Yea, what about it," she inquires?

"I was just thinking. What if the goblins charged two galleons for every time a pureblood witch or wizard made a derogatory remark or sneer at the tellers that have to deal with them on a daily basis," Harry says thinking," They would learn quickly to at least keep their mouth shut and stick to business only."

"Yea," Hermione says with a grin as she gets where he is going with this," I can just see it now. The next time a pureblood wizard like Lucius Malfoy walks up to a teller and says something like: ' I'm here to get gold from my vault you ruddy beast. The teller could give him his gold with a smile and then say something like: 'here's your gold as requested sir and thank you for your donation to the Goblin's Children Fund' or some such line. That would sure get under their skin in a big hurry, and it would be a lot of fun for the tellers to 'stick it to the man' or human if you prefer Ragnok."

Ragnok bursts out laughing when he hears that, "I can see we are going to get along just fine majesties. I can also see how that would stick in their craw. They think Muggles are animals and they wouldn't dare withdraw their gold from the bank. Not with the interest rates they get from us for allowing them to keep their gold in our vaults. I think I will look into a legal way to make that happen."

"Well," Harry says in thought with a grin," You could say it is by order of the King and Queen. If they don't like it, they can leave the country and live somewhere else, taking their bigotry with them. Hermione and I will promise you King Ragnok that the Goblin peoples will be seen as a sovereign nation and equals to the magical kingdom of Britain. We are already mutual trading partners, even if the current government doesn't see it that way. We will bring it to their attention in short order."

Hermione walks up to Harry and gives him a passionate kiss, which looks strange to the adults, considering their physical ages. In the Potter's minds they are forty five and forty six years of age and have been married twenty seven years so far. (Twenty four in the previous timeline plus the three years they have been in the current time line) That would make them an old married couple to most people, except for their eleven and twelve year old bodies. Their parents have only been married for thirteen years, having married right out of college and had Hermione nine months later.

"See Harry," Hermione says after breaking for air," You are starting out just fine as King. Just so long as you remember we are equal partners we won't have any problems."

"Of course Hermione," Harry says as the group laughs at her comment," I wouldn't have it any other way. It's been that way for twenty seven years. I'm not about to change just because I drew some sword out of the ground."

To the adults of the group it is finally sinking in that these two are really what they say they are and are very relieved that they aren't dealing with two kids being given a lot of power that they aren't ready for. For Hermione's part, she just kisses him again. After a few throats were cleared the couple broke it off.

Hermione looks a Ragnok and asks," Is there a way to get money from our vaults without having to come to the bank, or carry a lot of gold around with us?"

"For any magical establishment, you just have to press your ring into the payment wax by the register, for the non-magical world we have a debit card that is connected directly to your main vault. The limit on the card is based on the amount of gold you have in your vaults. In you two's case, they might as well not have a limit. You could probably buy a small continent with just the interest alone on your combined accounts." He says.

"We would like one each for me and my husband, one each for our parents and one with limited access for Professor McGonagall for school expenses. We intend to let Dumbledore think he is still in charge while Professor McGonagall actually runs the school." Hermione requests and explains.

"I practically do anyway." said professor grumbles," At least this way I can do it properly. If Professor Dumbledore asks where the money is coming from, I will just tell him it is from a charitable donation and since I handle the funds for the school anyway, he won't have a say in how I spend them."

"The cards will be waiting for you when we get back to the lobby," Ragnok says," Is there anything else you want from the vaults before we resurface?"

"We will explore for a little while to look at the books and scrolls since I found a trunk we can put them in," Harry says, eager as Hermione to look through said items.

"O lord. We'll be here a while," Mr. Granger jokes.

His wife just hits him on the back of his head and goes over to join her kids in perusing the manuscripts and books. Hermione had to get it from somewhere as her mother is just as studious as she is. After a couple of hours of careful picking, the group is ready to go. Harry shrinks the trunk and places it in his pocket. He picks out another trunk for their school supplies and does the same thing. Just as they are getting ready to leave, Harry feels a pull to the right of the door where he spots a staff leaning against the wall. It has what looks like a ball of pure energy hovering above a bowl carved into the wood at the top. It is coalescing with points of light here and there as if it were alive. When he put his hand around it, the staff shrunk down to a more manageable height for an eleven year old. He heard a voice in his head instructing him to will the staff to become a wand and he could put it in a wrist holder that is hanging on the wall next to the staff. Harry put the wand holster on his wrist and willed the staff down to wand size and placed it in the holster. The wand version just looks like a fancy wand with a small glowing ball on the tip. Hermione heard the voice through their bond and decided a quick stop in the Lafay vault should be made for her staff. After having done so the group heads back to the surface and into the lobby, where they pick up their cards.

"Mr. Granger?" Ragnok asks to get his attention," if you would like to move your accounts to Gringotts, we can give you better rates on your outstanding loans and higher returns on your investments. We have a partnership with the Bank of England for our muggleborn clients since their parents can't see Diagon Alley. Even though we don't normally deal with non-magical people because of the Statute of Secrets, you and your wife are the parents of the magical Queen of England and will have a high standing in our society. We can save you a lot on your tax rate as well. You will only be paying the Crown one third of what you pay now and it will be perfectly legal if we are handling your accounts."

Mr. Granger looks over at his wife who nods back at him.

"We accept," Mr. Granger says.

"Good," Ragnock says while handing him a card," Take this with you to the Bank of England building in London and as long as you hold this card you will be able to see our branch. Once inside, you will each be given a ring you can wear that will let you see the magical world without the King and Queen being with you. The card you hold will introduce you to the goblin in charge of the branch and he will set you up with one of our best accountants to handle your affairs. Please restrict your banking activities to there unless Harry or Hermione can accompany you to the Alley. There are factions that would have no compunction about kidnapping you to get to your children. They wouldn't have a clue how to navigate the muggle world, so you should be safe there."

"Don't worry," Harry says," Hermione and I already have something in mind to keep our parents safe from magic users. Thank you for caring though."

"You're welcome Highness," Ragnok says with a bow," Safe journey and may all of your enemies tremble before you."

"May your gold flow freely and your enemies be crushed beneath your feet." Harry and Hermione say together as they bow back.

The group leaves the bank with their honor guard clearing the way for them as they shop for their school supplies; guarding the door to each shop as they go in. Professor McGonagall had already apparated back to Hogwarts, her job **done** for the Grangers, and just **starting** for the school.

One of the shops the pair just had to visit was Eyelops Emporium, where they purchased Hedwig and a baby Crookshanks, along with enough supplies to keep both of them spoiled for a long while. They had both truly missed their familiars from the last timeline as they were both killed by death eaters before they could take their trip. They were determined that wouldn't happen this time.

As they enter their last shop for the day they spot a blond kid standing on a stool being measured for his robes. Harry and Hermione look at each other and smirk; this was going to be fun.

Madame Malkin looks up briefly as they walk in.

"Hogwarts dears," she asks?

"Yes Madame," Harry confirms while keeping an eye on the boy," My name is Harold Pendragon and this is my wife Hermione Pendragon. We are finally old enough to attend our school. We want the best robes you have with dragon hide and acromantula silk linings. Cost is not an issue, we want the best. Please put the Pendragon crest on our formal robes in the usual position and on the sleeves of the Hogwarts robes until we find out which house, if any, that we get sorted in by Alistair."

"Yes sir she says enthusiastically," picking up right away what he was doing while watching the blond boy," Please step up on the stools so I can take your measurements."

The blond had been giving her a hard time since he came in her shop. Always complaining about the service he was getting and squirming about, causing her to stick him with her pins because he wouldn't stay still; then complaining about that as well.

The pair step up on stools next to the blond boy who holds his head up high, looking down his nose at them as they stand there.

"Finally, someone of my station to talk to," he smarms; talking through his nose.

"Whatever do you mean," Hermione asks sweetly?

"You both are obviously purebloods of high status," he says matter-of-factly," My name is Draco Malfoy and my family has been purebloods for generations."

Harry looks over at Hermione and says in his best aristocratic voice," Ah yes, the Malfoys that were driven out of France back in seventeen thirty two. Lowly purebloods that were driven out for their incestuous ways by always mating with either cousins, or other direct family members. Disgusting, if you ask me. Tell me Draco, did your daddy marry his cousin or his sister?"

Madame Malkin snickers quietly when she hears this and can't wait to spread the news around the alley.

"I don't know what half of what you said means, but we are not lowly purebloods," Draco says indignantly," My Father married Narcissa Black, my mother."

"Well, at least he married into a family that was not related to him," Hermione says," That should at least get you somewhere above a squib in magical strength, though we will have to see if you have any intelligence. The Black family, with the exception of a couple of them, certainly lacked any intelligence, your mother included. They all decided to follow a half blood megalomaniac who had a pureblood for a mother, who was so inbred she barely had any magic, and a muggle father. Because of that, the Black family has almost died out completely."

Madame Malkin is paying close attention now.

"What are you talking about, what's a meg..lo..maniac," Draco says frustrated at not being able to understand these two," Who was this lowly half-blood? When my father hears about this he will get revenge for my mother's family. The Malfoys aren't afraid of anyone and we **bow** to no one."

"Tell me Draco," Harry asks," does your father have a black tattoo on his left arm of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth?"

"I don't know," Draco says," He always has his robes on when I'm around. Why?"

"Well, this megalomaniac marked all of his followers with that tattoo," Harry says gravely," If your father has one, he certainly did bow down to someone. He did it very willingly if he has that mark on his arm, as willing is the only way to get one. To answer your earlier question; a megalomaniac is a person that has delusional fantasies of power, relevance, or omnipotence, which means he thinks of himself as a god. This particular megalomaniac that we are referring to was defeated by a mother's protective magic cast on a small child at birth. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Madame Malkin gasps, she really needed to get this out to the alley.

"The dark Lord was not a half-blood," Draco says," My father said he was the purest pureblood ever. He taught us that purebloods are superior to all others."

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at that statement.

"That was funny," Hermione says," got anymore good ones?"

"Stop laughing," Draco rants indignantly," When my father hears about this you will regret it."

"That was too funny," Harry says still chuckling," considering the source of those teachings. All humor aside Draco, you better pray that your mother doesn't have one of those marks or you will be an orphan before you finish Hogwarts."

Madame Malkin says to Draco," That's you done young man. You can pick up your robes this evening."

Draco just huffs and hurries out of the store.

"Be careful of our guards," Harry shouts at him as he leaves," They have very sharp blades and aren't afraid to use them."

Draco pauses momentarily when he spots the goblin guards outside the door and then exits quietly, walking up to his waiting mother. Harry observes them talking animatedly as they walk away.

Madame Malkin finishes up with Harry and Hermione and says she will have their robes delivered later in the afternoon. They nod to her in thanks and start to make their way out of the store to their waiting parents.

"Do you think we got through to him Harry," Hermione asks?

"I don't know Hermione, we can only hope so," Harry answers," If we get them while they're still young maybe we can get them to think for themselves and not follow blindly in their parents footsteps."

"I hope this works Harry," Hermione says.

"I do too Hermione. I do too," Harry sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Trip to Hogwarts, Neville gets a new wand, Being Sorted and disturbing news**

The Guards escort the Potters and Grangers to the apparition point in the alley and even they are amazed as they watch the family phase out. That evening after receiving their robes from Madame Malkins, the couple packs their trunks in readiness for the trip to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione **could** just phase to the train station, or even the school, but they and their parents prefer the drive to the train station for last minute hugs for the parents and to see their children off while watching the train pull away from the station. With the card from Ragnok the Grangers are able to get onto the platform with their children. They can't wait to get the rings, so that is their next stop on the way back home.

Harry looks at Hedwig and asks," Would you like to fly to Hogwarts or ride with us on the train?"

Hedwig nips harry on the finger and flaps her wings to indicate she would rather fly. Harry nods at her and opens her cage and puts his arm in for her to perch on. He pulls her out of the cage and raises his arm and she flies off.

After releasing Hedwig to fly to the school, Harry and Hermione climb aboard the train and find a compartment near the rear of the train. They put up notice me not charms, geared so a certain redhead traitor won't be able to find them with his false tale that everywhere else is full. The Hogwarts Express is a magical train. It always has room for students. Even if every student wanted to have a compartment of their own the train would provide. Ron knows this and they still spot him passing their compartment several times.

After an hour or so into the trip a knock on the door gets the Potter's attention, making them look up from the books they are reading. With a quick flick of his little finger the door unlocks and opens.

"Hi Neville," Harry says," Is there something wrong?"

"How do you know me," Neville asks?

"Your mother is my godmother," Harry replies," though I haven't seen her since I was a baby. I have memories of a witch with flyaway blond hair. I remember you too. My name's Harry Potter, won't you come in and have a seat?"

"Thank you," Neville says as he sits down," How can you remember something that long ago?"

"I'm not the only one that can do that," Harry says," My wife Hermione and I have eidetic memories. Once we see or read something, we will always remember it."

Neville's eyes go wide at the mention of wife, but he knows that anything can happen when magic is involved, having been raised in the magical world.

"You still haven't said what is wrong, Neville," Hermione reminds him gently.

"I can't find Trevor," he answers," He's my toad. I love Herbology and thought a toad would make a good pet, but he keeps getting away from me."

Hermione sits up and puts her book away.

"Okay Neville," she says," Here is what we are going to do. Let me see your wand. Just hold it out for me and perform a Lumos spell. You know how to do that don't you?"

He nods yes as that is the first spell taught to all children as it is the easiest to cast, requiring no wand movements. He holds up his wand.

"Lumos," he cants.

A faint light comes from the end of his wand.

"I can see from your aura that your wand doesn't match you," Hermione says," Who's wand is it and why didn't you get your own?"

"It's my fathers and my grandmother says: if it was good enough for him, it should be good enough for me," He says quoting her word for word.

"That's not how it works Neville," She says," Stand up and come with me."

"Better do as she says Neville," Harry comments," When she gets like this it is safer."

"Where are we going," he asks as he stands up?

"To get you a proper wand," She says and grabs his hand. She then phases them to Ollivander's shop before Neville can protest.

Mr. Ollivander comes out from the back of his shop when Hermione rings the bell on his counter.

"Mrs. Potter," He says," Is Mr. Potter here as well? I expected you two in here before today. Running late are you?"

"No, my husband is on the train and we don't need wands as we have our own," she says as she ejects her wand from the holster on her right arm.

He takes one look at the wand with the minute glow at the tip and gasps.

"That's Morgana Lefay's staff," He exclaims!

Hermione nods and wills the wand to expand to its full height where it tops off just above her head with the ball of energy that looks like a blue/white star twinkling with points of light in random places around the sphere. Neville looks on in awe as she shrinks it back down again to wand size and puts it away.

"Harry has Merlin's staff," she says," The reason we are here is to get Neville a proper wand. His grandmother seems to think his father's wand will work for him. Their auras aren't even close and he could barely get a light from the Lumos spell. He also says he likes Herbology so a Cherry tree and unicorn hair should work. The auras from those two items are about the same color as his."

Mr. Ollivander looks at her with appraising eyes," You've been studying wand lore."

"I have an eidetic memory and like to read. Wands fascinate me and since I can read auras, the books from Lefay's vault on wand lore caught my attention," She says.

"Would you mind terribly if I borrowed those books at some time in the future," he asks tentatively?

"Of course," She says," I'll make copies for you for your library. Harry has some from Merlin as well."

"Thank you my Lady," Ollivander says profusely, bowing to her," Now let's find that wand. Cherry and unicorn hair you say."

He walks down his rows of boxes and picks out one and brings it back to the front, where he places it on the counter and opens it. He picks up the wand and hands it to Neville and a soft glow runs up his arm and into his body as the wand connects with him. Their auras match perfectly.

"Go ahead Neville," she says softly," try that Lumos again."

He holds the wand up.

"Lumos," he incants.

A very bright light emits from the tip of his wand and he smiles very happily as he says the counter incantation.

"Nox,"

"How did that feel Neville," Hermione asks?

"Like it was an extension of my arm," he answers her question," I could actually feel my magic flow. Everyone in my family thought I was going to be a squib until I got my letter. I thought I still was when I could barely get anything to work with my father's wand."

"You are not your father Neville," she explains while Ollivander nods in agreement," Wands are like people, everyone is different and everyone has a match. It takes a special type of person, like Mr. Ollivander here, to make wands to match the auras of the people he sells them to. That is also how he seems to know a person's name even if he has never met them before. One look at a person's aura is all he needs."

After turning back to the shop keeper she asks," How much do we owe you?"

"You give me copies of those books and you can have anything in the shop," he says.

"Well, Harry and I won't take advantage of you, but Neville could use a holster and we could probably use some cleaning and care kits for our wands and staffs," She says," That will be payment enough for copies of the books. We'll have Hedwig bring them to you tomorrow."

He happily gives them the items requested and watches fascinated as she grabs Neville's arm and phases out of his shop.

"That was the most pleasant feeling trip by apparition that I have ever taken," He says as they appear back in their compartment.

"That was called phasing," Harry says," Only Hermione and I can do it as it is part of our genetic makeup. How'd it go at Ollivander's sweetheart?"

"It went real well," Hermione says," I showed him my staff and promised copies of our wand lore books in exchange for his wand, along with some care kits. Show him Neville."

Neville repeats the Lumos spell for Harry who nods in approval while Neville puts it out.

"Okay Neville, now that you have a proper wand, I will show you how to keep Trevor from wandering off," She starts off," Since you like Herbology you know what a terrarium is right?"

"Yes, it is like a miniature greenhouse for plants," He answers.

"Good, now what I would like you to do is picture in your mind what one would look like that would be perfect for Trevor to live in," She instructs.

He closes his eyes and pictures the item in question.

"You have it fixed in your mind?" she asks?

He nods affirmative?

"Good, now open your eyes and point your wand at the floor. Let your magic flow down your arm and out your wand as you picture that Terrarium and will it to appear in front of you."

She can see his aura flare slightly and watch the flow of his magic as it flows from his wand like water and hits the floor, where a perfect terrarium appears.

"I did it," He exclaims!

"You certainly did Neville," Harry says," That looks very well done. I don't think you are going to have any problems with your classes. Do you know what you just did?"

"Yes, it called conjuration," He answers.

"That is correct," Hermione says continuing the lesson," What else did you do. Tell me **how** you did it."

"I just did what you told me Hermione," Neville answers," I don't know what you are asking."

"Okay that's fair enough," she says," let's try a different question. What didn't you do? Think of all the times you have watched your grandmother perform a spell. What does she do?"

Neville concentrates on what he has seen his grandmother do when she uses her wand and his face lights up in understanding.

"She always moves her wand in some pattern as she says the incantation," he says," But I didn't move my wand, I just pointed it at the floor."

"That's right Neville," Hermione says with a smile," The secret to magic is very simple. It is based on intent and power. When a witch or wizard casts a spell he or she has a specific intent or purpose for the spell. The current system teaches that you must move your wand in a specific pattern for a spell to work. That is total and utter bullshit. That is just a way for the ministry to control the population and keep them from learning the true way magic works. Going through complicated wand movements take valuable time, especially if you are in a fight for your life. Your opponent can see your wand movements and either counter them or at least get out of the way. If you just point your wand at someone without moving it to cast your spell, they will not have a clue what you are doing unless you shout it out. You proved just now that you can cast silently when you conjured the terrarium. You pictured the terrarium in your mind, pointed your wand and willed your magic to do what you wanted. That is all there is to it. In school you may want to learn the movements for tests and essays, but in real life they aren't necessary to get your magic to do what you want. As long as you have the power needed you can make your magic do anything."

"I think I understand Hermione," Neville says," I would have never thought of that."

"That's because you were raised in the magical world and that is the way it has been since the Ministry came into existence," Harry says," We are teaching you this to build your confidence and because you are our friend. This type of magic should only be shared with someone you would trust with your life. There are a few people we will share this with as we go through school and do your best not to be caught using it by people like Malfoy. Later we will teach you wandless magic after your power levels are sufficient."

"Okay Harry, thanks," Neville says.

"Now," Hermione continues," for what brought you to this compartment in the first place. Point your wand out the door and picture Trevor in your mind and will him to come to you."

Neville sits up and confidently points his wand out the door and with Trevor firmly pictured he summons him to their compartment. After a minute of waiting Trevor comes floating gently into the compartment to Neville's open hand. He takes his toad and places him in the terrarium and puts the lid on to keep him in.

"See there Neville," Harry says," You are going to be a very powerful wizard someday."

After a time of chatting about their home life the lady with the candy trolley rumbles by and stops at their door."

"Anything from the trolley dears," she asks?

They each take a selection of sweets to eat after the lunch provided by the basket Hermione takes from her trunk. After lunch and sweets for desert the trio settle down to a good book each. Just as Hermione is about to nod off for a nap someone opens their door uninvited. Hermione opens her eyes and groans.

"What do you want Malfoy," she asks?

"I heard Harry Potter is in this compartment," He says as he looks at the trio," Oh, it's you. Longbottom, what are you doing sitting with these two. According to my father these two are going around spreading lies and must be mud…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Neville interrupts," I've seen what Hermione can do and I wouldn't be surprised if Harry isn't more powerful than her."

"He is," Hermione confirms.

"What, a squib and two mud…" Draco started to say when he suddenly found himself without a mouth. No one had moved a finger, at least as far as he could see.

Harry stands up and walks over to him and calmly escorts him from the compartment.

"He whispers in Malfoy's ear," You will get your mouth back just as we arrive in Hogsmeade. I hope you ate lunch or you will be awful hungry by the time we get there. No one will be able to fix your mouth and you will not be able to find this compartment again. We haven't even been sorted yet and you are already taking after your father and starting trouble. Your father is a dead man walking. He just doesn't know it yet. He sold his soul to Tom Riddle. We are here to send him on his way to the afterlife where death is waiting to take him to Hell. If you follow in his footsteps I can't help you. This is your last warning. I will not warn you again, I will just deal with you appropriately."

Harry releases him and closes the door to the compartment and takes his seat. Hermione has nodded off again, content Harry handled the problem. Harry and Neville could see Malfoy looking around as if he couldn't figure out where he is.

"What did you tell him Harry?" Neville asks softly so as not disturb Hermione's rest.

"I told him to be a good little boy and not bother his betters," Harry answers.

Hermione gets a small smirk on her face to indicate she heard what he said. After another four hours of undisturbed reading and napping the train closes in on Hogsmeade, so Harry and Hermione step out so Neville can change into his robes, as he'd brought his trunk in earlier. Then Harry and Hermione change into theirs while Neville guards the door. He felt a bit funny knowing a boy and a girl were in there together changing into their uniforms and robes. Harry opens the door and beckons Neville back inside.

"I know it might be a little awkward to be around us at times because of our marriage," Harry says," I assure you we are too young to do any of the adult things. The most you will catch us doing is the occasional kiss and we will hold hands a lot. How good is your occlumency?"

"It should be pretty good," Neville says," Even if Gran thought I was squib, she still taught me until she could no longer get into my thoughts. Every pureblood child from an Ancient and Noble House learns it in order to keep family secrets. Ironically, Malfoys family is neither ancient, nor noble. They are just a rich family from France. Mr. Malfoy bought his way onto the wizengamot with his gold. He spreads it around like candy to get what he wants. Unfortunately, gold is all it takes to influence some people. Gran taught me politics and etiquette too."

"We thought it might be something like that," Hermione says," Neville we are going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone yet. You may know what it means when we tell you, since you are from a branch of Harry's ancestor's family."

"Which family is that," Neville asks curiously?

"Harry is a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff," she says," we saw your name on the family tree. Harry is from the oldest child while you are from a younger child. Technically that would make you cousins many times removed because of your common many generation's great grandparents. Godrick is descended from Merlin himself so that is why Harry carries Merlin's staff. I am a direct descendant of Morgana Lefay who was a great grandmother to Rowena Ravenclaw, so I carry her staff. Harry is also considered the magical descendant of Salazar Slytherin due to conquest. Tom Riddle was a direct descendent by blood, but when he attacked Harry as a baby his body was destroyed and if he hadn't taken measures to keep his soul anchored to this plain of existence he would be dead. That's not all. By the magic of the Pendragon family, Harry pulled Excalibur from the stone floor in Vault one at Gringotts."

Harry pulls the sword from the scabbard that appears at his side to show Neville. Neville takes one look at it and is on his knees immediately.

"My liege," He asks," How may I serve you.

Harry taps the sword once on Neville's right shoulder, then his left," Rise, Sir Longbottom, we have need of a champion for our cause."

Neville rises up and says," I am yours to command sire."

A sword appears at Neville's side in an ornate scabbard fit for a King's Champion. He pulls the sword out to look at it. The name Lancelot is etched into the blade. Neville can feel a surge of power flow through him as he is bonded to Harry and Hermione as their champion.

Hermione sees the change in his aura and looks to Harry who nods.

"There is one more thing you should know Neville," she says," You felt the surge of power did you not?"

"Yes my Queen, I did." He says.

"Harry and I have a soul bond," she says.

"Merlin," Neville whispers as he knows what that means.

"It means we are immortal like the Flamels," Hermione says," And since you are our champion, you are too. We can guarantee you will meet your soul mate next year when she comes to Hogwarts. We know who she is and I think you will know as well as soon as you see her. We can't tell you who as it is against the rules. When you two kiss for the first time she will become immortal as well. I don't think you will need to convince her to kiss you as she may actually be the one to initiate the kiss. She is very honest and straight forward and can sometimes be very blunt in what she says. Harry and I know her very well. You will make a very good couple. A word of caution, when your status gets out, girls are going to flock around you pretending they want you, when all they really want is to be associated with you. Just tell them you are betrothed and you are not allowed to talk about it yet. For now, we will attempt to hide our true natures until we have no choice. Our marriage, we can't hide as it will come out in the sorting."

As she finished her speech the train rolled to a stop at the Hogsmeade station. Harry, Hermione and Neville depart the train for the boats without direction from Hagrid and enter a boat together. Another girl by the name of Susan Bones enters the boat as the fourth rider.

"Hello Neville," she greets him," How have you been?"

"I'm doing good Susan," Neville says," Let me introduce you to Harry and Hermione Potter. His mother was my godmother before she died and my mother is his godmother. I just wish she could be here. I wish both of them could be here."

Harry looks over at Hermione and nods and then looks at Susan," Nice to meet you Susan. Isn't your aunt the head of Law Enforcement?"

"Yes she is. I'm very proud of her accomplishments," Susan says," She is a woman in a man's world. I look up to her very much and hope to make her proud of me."

"You should be proud of her Susan. She is a very great role model for women in the magical world," Hermione says," She is a great role model for me as well."

Susan sits up straighter when she hears that," Thanks. You want to be friends?"

"Of course," Hermione says," I would like to have a friend that is a girl so we can talk about girl things. My husband shuts me out when he hears me and mum talking."

"There are some things us guys just don't need to hear or understand," Harry says," You girls can have at it. Us guys will just have to talk about slaying dragons and rescuing damsels in distress."

"The only damsel you are rescuing had better be the one sitting right here Harry James Potter." Hermione says with a huff and a smile on her face.

Harry looks at Neville, "Aren't you going help me here Neville?"

"Leave me out of it Harry," he says," When a girl uses your full name you just say yes dear and hope you live to see tomorrow."

Harry looks at Hermione and says," Yes dear."

They all burst out laughing as the boats turn the corner and the castle comes into view. After a lot of oohs and aahs from everyone in the boats they finally dock at the boathouse. Hagrid led them up a long flight of stairs to a set of doors where he knocked three times. Professor McGonagall answered the door and gave her, your house is your home speech, and led them into an antechamber next to the entrance to the Great Hall. The house ghosts came streaming though the chamber, scaring a couple of girls in the back.

"Must be first years." one of them says," Welcome to Hogwarts."

After a short wait Professor McGonagall leads them through the doors to the Great Hall where Harry and Hermione feel the wards to the castle shift to them.

"_Welcome to Hogwarts, Heirs,"_ they hear in their heads.

"_It's good to be back again,"_ Harry sends to the castle.

"_Indeed. I will do more to help you this time,"_ She answers back.

"_Thank you Lady Hogwarts,"_ Hermione sends.

"_You're welcome."_ Lady Hogwarts answers.

Headmaster Dumbledore felt the wards shift and wondered who they shifted to. He still doesn't remember anything about Harry Potter since all information about him was removed three years ago. He looked at all of the new students and recognized a few of them from his association with their parents but of Harry he knows nothing.

On a stool in the front of the hall sits an old tattered hat. The hat comes alive, clears its throat and starts to sing.

I may look tacky

Sitting here all thread bare

And tatty

….

But looks can be deceiving

For I am quite soft

And comfy

….

Put me on your head

And we will see

Which house is yours to be

….

By sifting through

Your thoughts and desires

We will determine together

….

Whether Gryffindor House is for you

Are you brave or have courage enough?

To do you do what is right

Instead of what is easy?

….

It might be Ravenclaw House

If courage is not your trait

Maybe you have intellect and whit.

Would you rather study a bit.

….

Maybe Hufflepuff House is for you

Not afraid of hard work?

Are you loyal to others?

Here is where you can prove your druthers

….

Then again maybe you have

Cunning and Guile

Are you ambitious enough?

For Slytherin House?

….

Before today

The houses were divided

From today forward

They will be reunited

….

Or they will be torn asunder

By the Founder's thunder

For the Founder's heirs

Have returned to their lair

….

For the reckoning is at hand

It is up to you to decide

To be united under one banner

Or to fall under the hammer

….

Come forward

One by one and put me on

So we can see

Which house is yours to be

...

The Great Hall is totally silent after that song until someone from the Gryffindor table starts clapping.

"Bloody right," Is heard being said by the person that starts the clapping.

"It's about time," Is heard somewhere else as the applause builds.

"Way to go hat," Someone else yells. The applause is now thunderous.

The hat takes a bow to the left and to the right and sits still, waiting on the first student. The applause dies down as Professor McGonagall unrolls her parchment and starts calling names.

"Abbot, Hannah," She calls.

Hannah walks up and puts the hat on.

"Hufflepuff," It calls out.

And so the sorting starts.

Susan Bones is sorted into Hufflepuff and everything goes well until the first anomaly.

Professor McGonagall looks at her list and with raised eyebrows reads," Sir Neville Longbottom."

He strides up to the stool and puts the hat on.

"_I think our cover is about to be blown,"_ Harry sends to Hermione over their bond.

"_Maybe,"_ She sends back.

Neville sits there for a few minutes as the hat sifts through his thoughts.

"Hufflepuff champion's quarters," the hat shouts out.

Neville gets up and sits with the Hufflepuffs and waits on Harry and Hermione to be sorted.

The next anomaly comes up when Professor McGonagall calls out," Draco Malfoy."

Draco struts up to the stool and stuffs the hat on his head and demands to be put into Slytherin House like his father. The hat sifts through his thoughts and sits there for a few minutes.

"Headmaster, "the hat says," I need a ruling here. This student doesn't fit any of the houses."

This surprises everyone and the students start snickering.

"What's the problem," Headmaster Dumbledore asks?

"He keeps demanding to be put into Slytherin. The trouble is he is about as cunning and subtle as the Hogwarts Express rumbling down the tracks. He is arrogant beyond belief and has been waited on hand and foot his whole life. He abuses his elf, has no loyalty to anyone except himself, and he believes everything his father tells him. That leaves out Hufflepuff. He has little to no intellect so Ravenclaw is out and he is about as brave as the cowardly lion from the Wizard of Oz."

The half-bloods and muggleborns all laugh at that comment and then quietly whisper the explanation to their pureblood friends who join in the laughter.

"I have never had a student I couldn't sort before," the hat says," Someone has done a good job of brainwashing this boy."

"When my father hears about this," Draco starts to rant.

"That explains it," the hat says," I remember Lucius Malfoy now. He was just as bad when he was sorted. I put him in Slytherin just to shut him up. Took him three years to learn how to keep his mouth shut after getting beat up by his house mates."

"I'll take him," Professor Snape says," He is my Godson, unfortunately. Maybe being away from his father and under my influence will help."

"Very well," the hat says," Slytherin, provisionally. If he can't learn he will have to be expelled as unsuitable."

Draco is sitting there with tears in his eyes as he can't understand what is happening to him.

"_You think Snape can help him,"_ Harry sends to Hermione?

"_I hope so, If we can straighten Snape out enough,"_ Hermione sends_," He helped us in the last timeline. His mark condemns him, but if he can redeem himself enough, maybe the Creator will reduce his suffering some." _

Draco gets up and walks to the Slytherin table and sits at the end nearest the head table. The rest of his house scoots away from him.

After Pansy Parkinson is sorted into Slytherin, Professor McGonagall looks at her list and sighs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter," She calls out.

Harry and Hermione sigh in relief and walk up together to the stool, where they sit together and put the hat on, which expands to fit both of them.

"_Thank you for not giving away our rank Alistair,"_ They think together.

"_You're welcome, now where to put you. Oh I see, you are soul bound and Mr. Longbottom is bound to you as your champion,"_ the hat thinks to them," _I see you have been here before and want to keep a low profile this time around." _

Then out loud," Very well, it better be, Hufflepuff married quarters."

Hufflepuff table erupts in cheers as Harry and Hermione walk over to sit next to Neville.

Professor Dumbledore nods at the couple in welcome as they take their seats.

"_Looks like we have a new married couple this year,"_ he thinks to himself_," They are awful young, but magic is like that sometime."_

Eventually Blaze Zabni is sorted into Slytherin and he gets up to make his welcome speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to all of the new students as well as the old. The forbidden forest is just that, forbidden to all students as too dangerous. The third floor corridor on the right side is off limits this year to all students. So please stay away from it unless you wish to die a most painful death. Also, this year I am pleased to welcome back Quirinus Quirrell from a year-long sabbatical to teach the Defense against the Dark Arts class. Welcome back Professor Quirrell."

The students clap politely as he takes a nervous bow.

"The only thing left to say is; **Nitwit Oddment Blubber and Tweak**." He says with a magnanimous wave of his arms.

Food appears on all the tables and the students dig in while giving the headmaster odd looks, wondering if he is all there.

While they are eating Harry comments to Hermione," I wonder if he stopped to think about the wording of his speech. I mean, telling a bunch of hormonal teenagers not to do something is tantamount to waving a red flag in front of a bull. I wonder how long it will take before someone goes up there anyway?"

"No telling," Hermione says aloud, then sends," _you think we should reinforce the door or something?"_

"_We could ask Hogwarts to misdirect anyone other than a teacher or us from finding the corridor."_ Harry suggests over their bond.

"_Already done as soon as you brought it up, Lord and Lady Potter," _They hear in their heads.

"_Thank you Lady Hogwarts,"_ the Potters send back.

"That should make it safer and still allow Hagrid to feed Fluffy," Harry says the last part quietly.

After the feast is over Professor Sprout walks up to Harry and Hermione and asks them to follow her to her office. She leads them down a corridor towards where Harry and Hermione know the entrance to the kitchens is located. When they arrive, they find Professor McGonagall waiting for them as well.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Hermione says politely as they enter.

Professor Sprout sits in her chair behind her desk, while Professor McGonagall sits next to her.

"May we sit Professors?" Harry asks and with a wave of his hand, conjures two chairs for Hermione and him to sit in.

The two Professors gasp at the casual way that Harry was displaying his magic.

"That's very impressive," Professor Sprout says," there is obviously more to you two than just a magical bond."

Harry looks over to Hermione and gives him a subtle nod, which is not missed by the two professors.

"Professor Sprout," Harry starts out," We asked Alistair to put us in your house so we could stay under the radar, so to speak."

They both raise their eyebrows at the term.

"That is a muggle expression, meaning that we don't want to be given undo attention," Hermione explains," Harry has enough problems with his fame as it is."

"Everyone thinks Hufflepuff House is the house of duffers and just gets all the leftovers from the other houses," Harry says holding his hand up at her indignant expression," Hermione and I know better. We happen to think Hufflepuff is the most stable house in Hogwarts. Beside, Helga Hufflpuff was my many times great grandmother. She was married to Godric Gryffindor making me and Hermione the owners of Hogwarts. She's heir to Rowena Ravenclaw, by the way. I am also magical heir by conquest of Salazar Slytherin. We also own Hogsmead and by treaty most of the forbidden forest. We plan on giving the forest back to the Centaurs before the year is out."

"Professor McGonagall knows all of this," Hermione says," and we will allow her to fill you in on some of the details. We will need your witch's oath to not reveal who we are if you want the good stuff. We have always held you in high regard Professor and feel confident you won't knowingly betray us, but the oath is for your protection as much as ours."

She and Professor McGonagall confer quietly as the deputy headmistress convinces her with a few minor details about the Potters.

"You have proof of your claims?" Professor Sprout asks," I am concerned for my students. We have never had a married couple in Hufflepuff before. That usually happens in Slytherin because of their so called pureblood attitude. Unfortunately they have a lot of pregnancies in young girls because the boys rape the girls on a regular basis. I don't want anything like that to start in my house because you are married."

Harry and Hermione sit there with their faces getting stonier by the second as she is speaking.

"How long has this been going on," Harry asks in a low, dangerous voice?

"For as long as Hogwarts has been here," Professor McGonagall says," We can never prove it because none of the girls will press charges. The ones that get pregnant are sent home to have their babies. Their Hogwarts education is over. They can opt for another school once they have their babies but their lives are essentially ruined in English magical society. If they are lucky, they will find a wizard that will love them and their child anyway."

"Teenage pregnancies happen in the muggle world too," Hermione says softly," though not like this. And there are a lot more of them than us."

"So much for helping with Snape," Harry mutters under his breath to Hermione.

She nods agreement back at him, just as pissed as he is.

"This will stop right now," Harry declares after thinking a few minutes," Lady Hogwarts, I want all Slytherin's monitored at all times for this type of activity. Put a portrait of a knight in armor in each male dorm and a matronly dorm mother in each of the girl's dorms that they can talk to if they need a mother figure to confide in. I want the frames set so if they try to cover them, whatever material they use will catch fire and burn. If they try to cover it with anything else, we want to be notified. If you monitor any witch from any house protesting the advances of a wizard trying to force themselves on her notify us immediately. This practice will not be allowed to continue."

"By the will of the founder's heirs, it shall be done," a ladies voice was heard echoing around the room.

Portraits appeared in every dorm room in Slytherin house to the surprise of the students. When the girls were told what they were there for by their portraits some of the older girls broke down crying in relief that something is finally being done. In the portraits in the boy's dorms, the knights just stood there watching the boys with their arms crossed and eyes glowing. Some of the older boys that were practitioners tried to take the portraits down and got their fingers burned for their trouble. They tried spells to get rid of their watchers and shields snapped into place around the painting in question. One of the leaders went and got Professor Snape and he tried to no avail.

"You cannot overpower Hogwarts," the portrait says as they try," we are watching you."

Back in Professor Sprout's office, the two professors are looking at Harry and Hermione with new respect in their eyes.

"You really are the founder heirs," she says in awe.

Harry and Hermione show their rings to her as proof.

"You have my oath," she declares and gives it.

"Thank you," Harry says," This is part of what the song was about at the sorting. We were unaware of this particular issue though, even in the last time line. If you will show us to our quarters, Professor McGonagall can fill you in on everything. She was there when most of it happened."

She leads them though a second door into the Hufflepuff common room and over to a door on the side with a portrait of a badger and her kits playing in a field."

They set the password and went to bed, exhausted after their long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The first day of school, saving Flitwick and warning Snape.**

The next morning the couple gets up and meets Neville in the common room for the trip to the Great Hall for breakfast. A female voice comes at them from their right as they enter the common room.

"Harry?" the voice asks," Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Harry and Hermione look up at the voice and immediately get tears in their eyes as they see who the voice belongs to.

"Dora," they exclaim as they run over to her and grab her in a bear hug with happy tears flowing. They are both giddy with happiness as they look up at the taller girl. Nymphadora Tonks, along with her husband Remus Lupin were early casualties in the war in the previous time line.

"I'm happy to see you too Harry," Dora says," Last time I saw you, you were only a year old. I'm surprised you remember me. Would you like to introduce me to this girl standing next to you?"

"I remember you too Dora," Harry says winking at Hermione," Dora, may I introduce you to my wife Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger. Hermione this is my cousin, Dora Tonks. She doesn't like her first name so I shortened it to Dora to stay alive."

"Good thing too," Dora says then continues without stopping or taking a breath," I really **don't** like my first name. Makes me sound like some sex addict, or something. I don't know what my mother was thinking, anyway Harry, I'm glad you remember me. If you need any help, like some of the older kids picking on you or help with your studies, let me know. Family always sticks up for family. By the way welcome to the family Hermione."

Hermione titters at her antics, just happy to see her alive again.

"Thank you," she says," I'm glad Harry has other family, besides the Dursley's."

"You acted like you knew me just then," Dora says," you had tears in your eyes as you hugged me."

Hermione leans over and to whisper in her ear.

"Harry and I have a soul bond, I feel everything he does," she whispers as a way to cover up her true feelings of happiness.

Dora pulls back and looks at them with wide eyes," It'll be our secret." She says and then hugs them again.

"Neville knows," Harry says quietly," he has to know as he is our champion."

Dora looks at the two with new light in her eyes as she takes in the information. Then she realizes something and sees it confirmed in the twinkle in the Potter's eyes.

"Merlin," she whispers to herself," I'm a member of the royal family."

"I carry his staff," Harry says and shows her his wand with the slight glow at the tip.

She promptly faints from the information overload. Neville, who has been observing quietly while waiting on his King and Queen, rushes over to take one of Dora's arms as Harry takes the other to keep her upright while Hermione enervates her.

"What happened?" she asks as she stands up on her own.

"You fainted," Neville says.

"I don't faint," she says indignantly, then," I did, didn't I? How embarrassing."

"We caught you and revived you before you could collapse," Harry says.

"Thanks," Dora says," I could have sworn you said you carry Merlin's staff."

"He does," Hermione confirms," I carry Morgana Lefay's."

She faints again and Neville and Harry hold her up again while Hermione revives her.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asks," please, no more surprises."

"Okay," Hermione says," no more for now. We will show you everything later in the Room of Requirements. We going to the Great Hall to get our schedules; would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Room what?" she asks," and yes I would like to join you."

"It a special room on the seventh floor near the Gryffindor common room," Harry answers," We will all meet there after evening meal, before curfew."

"Okay Harry," Dora says," I can wait. Let's go eat. I'm starving."

Everyone laughs at her bubbly attitude. It's like a breath of fresh air to the couple. Neville is just starting to get an idea of the type of people his King and Queen are.

The group walks out the portrait hole towards the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione in the lead, with Neville to Harry's right and one step back along with Dora to Hermione left and also one step back.

Everyone in the hallways along the way stops to watch them pass. They can feel the power radiating from Harry and Hermione while they see the confidence on Neville's and Dora's faces. That a seventh year is following behind a trio of first years also doesn't go unnoticed. They enter the Great Hall, walk over to the Hufflepuff table and after taking their seats, fill their plates from the various platters on the table and begin to eat. Professor Sprout comes over and hands out schedules to the four of them.

"After talking to Professor McGonagall, I am expecting you two to do quite well in your classes and to help the other students," she says as she hands them their schedule.

"We won't let you down Professor," Hermione assures her.

"Very well," she says," I will see you in my class on Thursday afternoon."

Professor Sprout walks off as they peruse their schedules.

"Looks like charms this morning and double potions this afternoon," Harry comments," We get a double whammy from Snape."

"I feel sorry for you two," Dora says," Snape can be a right bastard to anyone not in Slytherin."

"Don't worry about us," Hermione says," Worry about Snape."

"You're kidding right," Dora says," as much trouble as he has put me through since I have been here, I wouldn't piss on him to put him out if he was on fire. I want to be an auror, which requires a NEWT in potions and I am barely scraping by in his class because of his bias."

"We'll fix that soon enough," Hermione reiterates," Harry and I both have a master's degree in chemistry in the muggle world and we won't let him get away with his bias. You will have an easier year this year. If he proves unsuitable as a teacher we will get another. You **will** get that NEWT."

She looks at them dubiously but doesn't say anything. The group continues to eat their breakfast as the hall fills up with students. Shortly after they finish with their breakfast; the first bell rings at eight fifty, giving the students ten minutes to get to their first class.

Harry and Hermione make it to charms very quickly, having memorized all of the secret passages years ago when they attended in the last time line and they take seats near the professor's desk. After the bell at nine o'clock, Professor Flitwick comes in from his office and climbs up on his desk and then again onto a stack of books he had previously placed there as a platform to stand on. He starts to take roll and when he gets to Harry and Hermione's names he gets excited and takes a tumble, with his books going everywhere. As he is falling from his book stack his head grazes the corner of the desk on his way to the floor. Hermione whips her wand out and catches him before he hits the floor and levitates him back onto his desk, where he lies there in a dazed state. Harry walks up to him and places his hand on the cut the professor received from his fall where it takes on a soft white glow as he lets his magic flow into the cut to heal it, then Hermione enervates him.

"How are you feeling sir?" she asks.

He sits up a bit groggily and shakes his head.

"Better," he says in his squeaky voice," What happened?"

"When you called our names, you got a bit overexcited and the books you were standing on sort of went in several different directions at the same time," Harry says," Hermione caught you before you could hit the floor, but not before your head hit the corner of your desk. She levitated you onto your desk and I healed you."

"That's very advanced magic for someone so young," He says," You saved me from a stay in the hospital wing and I thank you, but how did you manage it? You should be totally exhausted from that much magic use at your age, yet you look fine."

"We'll tell you after class," Harry says, then whispers," when there aren't so many ears."

"Tell me Professor Flitwick," Hermione asks," Why don't you have a lectern or at least a stable platform to stand on? You could have been seriously hurt if you had hit the floor head first."

"What's a lectern?" he asks.

They both look at him funny.

"A lectern is what Professor Dumbledore stood behind when he made his welcoming speech," Hermione answers.

"But that was just a painted stick with a piece of wood on top to hold his notes. He thought he was pretty clever when he transfigured it from a stick he brought in from outside. It only lasts a few hours and then reverts back to a stick. He does that just before any major speeches he has to make that are longer than a few lines. You probably didn't notice it was gone this morning. Something like that would hardly work in here," the professor explains.

"Let's see if we can't do something about that, shall we," Hermione says with her fingers on her chin while she looks around," Professor? Do you need this desk?"

"I only use it to stand on," He says while shaking his head.

"Good, that will give me the space I need," she says.

She reaches over to him and lifts him down to the floor, out of the way, then points her wand at the desk and shrinks it down to doll house size. She picks it up and sets it on a book shelf to get it out of the way. She then points her wand at the spot where the desk was sitting and with a bright flash of white light a mahogany lectern appears. The lecture platform is padded and stands high enough for him to be seen by everyone in the tiered seats of the classroom. The back of the lectern has stairs with gold railings that are just the right size for Professor Flitwick's legs to climb without having to stretch between steps. On the front is a plaque with his name carved into it.

"That should do it," she says," It's permanent. Go ahead and give it a try."

Professor Flitwick looks at her and then at the device she made, walks over and touches it, then climbs the stairs in amazement at her fine craftsmanship. When he gets to the top and steps on the cushioned platform he lets out a contented sigh and gets ready to start his lecture. He notices the class is all staring at Harry and Hermione with wide eyes and mouths hung open. He clears his throat to get their attention.

"Yes," he starts," It should be obvious to everyone by now that Mr. and Mrs. Potter are a very powerful wizard and witch. It is obvious also that this will be the norm for them. What you witnessed today was three examples of different branches of magic that you will learn here at Hogwarts. The first was the levitation charm when Mrs. Potter kept me from hitting the floor. That spell will be taught today in this class. The next two examples will not be taught until your later years. The second form of magic you saw is called healing magic and will be taught to those interested in healing in NEWT year. The last form of magic you witnessed is called conjuration, a branch of Transfiguration and will be taught by Professor McGonagall, also in NEWT year. As I said earlier, Mr. and Mrs. Potter are very powerful. The type of magic you witnessed today would put any of you in the hospital wing due to magical exhaustion. The levitation spell will be taught this year on small light objects like a feather. As you get older, your magical strength will grow with practice and you will be able to levitate heavier objects. As you can see, each of you has a feather sitting next to you. Please take your feathers and place them in front of you."

The children are very attentive after the earlier demonstration and eager to see if they can get the charm to work for them.

"The incantation for the levitation charm is Wingardium Leviosa. Draw the gar out in Wingardium and give emphasis on the O in leviosa. So it should sound like Wingaaardium LeviOsa. The wand movements are a simple left to right swish of your wand with a small flick upwards at the end. Okay, now everyone practice the words of the incantation and the wand movements and when you feel you are ready, focus on the feather in front of you and do the spell."

Everyone starts repeating the spell out loud while practicing the wand movements and after a few minutes some of the feathers start to move. Neville practices the wand movements and words until he has them memorized. Then he just points his wand at his feather like Hermione taught him on the train and wills his magic to flow. The feather starts slowly floating up and moving around the room to wherever he points his wand. Neville's feather is soon joined by Harry and Hermione's, as they dance across the room spinning around each other.

"Bravo," Professor Flitwick cheers," Five points each to Hufflepuff for an excellent demonstration."

The other students watch and get even more determined. It's not long before more feathers join theirs. Professor Flitwick awards points accordingly and is very happy with the progress of his first class of the year. Soon the bell rings and it is time for the next class.

"For homework please write fifteen centimeters on the levitation spell, due by next class. You may practice your charms in your common rooms on your feathers, but not in the hallways," Professor Flitwick says," Class dismissed. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, would you join me please? You are not in trouble."

The last part was said for the benefit of the others in the class so they wouldn't spread the wrong rumors. Being of mixed race (human and goblin) Professor Flitwick is very cognizant of how rumors get started about the wrong thing.

The first year Hufflepuff's all have a two hour break until lunch before potions in the afternoon. So the rest of them retire to their common room or onto the grounds for their break.

Harry and Hermione follow the professor into his office for their promised explanation.

"I noticed a couple of things beside your strong powers in the classroom earlier," He starts out," First, I noticed Neville didn't use the wand movements or the incantation to make his feather fly, even though it is obvious he took the time to memorize them. Second, I noticed each of your wands has a very small magical glowing ball at the tip. I know that is a representation that you have a staff each. The news about your power levels will be around the school before you leave this office. I did that on purpose to help cover for your obvious power levels, but to also account for the glow at the end of your wands. The students will think it is just a manifestation of that power. Most of the teachers will too. Very few of the teachers will know anything about staffs, other than Merlin had one. What are you willing to tell me? I want to be able to help you in any way I can, but I need to know where you are in your education and what to expect from you."

Harry and Hermione both will their wands to become staffs. They expand and adjust to the appropriate height for each of them.

"We do have staffs, as you can see," Harry says," This used to be Merlin's staff and Hermione's belonged to Morgana Lefay and we are the founder's heirs. We are powerful because we can channel Gaia and get our power directly from Mother Earth. There are several other things we can do as well that are part of our DNA makeup provided by the Creator himself and we are soul bound. We are prodigies in the muggle world, have eidetic memories and discovered a long time ago that magic is all about intent. If you have the power to back it up, all you need to do is think about what you want to do with your magic and will it to do so. That is why Neville could do what he did in class today. We taught him that on the train. We also told him he would have to get stronger for some things just like you said in class, so we will monitor him to make sure he doesn't overextend himself."

"One other thing that I would like to understand," Professor Flitwick says.

"What's that professor?" Hermione asks.

"How were you able to lift me and set me on the floor?" He asks," I may be short in stature, but because of my goblin half, I weigh in at around one hundred ten kilos."

Hermione got a blush of embarrassment on her face," I hope I didn't embarrass you too much. I sometimes forget my strength and act without thinking. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, we goblins are a tough race. I could feel the strength in your grip on my body and knew you wouldn't drop me, so I wasn't worried," He says assuredly.

"Thanks Professor," Hermione says," If you spot us doing something unusual like that, remind us. We don't want to give away too many secrets unintentionally."

"I will most certainly do that. It sounds like you would make good classroom assistants," Professor Flitwick says, thinking," If I am understanding you correctly, you don't really need the lessons to learn magic since it is obvious you know how to control it, so I think I would like you to help me in my class with the other students in demonstrating the charms for the class so they will see what to expect and then go around the class helping them out."

"That sounds lovely Professor," Hermione says," I suspect that since we own the school, this will be our life for a while. With our bond, we will be around a long time to teach. We will make Hogwarts the best school in the world for magic."

"Get with Professor McGonagall and she will fill you in on anything else you need to know about us." Harry says," Do not talk to Professor Dumbledore about us. His memory has been wiped of all knowledge of the Potters by a ward Hermione placed around my aunt and uncle's house to keep wizards away from them. They have a phobia about magic that came about with my mother's death and we wanted to guarantee their right to live their lives as they see fit without our interference."

"Yes sir," Professor Flitwick says as he recognizes he is actually speaking to his bosses.

With the meeting over, Harry and Hermione leave his office and wander the grounds till lunch. They still have to contend with potions in the afternoon.

ooOOoo

After a good lunch with their classmates, the group of students all head down to the dungeons for Potions. Upon arriving in the classroom, Harry and Hermione take seats near the front. The Hufflepuffs are being partnered with Ravenclaw house for Potions and after the students settle in their chosen seats everyone gets parchment and quill out, ready to take notes.

The classroom door bangs open and Professor Snape strides to the front of the class with his robes billowing and they swirl gallantly as he turns quickly to face the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He starts out in a silky smooth voice," As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." (JK Roweling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Ch. 8 Pg. 136 & 137)

He looks around the class and spots the Potter scribbling away with their quills. Some of the other students are as well. He scowls at them and then starts in on the son of his school nemesis.

"Potter!" Snape says suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"That is a sixth year potion professor. According to Advanced Potion Making, page ten starting with line fifteen on the page those two ingredients, along with Valerian root and Sophophorus bean will make the Draught of Living Death. The potion can be made stronger by crushing the Sophophorus bean with a silver potions knife instead of cutting it and adding a single clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir," Harry says calmly with Hermione nodding in agreement.

Snape stares at Harry in disbelief and says," Well, well, well; looks like someone at least studies ahead. Tell me. Where would I find a bezoar?"

"I suspect in an emergency I could find one in your cupboard," Harry answers," However, in nature they are usually found in the stomach of a goat and will counteract most poisons."

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane," Snape asks?

"One Thousand and One Herbs and plants, page two thirty seven line four and page six forty two, line seven. They are both names for the same plant. It also goes by the name of Aconite in the muggle world. The plants are poisonous to eat as they are, but they are a key ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion." He answers.

"I'm impressed," Professor Snape says, and then turns to the class. "Today we will be brewing a basic potion for curing boils. The instructions are on the board and Potter I expect a perfect potion from you. You have one hour, the ingredients are in the cupboard."

"Hold," Harry says to the class," Do not do anything yet."

"What are you doing Potter?" Professor Snape sneers," This is my class. You can't come in here and dictate to my students. 50 points from Hufflepuff. You are just as arrogant as your father. I am the teacher here not you."

"That has yet to be determined and no points will be deducted," Harry answers calmly," I am a little disturbed by the last line in your introductory speech **and** by the fact you asked me questions no **normal** first year student would be able to answer. **Now**, you start the very first class out by expecting first year students, some of whom have only known about magic for a few days, to start brewing a potion that could blow up in their faces if they don't follow the instructions precisely. Most of them don't have a clue how to set their fires or even set up their equipment properly."

"If you're so smart," Snape sneers," Show us how you would teach this class, and when you fail I will see you expelled for your arrogance."

He sits back in his chair with a sneer on his face and glares at Harry.

"Very well," Harry says," Since you asked so nicely, sit back and watch how it is done. Hermione and I have eidetic memories. We also happen to have a master's degree in muggle chemistry. The first thing in any class that deals with chemicals, which is what all potion ingredients are, is safety procedures. We don't want anyone getting hurt accidentally. The first thing we are going to do is provide protective clothing for lab work, or in this case brewing. This next part is something that you would not have been able to do, but you could have at least requested it."

"Hogwarts," Hermione calls out," Please add another room adjacent to this one suitable for brewing potions. Make sure it is well ventilated."

"By the will of the founder's heirs, it shall be done," a ladies voice was heard echoing around the room.

This startles the class and the Professor, causing all of the students to stare at Harry and Hermione with new respect. A large door appears on the left side of the room that opens into the adjacent room Hermione asked for. The class all gets up to walk through the doors with Professor Snape following. He is starting to get a sense for the power and authority the Potter's carry. When they enter the room, several rows of tables that are a comfortable height for the first years to stand behind are available, along with stools the correct height for each student to sit on if they desire. Along the back wall is a row of hooks with lab coats hanging from them with tight sleeves that won't snag a cauldron or tool accidentally. The hooks also have safety glasses hanging from them. Each work station is provided with an adjustable bluebell flame burner to set a caldron above and a cutting board for potion ingredients.

Harry starts, "The first thing that you will do before brewing is to remove your outer robes and put a lab coat on. The design of our robes, with the sleeves flaring out as they do is an invitation for disaster. If you look at Professor Snapes robes, you will notice his sleeves button snuggly around his wrists."

The students all look over at Professor Snape, who cooperates by showing his arms and wrists.

Harry continues," This is so he doesn't accidentally dip the hanging sleeves from his regular robes into whatever potion he is brewing, thus contaminating the potion. They also protect his arms if a potion is hot and bubbling. Sometimes a big bubble might burst and splash his arms, chest, or even his face. That is what the safety glasses are for. He may not have known about them as they are a muggle creation. If you look over in the back left corner you will see a row of large sinks. They serve two purposes. One, if you do get splashed on your bare skin, run over there quickly and run cold water across where you got splashed. This will help alleviate the burn from the hot fluid until you can be healed. The other purpose is so you can wash your caldron thoroughly after each class. A clean cauldron is essential for each class. A dirty caldron will contaminate the potion you are trying to learn and get you a lower grade than if you had a clean caldron and an uncontaminated potion. **Very important to remember. **There are some potion ingredients that don't mix well with others. If your caldron is contaminated with some of those ingredients, it could blow up in your face, possibly even killing you or at least seriously injuring you. Potions can be a wonderful field to study and learn, but you have to take it seriously as it can also be a very dangerous field to work in. It is the same in the muggle chemical field."

Hermione takes over," The potion Professor Snape wants us to brew today is called the Boil Cure Potion. The ingredients are one liter of water, Dried Nettles, Crushed Snake Fangs, stewed Horned Slugs and Porcupine Quills. Add the nettles and stewed slugs together into the water and let them come to a boil over a medium fire. While those are cooking, crush your snake fangs together in your mortar bowl using the pestle until you get a fine powder. The potion should have turned to a light reddish color after it comes to a boil. Sprinkle the now powdered snake fangs across the surface of your boiling potion and turn the fire down low to let it simmer for fifteen minutes. You will know when the time is up because it will change color to a dark yellow. When the color changes, you need to stir the potion clockwise five times and then counterclockwise three times. Do this slowly and methodically, counting as you go. Try not to lose count and above all, be patient. If you have counted correctly, your potion color should turn to a light green, remove it from the fire **and then** add your porcupine quills. The potion will turn a nice aqua blue in color if it was done correctly. This is very important. Do not add the quills until you have taken the caldron from the fire or it will melt the caldron and spill the hot potion all over you. The key to brewing potions, and this works for your other classes as well, is to stay completely focused on what you are doing."

"Okay class," Harry says," set up your caldrons and let's get started. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. The only stupid question is the one you haven't asked yet. You can't learn if you don't ask for help if you need it."

They all get started with Harry and Hermione walking around the class to answer any questions and to keep any mistakes or accidents from happening. After thirty minutes the potions are all completed and a perfect aqua blue in color. The hospital wing now has a nice supply to get started for the year.

Harry walks over to Professor Snape, who is standing in the corner in disbelief and says," Except for leaving out explaining the properties of each of the ingredients, that is how you teach a class. These dunderheads, as you call them have now brewed up five imperial gallons of perfect Boil Cure Potion for the hospital wing. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will praise you for teaching such a fine class. I realize you couldn't have added a lab like Hermione and I did, but it is here now to stay. The tables will adjust in height based on the year group you are teaching. You will need to give the safety speech to each of your classes, all the way up to seventh year. It will help them, though most of them should have figured out the safety part on their own by now, the point is they shouldn't have had to. It should be the first lesson all first years learn. I think you will find that if you teach using the method we used today, you will have less caldron meltdowns and explosions to contend with. You will also become the best potions **teacher** ever, to go along with fact of you being the youngest potions **master** ever. You know how dangerous potions can be if they are not prepared properly. Muggle chemicals are the same. Walking around the room, sneering and denigrating students to the point they are afraid of you is asking for a caldron to blow up in your face as you walk by, possibly blowing up the whole classroom with you and the students still in it."

"What do you want from me Potter? I have to keep up appearances for the children of the Purebloods in my house. If I don't put on airs for them or favor them my life will be forfeit. Some of their fathers were ruthless in the last war." Snape says in a quiet voice so as to not be overheard by the students.

Harry also lowers his voice," That is pure unadulterated bullshit. You have one of the most dangerous jobs here in the school. You don't have to be nice, you just have to be as serious as this job requires. Think of it this way. If you don't get those privileged purebloods to learn potions properly, they could go home boasting that they know what they are doing because you are fudging their grades to please their fathers. Their fathers could demand they brew a potion that is needed for something they are doing, legal or not and they could blow up their own house, killing their family in the process. Be strict, but fair. Teach your subject properly, like you are being paid to do. You will find most of those left over Death Eaters from the last war love their children as much as anyone else. There will always be exceptions to that as well. Malfoy comes to mind. If his father loved him he wouldn't be like he is now. He is still young enough to unlearn the arrogance of his father and hopefully make something of his life."

"What about you Potter? You seem to be just as arrogant as your father was when he was your age." Snape snaps.

"I know what my father was when he was a teenager," Harry says," He was one of those pureblood idiots like Malfoy and it took my mother to straighten him out. I also know you were the one to report the prophesy to Riddle that led to her death. I would like to think you had no way of knowing who the prophecy referred to or you wouldn't have reported it to him. Ironically, if he had known the whole prophecy, he would have left us alone for fear he would be engineering his own doom. Since it doesn't matter, I will tell you the prophesy goes on to say that he would mark me as his equal. I would have a power he knows not, which Hermione and I have in spades and that one of us would have to kill the other as we both can't live while the other is around. Let me show you something for your edification."

Harry turns his head to the left, moving his longish hair out of the way, and shows Professor Snape a small silver tattoo of an ankh on the bone behind his earlobe. Snape's eyes widen as he recognizes the symbol.

"_He has the Creator's mark,"_ he whispers to himself.

Harry continues," I see you recognized that symbol. My wife has one too and I have a news flash for Mr. Riddle. Hermione and I are both already immortal and will outlive him by several thousand years. You can tell him, if he decides to make an appearance, we are coming for him. You need to find a way to redeem your soul before Riddle is killed, because when he dies, so will you. That mark on your arm will kill you because your soul is directly linked with his."

Snape's eyes widen once again as Harry's message sinks in.

"I see he didn't bother to tell you or any of his followers about that part, did he? If you are successful, the mark will fade away on its own." Harry assures him as he starts to leave, and then turns back.

"Oh, and one other thing," he says, his eyes burning with a green fire," If I find out you have anything to do with the boys in your house raping any girl in this school. You won't have to wait for Riddle to die, because I will kill you myself, if Hermione doesn't get to you first."

With that said; Harry walks over to Hermione giving her a kiss before taking her hand and walking out of the classroom.

Professor Snape rushes through the main classroom and into his quarters where he gets a bottle of fire whiskey from his cupboard and downs a whole snifter before filling it again. He sits in his favorite chair shaking as he tries to calm his nerves. He has never felt power as raw as he felt coming from Harry Potter and if his wife Hermione has as much power as he does he vowed to himself he would do whatever it takes to stay on their good side. Even the Dark Lord didn't intimidate him as much as Potter. He had to find the ringleaders of the rape gangs and report them to Potter. Let him and his wife take care of them. He sat there for the rest of the night getting plastered while trying to think of a way to follow Potter's advice on teaching and cleaning up his house.

AN: I got the idea for the rape gangs from an episode of Star Trek the Next Generation where Tasha Yar was talking about how she grew up. Never fear, I have an idea or two on how to put the fear of the Creator into them. Their degrees were originally earned in the previous time line and were retested for in the current one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Retrieving property, new friends, Malfoy's challenge and flying lessons.**

Harry is walking Hermione to dinner after potions.

"I heard and approve of everything you said to Professor Snape," she says quietly to him," do you think he got the message?"

"I think so. I could see it in his eyes," Harry says," He is scared to death of me and by extension, you too. I think he will come around. I also think he knows they exist, but is not involved in the rape gangs and will help us find them. My father's map would come in handy. It would certainly help us monitor the castle better. We could use it to catch them in the act and hopefully arrive on the scene before another girl's life is ruined."

"I want a crack at them first Harry," Hermione says sweetly.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Harry says with a smile at her," Let's find the Weasley brothers and get our map back."

They enter the Great Hall and find seats at their house table for dinner. While eating Harry and Hermione are watching Fred and George Weasley eating and cutting up with their friends. As soon as they get up to leave the Potters get up to follow.

They follow the Weasley brothers down a hallway till they are out of site of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Oi, Fred, George," Harry calls out, "Wait up."

The Weasley brothers stop walking and turn to see who called out to them.

"Well, Fred," George says," If it isn't ikle firsties. Should we regale them with our greatness?"

"Well, George," Fred answers," Let's. If they waist our time, we can always use new test subjects."

"There will be no more involuntary test subjects," Harry says with a wave of his hand while he walks up to them.

"Fred?"

"Yea, George?"

"I can't move."

"Me neither."

They both look at Harry and Hermione with trepidation in their eyes.

"Now gentlemen," Harry says, "Why we are following you. We want my father's map back."

"What map is that?" Fred asks.

"Who's your father?" George asks.

"The Marauder's map and my father was Prongs," Harry says.

The brothers found they could move their arms. George digs through his pocket and comes out with a folded parchment that he hands to Harry. Harry takes the parchment from him and touches it with his finger.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry incants.

Letters and lines start to appear on the parchment.

The words Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present: "The Marauders Map" forms on the front of the parchment.

"Mischief managed," Hermione says while taking the map from Harry and placing it in her bag.

"Well met gentlemen," Harry says," Thank you for the return of my property. We know who you are and that you have a dream of opening a joke shop in the future. While that is a worthy goal, we will not have you testing your products on unsuspecting first and second years. Test them on yourselves or you can pay older students that understand the consequences of testing your products. Make up a standard non-indemnity contract that will protect you from revenge. Make sure they understand exactly what you are trying to do with the product you are testing. Nothing will save you from the Aurors if you permanently hurt someone with your testing. We wish you luck. Good day gentlemen."

Harry and Hermione walk away and as soon as they round a corner the Weasley brothers find they can move again.

"Fred?"

"Yea George?"

"Let's not mess with the Potters."

"Good idea."

The Weasley brothers continue down the hall to their destination.

After retrieving the map, Harry and Hermione continue to their quarters, where Harry conjures a wall frame for the map. Hermione opens the map and attaches it to the frame with a sticking charm.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good," She incants with her finger on the map.

"Remove all students except the Slytherins. Show any other student within three meters of any Slytherin student and show all of the adults," Harry commands.

Lines form on the map showing the castle and the locations of every Syltherin student, with an occasional name appearing on the map as it complies with the radius command.

The couple study the map to make sure the Slytherins are behaving themselves and not ganging up on anyone or have someone cornered where they shouldn't be. The professors are going about their business. They spot Peter Pettigrew in in the Gryffindor tower and when they look at the Defense teacher's office they spot Quirrell and practically on top of him the name Tom Riddle is displayed.

"It looks like everyone is where they should be," Hermione comments.

"So far," Harry agrees.

The two sit at their desks to get their homework done for the evening and then play a relaxing game of wizard's chess before retiring for the night.

ooOOoo

The next morning the couple enters the common room where they pick up Neville and Dora for the trip to breakfast. This morning, Susan Bones along with her friend Hannah Abbot follows behind them to the Great Hall. After Harry's group seats themselves Susan walks up to them.

"Do you mind if me and my friend sit with you?" she asks.

"Not at all Susan," Harry answers," How are you Hannah?"

"I'm doing fine Harry," she replies," thank you for asking and for letting us join you."

"Not at all," Harry says," Let me introduce the rest of the group," To my left is my wife and soul mate Hermione. Next to her is Sir Neville Longbottom, he is our champion and across from him is my cousin Dora Tonks. Everyone, these two lovely ladies are Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Susan's aunt is the head of the DMLE; while I'm not sure what your parents do Hannah."

"My mum runs an apothecary in Diagon Alley, while my dad is a muggle doctor, despite being a pureblood wizard."

"That means he is well educated in the muggle world as well as the magical one," Hermione comments," I'm very impressed. Harry and I have several degrees in the muggle world as well. We may be young, but we have perfect recall and very high IQ's, so school was uncommonly easy for us."

"Yes," Hannah answers," It all makes perfect sense now. You guys were all over the muggle news for being prodigies or something. No wonder you taught such a good class yesterday in Potions."

"Thanks," Harry comments," The hard part for us is making and keeping friends. We relate more to adults than to kids our own age. However, now that we are here, we hope we can be friends with you guys."

"That would be lovely," Susan says," I have a hard time making friends as well because of who my aunt is."

"Well," Hermione says," I would love to have a few friends that are girls to talk to and it doesn't make any difference to us who your aunt is. We have our own status problems to deal with. Stick with us and we will teach you how to do magic the right way."

"What does that mean?" Hannah asks.

"It's a way to make your magic work for you without having to do wand movements and incantations," Neville says," Harry and Hermione taught me on the train how to do it and I like it. I have so much better control of my magic now, and it's only the second day of school."

"Okay," Harry says quietly," Let's finish breakfast and head to Transfiguration and we will show you how to do it our way. Just sit around us and we will explain it as we do the lesson Professor McGonagall gives us."

The group finishes up breakfast with small talk about their families and things they like to do for recreation. They all get up as one and head to their class with Dora splitting off to her seventh year class for the morning. Upon arrival at the Transfiguration classroom Harry and Hermione sit at a table near the center of their row while Susan and Hannah sit in front of them so they can hear the anticipated instructions. Neville sits behind Harry. On the desk in the front of the class sits a tabby cat watching as the students enter the class. Once everyone is seated, the cat jumps from the desk and transforms into Professor McGonagall in mid jump. The class breaks out in polite applause at her performance, led by Harry and Hermione to show their appreciation of her ability.

"Thank you," the professor says," That is called human transfiguration and is something you will learn in seventh year. For now we will do something that is much simpler. We will start out by turning matchsticks into needles. They are both similar in size and shape."

She passes out matchsticks to each student, and then teaches the wand movements and incantation.

Harry and Hermione each passes their wand over their matchstick and come away with a perfect needle.

Harry whispers to Susan and Hannah," The key to transfiguration is visualization. You each know what a needle is supposed to look like with a nice shiny point on one end with an eye on the other. Picture the needle perfectly in your mind's eye and when you have it pictured; reach down inside of you until you feel your magical core. Then release your magic to flow down your arm and through your wand. It will feel similar to a stream of water running down your arm when you are in the shower. Don't worry about the incantation or wand movement; just let your magic flow down your arm. When you are ready, point your wand at the matchstick and will your magic to do as you command."

Harry watches as the two girls close their eyes and their breathing becomes slow and regular as they reach inside themselves. Almost as one the two girls open their eyes and touch the matchstick with the tips of their wands and get perfect needles. They both squeal in delight as they accomplish the task. They turn around in their seats and look at the Potters.

"That felt absolutely wonderful," Susan says quietly," I didn't know my magic would feel like that. I could get used to this real easy."

"Me too," Hannah says just as quietly so as not to disturb the class.

"That's great you two," Hermione whispers," You will be limited by your core size until you get older. So don't try to do too much at once. Take each lesson slow and easy to build up your magical core. That is why the teachers always start out with small objects and work up from there. You still have to learn the wand movements and incantations for the tests, but they aren't necessary to make your magic work for you."

"That's a very astute observation Mrs. Potter," Professor McGonagall says quietly as she walks up to them." Five points each, for perfect needles and five extra points to you two, for your explanation. Please see me after class."

"Yes professor," They chant together.

After class the group walks up to her desk.

"You wanted to see us professor," Hermione asks?

"Yes," she says," do you think it wise to teach that kind of magic to students? You know the ministry won't approve of it."

"We know professor," Hermione says," The ministry is all about controlling what is learned and how it is learned. We understand why they do it as well. It's to keep unscrupulous people from using their magic like we do. The department of Mysteries knows what we know about magic and that is why you have to have impeccable scruples to even be considered for work there. Picture someone like Mr. Malfoy being able to cast a deadly spell with his wand hidden up his sleeve. By making everyone learn wand movements and incantations, the other guy has a chance to respond or get out of the way. Some spells are purposely made with complicated wand movements to make them take a while to cast, because they are dangerous spells and the average person would mess them up trying to cast them. Imagine a spell that requires you to draw a pentagram in the air, complete with circle around it. That type of spell would take a lot of practice to get it right. There may be twenty five or more words to the incantation you would have to learn. Now, that type of spell would probably be used for conjuring up a demon or something. With our type of magic, which is the natural way of doing it, not the structured way we are taught in school, that whole process could be reduced down to a second or less if the person casting is powerful enough. We will only teach this to someone we trust. We can teach you how to do it if you don't understand how."

"I know the principle behind it and can use it in emergencies," the professor says," I prefer the structured method though because I have to teach it. Please be positive about who you trust before teaching them this method, and make sure they learn the structured method as well."

"We will professor," Hermione says," We understand all too well what our method is capable of. Thank Merlin Tom Riddle only knows the structured method that he learned here at Hogwarts."

After leaving the professors office, the couple has a break before lunch so they go to their quarters to check the map and read the chapters assigned by Professor McGonagall before lunch. During lunch Neville receives a package from his Grandmother. Inside the package is clear ball about the size of a snitch. He pulls it out of the box and a red mist forms inside the ball.

"Funny," Neville mutters to himself," I don't think I have forgotten anything."

"What do you have there Neville?" Hannah asks.

"It's a remembrall," Neville says holding it up," I don't think I've forgotten anything though."

Draco Malfoy happens to be walking by as Neville is holding up the ball and snatches it from Neville's hand.

"Hey," Neville says as he turns around to see who stole his Remembrall," Give that here Malfoy."

Neville holds his hand up and summons the ball back to his hand.

"What's the matter Longbottom," Malfoy mocks, trying to cover his surprise that Neville could do a fourth year spell wandlessly," forget to put on your underwear this morning?"

"No Malfoy." Neville says standing up to confront him, and then snaps his fingers. He looks down and pulls up the legs to his trousers," I forgot to put socks on this morning, no wonder my toes are cold."

The students around him laugh at his antics while he looks back up at Malfoy.

"I see you didn't forget your hair gel," he says, as he reaches out and knocks on Malfoy's head with his knuckles.

Everyone can hear a metallic clank, clank, clank sound effect caused by Neville's magic as he taunts Malfoy.

"Yep, hard as steel," Neville says," You afraid someone's going to drop a rock on you or something? Better watch out for Peeves, that white hair of yours is like a beacon in the night."

The students laugh louder, causing Malfoy to get redder in the face. He goes for his wand and stops when he hears Harry speak up.

"You pull that wand Malfoy and it will be the last thing you do," Harry says," You like to dish it out but you can't take it."

"Fine," Malfoy says incensed," I challenge you to a wizards duel, at midnight in the trophy room."

"You're not very smart for a Slytherin, "Harry says," You must really think I'm stupid if you think I'll fall for that ploy. I know a set up when I hear one. My cousin is a bully just like you Malfoy. He is also as smart as you in that a brick would be considered a computer compared to him.

The muggleborns all break out laughing at that statement and then explain the term to their pureblood friends who laugh as well. Malfoy has a blank look on his face, having never heard the term before.

"That ploy is one of his favorite ways to get younger children in trouble with their teachers. Dare them to do something they are not supposed to do and then tell a teacher to get them in trouble, while he sits back with a smirk on his face." Harry says," My advice to you is to slink back to your house table and quit trying to provoke others into fights. Otherwise you might get hurt."

Draco draws his wand anyway and as soon as his wand leaves his pocket it is summoned from his hand by Harry, who is now holding it. Harry gets up and walks up to Professor Snape, handing him Draco's wand.

"Maybe you should hold onto this Professor," Harry says," Some children should not be allowed to play with real wands until they learn some responsibility. A little accidental magic and he could hex his toes off or something taking it out of his pocket."

He turns to the students to address them," A pocket is not really a good place to put a wand. Everyone should have a wand holster to prevent accidents. If you can't afford a holster, a scroll tube would work, or anything round and long enough. Older students already know this from experience. A good holster should be required to go with the wand you bought. For those of you that think your back pocket is a good place to store your wand think again. What happens if you forget it's there and sit on it. That's a good way to snap your own wand. My advice is to owl your parents to buy you each a holster and then learn how to use it properly. Your wand is your life line as a witch or wizard. Without one, you are magically defenseless. It is also a deadly weapon and should be treated as such. Just like a muggle gun, a wand can kill a person accidentally. Unlike muggle guns, which are made for the sole purpose of killing, wands are more versatile and can be a wonderful tool. Treat it like your best friend and you will get a lifetime of use from it."

A lot of people pulled their wands from their pockets during Harry's speech.

Professor Dumbledore had been listening to Harry's speech and stood up to address the students.

"What Mr. Potter said is very correct. Wand safety is very important," he says," That was a very good lesson Mr. Potter. I'm sure Mr. Ollivander will thank you for his increase in business."

"While I am sure Mr. Ollivander might benefit if the students follow my advice," Harry says," that was not the reason I brought it up. Wands are the same as muggle guns in that they can be considered deadly weapons. You will not find a muggle family anywhere in the civilized world that will purposefully give a loaded gun to a child at eleven years of age. You have to be twenty one years old to get a permit to carry a concealed weapon, which is what a wand is. Yet, here we are arming children with deadly weapons. I understand that wands are needed for class and we have to have them to learn to control our magic. It would be nice if we could take the bullets out of the wand like muggles do with their guns when not needed. That way, no magic could be performed in the halls; accidental or otherwise. Thank you for the compliment sir but some children are just not responsible enough to be carrying them around all the time."

Harry is looking at Malfoy as he says the last part and walks back to his seat to continue with his lunch.

"I'll get you for this Potter," Draco growls," When my father hears about this, you'll get expelled."

"I hardly think that will happen, Malfoy," Harry says dryly.

He wipes his mouth with his napkin, then turns to face Malfoy again," Considering Hermione and I own the school. Since we claimed our inheritance, Hogwarts became a privately owned school and technically, your father works for us on the advisory board and gets paid a salary. My advice to you, as one of the owners, is to listen to your godfather. He will teach you how to become a proper Slytherin. If you buckle down and study hard, pay attention to what he tells you, you might survive to graduate."

Snape perks up a little bit as he hears this. He is a little surprised at Potter's words of respect. He renews his vow to himself to keep on the Potter's good side and gets up to guide Draco back to the Slytherin table before he digs his hole any deeper.

Harry pitches his voice so only Draco and Snape, who is listening, can hear him," You keep picking fights and going on about how great you are, just because your father says so, you're going to piss off the wrong person and end up having a fatal accident. Looks like I will have to tell you again for it to sink in. Your father sold his soul to his dark lord when he took that mark on his arm. Yes, I know he has it, even if he won't admit it to you. That is strictly taboo to the Creator and he is the only one that has a say so in where your soul ends up after you die. Your father is a dead man walking; he just doesn't know it yet. If you don't want to end up the same as him, listen to your godfather, he loves you despite your arrogant attitude. Your father got where he is today through deceit and murder. Most of your family's gold comes from the dowry your mother brought with her when she was forced to marry your father. It is only a matter of time till he gets caught and then where will that leave you? Think about this and do not contact your father for advice, for he will only get you hurt in the end."

"Listen to him Draco," Snape says," That is good advice. A true Slytherin does not go strutting about advertising how great they are, or how great their father or mother is. They keep their head down and learn as much as they can so they can influence the world from behind the scenes."

"I'll tell you a small secret Draco," Harry whispers," A true Slytherin would not be in Slytherin house at all. He or she would find a way to get the sorting hat to place him or her somewhere unobtrusive like say, Hufflepuff, where he or she could accomplish their goals without bringing attention to him or herself. No one would suspect a Hufflepuff of being cunning, or ambitious. By the time they graduated Hogwarts, they would have quietly gotten an education, while observing the world around them, making sure they have everything they need to achieve their goals. Before you know it, that person has become the minister for magic, or the supreme mugwump of the Wizengamot and no one saw it coming, because who would have thought this quiet, uninteresting person was actually working behind the scenes to get there. Think about it Draco."

Draco looks at Harry, with his twinkling eyes, then Hermione with her smirk and his eyes get wide with understanding as Snape leads him back to his table. Snape caught on right away and his respect for the Potter's skyrockets.

"_It looks like he may have finally got it,"_ Hermione sent to Harry over their bond.

"_I hope so Hermione,"_ Harry sends_," he's young enough to change and I don't want to have to kill him a second time if I can help it. I'm hoping we can get all of the younger children of Death Eaters to change and not follow in their parent's footsteps. It's too late for the marked parents, but not too late for the children."_

She wraps her arm around his and kisses him on the cheek, and then they return to their meal. After lunch is finished, the group heads to their next class, which is History of Magic where Harry and Hermione both nod off before the end of class.

ooOOoo

The next few weeks pass smoothly, with Malfoy behaving himself, mostly, and Professor Snape actually teaching his class properly. He even stops more than one accident from happening and explains to the students what might have happened if he hadn't caught them in time. Slowly, the students are coming to respect Professor Snape as a good teacher. Even the staff is warming up to him and he is starting to get the respect his position deserves.

Professor Dumbledore is pleased for him and is finally feeling vindicated for keeping him out of prison at the end of the last war. Since he hit the wards at number four Privet Dr., he has been behaving as a Headmaster should. After all, he had everything about Harry Potter obliviated from his mind. He felt the wards shift when the first years entered the school and has since learned that Harry and Hermione are the Founder's heirs and the schools owners. He has left them alone and figures that they will come to him when they have school business that needs his attention. Things have been running quietly and he sees no reason to change anything. He has also been quietly watching Professor Quirrell. He knew Quirrell before he went on sabbatical and he didn't have a stutter back then. Something obviously happened to him while he was away. He has his suspicions and that is why he set up the stone in the third floor corridor, to hopefully lure him into reveling himself.

ooOOoo

Shortly into the first week of October, notices went up on the bulletin boards that flying lessons are going to take place on Monday with the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor in the morning and the Slytherins and Ravenclaw in the afternoon. All female students are ordered to wear trousers on that day as skirts are inappropriate for flying. It was decided by staff to separate the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's for this lesson to keep the tension down and hopefully prevent accidents.

Harry, Hermione and Neville walk to the quidditch pitch for their lesson in the morning after breakfast. Neville is very nervous about flying.

"You needn't worry Neville," Hermione says," we will be there to help you."

"I'm afraid I'm going to fall off once I get more than two feet off the ground," Neville says.

"Not going to happen," Hermione says," The brooms have cushioning charms on them and you can always add a sticking charm if you are worried. Just take it slow and easy. You are our champion and will need to be proficient in flying as well as combat. We will teach you everything you need to know. We trust you Neville; you need to trust yourself that you can do this. You stood up to Malfoy in front of the whole student body in the Great Hall. You can do this Neville."

Neville stands up straighter at her words and is determined to not let his fear of flying get to him. As they arrive at the pitch Madame Hooch is waiting with brooms lined up on either side of where she is walking back and forth in the middle.

"Everyone step up smartly now and stand by a broom," she says as they walk in," When everyone is in position, hold your wand hand over the broom and command it to come into your hand by saying 'Up' while firmly thinking about the broom obeying you."

The students all hold their wand hand out, some their left, while most use their right hand to command the brooms to come to their hands. Harry and Hermione's brooms come up immediately while Neville's is reluctant.

"Think about what we told you on the Train Neville," Harry reminds him.

Neville gets a determined look on his face and commands," Up!"

The broom rises smartly into his outstretched hand. Ron Weasley's broom smacks him in the nose, causing everyone to chuckle while he rubs his nose with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Now that you all have your brooms," Madame Hooch instructs," Go ahead and mount them. I will check your positions and hand holds."

Everyone mounts their brooms and Hermione shows Neville the proper way to hold his broom while Madame Hooch walks around checking everyone else. When she is finished with her rounds and is sure everyone has a proper grip she speaks:

"When I blow my whistle, push smartly off the ground, rise up a few feet, hover for a few seconds and then lean forward on the broom to land again. On my whistle! One. Two. Three."

"Tweeeet."

Her whistle sounds and all of the students kick off the ground and rise up a few feet to hover. Harry and Hermione are on each side of Neville as he rises up to hovering height, then pushes forward on his broom and lands gently.

"See Neville," Hermione says," You can do it."

As she says that Hannah Abbot's broom suddenly starts to rise on its own and no matter how hard she pushes down on the broomstick, it won't cooperate. She gets up to about one hundred feet in the air when everyone hears a loud snap as her broomstick breaks in two. She starts falling to the ground screaming when she suddenly feels a pair of very strong arms around her, arresting her fall.

"It's okay Hannah," Harry says as he catches her," I've got you. You're safe now."

She grabs onto Harry and holds on tight, then looks around and asks," Where's your broom Harry?"

He looks down and the whole class is staring at him. Then they watch as Hermione flies up to join him.

"Harry and I don't need brooms to fly Hannah," Hermione says," That's why we told Neville we would be here for him. Looks like you were the one that needed help, through no fault of your own."

Harry and Hermione fly back down the ground where Madame Hooch meets them and takes Hannah from Harry.

"She's not hurt professor," Harry says," Just scared. Hermione and I own the school and I want you to suspend all flying classes until new brooms can be procured. Contact a broom manufacturer of your choice and get good quality training brooms for your classes. The safety of the students comes first and foremost. Cost is not a factor as there is no price you can put on a child's life. We want the best for our students and Professor McGonagall has a business account at Gringotts for the school that has unlimited funds for Hogwarts."

The students cheer for the Potters when they hear this and start talking amongst themselves.

"Thank you very much Mr. Potter," Madame Hooch says," I've been trying to get new brooms for years and I've always been told there isn't enough in the budget for it."

"Things are going to change around here," Hermione says to her," This school is supposed to be the premier school of magic in Europe. We intend to make sure it lives up to its reputation. There will be equality for all of the houses or the house system will be done away with. We will be adding classes and hiring new Professors to teach them."

"Hermione and I haven't really talked about this yet but how many magic schools are there in England," Harry asks?

Madame Hooch thinks," Let's see. There are several smaller regional schools for children that either can't afford Hogwarts, or their parents didn't want to send them to a boarding school, probably six or seven at least."

"Do all of the schools play quidditch?" Hermione asks, catching on to Harry's idea.

"As far as I know," Madame Hooch replies," Why?"

"We were thinking that since muggle schools compete against each other. Why can't we?" Harry asks, "This way we could have more matches than we do with inter-house games, which is a cause for conflict within the school. Why not bring the houses together to qualify a quiddich team to represent Hogwarts as a whole. Give something for the whole school to root for to bring unity for once by having members on the varsity team from each house. You could also qualify a backup team in case someone is ill during a match and can't make the game."

"That sounds like a good idea if we can pull it off," she says.

"You have our permission to look into it," Hermione adds.

"Study the muggle interschool athletic schedules to see how they do it and let us know if you need any help," Harry says," It probably wouldn't be a bad idea for you to train any prospective students on how to ride their brooms for each position and then purchase appropriate brooms for those positions. Hire assistants if you need them. You could also have junior teams for the younger students say third year and under. This way you will have more matches and more students involved in quidditch."

"Thank you Lord Potter," she says," You have given me a lot to think about and maybe put some life back in these old bones."

"Good luck," Harry says.

The Potters and other students return to the castle to have lunch before their afternoon classes start. It doesn't take long for what the Potters talked about with Madame Hooch to spread around the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Please keep in mind I said this would be a rewrite of my other stories, just with more adult themes and a bit less science fiction, although there will be some in future chapters. As a reminder I will restate that I write for my own entertainment and make no money from this story. I welcome any and all constructive criticism, but please don't flame me. If you don't like the story there are 600,000 other Harry Potter stories to choose from. Having said that, on with the story:

Note: The potion lesson is from a video game recipe I found on the web.

**Chapter 7: Purebloods disciplined - Another potions lesson and Consequences. **

A few days later Harry and Hermione were walking down to the dungeons for potions and heard a scream down a side corridor. They looked at each other and ran into the corridor to see what the scream was about. What they found was Malfoy and his two buddies Crabbe and Goyle, along with a couple of fourth year Slytherins holding Hanna Abbott and Susan Bones by the arms while Mafoy was taunting them with his wand.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy says with a sneer," I've finally caught you out alone. A filthy half blood and a blood traitor. My father will be proud of me when I tell him how easy it was to catch you. He taught me a new spell I want to try out. So far I have only had a chance to practice it on a training dummy, but you two will be perfect for seeing what happens to real witches."

He then points his wand at Susan and starts to shout," Cruc…"

As he starts to say the spell his wand flash burns to ash along with all of the other boy's wands, burning their hands in the process. Malfoy and the other boys suddenly find themselves slammed against the wall five feet off the floor, knocking them unconscious. Harry and Hermione run over to Susan and Hannah to check on them.

"Are you two okay?" Harry asks concerned.

"We are now," Hannah answers in awe as she and Susan looks up at the boys, then asks," What was that curse he was about to use on me?"

"He was about to try the Cruciatus curse on you," Hermione answers," It probably wouldn't have done any more than tickle you since Malfoy is barely stronger than a squib right now. His core is very small compared to yours and he has a weak aura."

"You can read auras?" Susan asks astonished.

"Yes," she answers," Harry and I both can. His aura and core should grow with time, but it is still weak right now due to the inbreeding within his family line."

"He was being very idiotic by thinking he had the magical power it takes to cast an unforgivable spell effectively," Harry interjects, then looks at Hermione and sends over their bond,_"_ _I think we need to have a talk with Malfoy Sr. sooner rather than later. He can't be allowed to get away with trying to teach an unforgivable curse to an eleven year old child."_

Hermione returns his look and nods in agreement.

"_We will take care of him,"_ she sends and then turns to the girls," You two go on to your next class and we will handle your attackers."

After hugging their saviors in gratitude, the two girls take another look at the five boys suspended five feet off the floor and move out of the corridor to head on to their potions class. Harry and Hermione both float up to the height of the boys and stand there as if they were on a solid surface. A wave of Harry's hand enervates them and when they come around Malfoy takes one look at Hermione and spits in her face.

"When my father hears about this you are going to regret it mudblood," he sneers.

Harry takes out a handkerchief and wipes the spittle from Hermione's face, getting a smile of thanks from her. She then looks back at Draco Malfoy and then backhands him across the face, knocking him out once again.

"Anyone else want to try that?" She asks with narrowed eyes.

The other boys look at her and then look down at the floor noticing how high they are and that she and Harry are apparently standing on air and shake their heads a decisive no. After getting their response she looks back at Draco and enervates' him once more. He comes around, shakes his head groggily and focuses back on her; this time with a little fear in his eyes. He didn't know a girl could hit so hard.

"**Mister** Malfoy," Hermione says with menace in her voice," You have just crossed the line. You attempted to use an unforgivable curse on another student, you obviously don't know how to keep your big mouth shut and you have no respect for your betters."

At his incredulous look at the word betters she continues.

"That's right, betters. If you had completed that curse you would have been permanently expelled with your magic bound. As it is, you will have to explain to daddy dearest why you need a new wand and you won't be able to lie about it either."

She looks at the other boys," The same goes for the rest of you."

With the sound of steel being drawn, everyone's attention turns to Harry, who now has Excalibur in his hand. He ceremoniously slices through the Slytherin crest on Draco's and the others uniforms saying formally," Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Geoffrey Hanson, and Stephen Summers. You are hereby suspended from attending classes at Hogwarts for one month. You may stay in your house and have meals brought to your rooms but cannot interact with students from other houses. I'm sure your head of house can keep you busy during your suspension. If your parents decide to withdraw you from Hogwarts because of the suspension you will not be allowed back in and we wish you well in getting your education elsewhere."

Draco looks at the name Excalibur on the blade with fear in his eyes as the situation he is in finally dawns on him and gulps. The other boys see the name on the sword and nod their head in understanding.

"Yes sire," Draco says in fear for the group," Thank you for letting me stay in the castle. I promise to be good from now on, but my father will blame me for failing and will use his wand on me again. Please let me write my mother about a new wand."

"You may write to your mother and have no need to worry about your father Draco," Hermione says cryptically," He will be shown the error of his ways."

Draco looks at her in thanks and confusion when she says that and then Professor Snape fades into view from the shadows he was hiding in. He had heard the scream as well and came to investigate, being afraid it was one of the rape gangs he knew about but could never catch in the act. He had his suspicions about who were the ringleaders, so he sighed in relief when he saw the Potters were there already and it was just Draco being the ass that he is. He was a little envious and in awe as he saw Harry and Hermione floating five feet off the floor with the boys pinned to the wall.

"I will make sure they have plenty to do," he volunteers to the Potters," And I will make sure Mr. Malfoy behaves. If he goes home to his father, he will just get worse."

"Like we told Draco, that won't be an issue anymore," Hermione answers, looking down at him," Keep him away from other students and make sure he does his work. You may tutor him and the others if you wish."

"Thank you your majesty," Professor Snape says with a bow of his head," I will do as you command."

Harry and Hermione float back down to the floor and with a wave of their hands lower the students back down so Professor Snape can take them to his office. The boys all start walking with the professor with their heads down.

"We will see you in class Professor," Hermione says as he leads them away.

He turns back to them and says," We are doing the Forgetfulness Potion today if you want to take over the class. It will take a while to get these five sorted and set up for their suspension."

"Okay Professor," Harry says," We will teach the class for you and see you in the lab when you are done."

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione walk into the classroom and up to the front where they turn around to face the class.

"Hello class," Harry starts out," Professor Snape will be delayed for a while, so he asked us to take over for him while he attends to an incident that occurred earlier."

"Today we will be brewing the Forgetfulness Potion," Hermione takes over," The potion was invented as a way to help a witch or wizard to permanently forget a tragic event in their life if they can't handle the shock or strain brought about by the event. An extreme example would be a loved one being killed in a most horrific way right in front of you and with any luck; none of you will ever have to experience this. The ingredients needed for this potion will be as follows: Lethe River Water, Mistletoe Berries and Valerian Sprigs, along with the standard dry ingredient base."

"Okay everyone, gather your ingredients and move to your assigned work station in the lab," Harry says," And don't forget the safety procedures. If your caldron is not clean, now would be the time to make it so."

There is a loud scraping of chairs as the students get up to gather their ingredients and then walk into the lab. After everyone is settled in Hermione steps up again.

"Set up your small pewter caldron over the over the Blue Bell Flame burner, but don't turn them on yet," she instructs," The first step is to add two drops of Lethe River Water to your caldron. As you know the bottle is designed to let a two milliliter sized drop to accumulate before letting go so hold the bottle by the top and pour slowly till the two drops come out. If you pour too much you will have to start over so be careful. Set your timers for twenty seconds and then turn your burners on to a low heat to heat the liquid gently. After the timer has gone off, turn off your fires right away so you don't overheat the liquid. The water should have gone from clear to blue at this point. Next add two sprigs of Valerian root and stir three times clockwise. Set your timers for sixty seconds and then wave your wand slowly over your caldron in an "S" pattern to add your magic to the brew. Let it brew for the sixty minutes on your timer. Even though the instructions say brewing, what is happening is the roots are slowly dissolving into the water while your magic is keeping the process active."

"While your potion is brewing," Harry takes over," Take your mortar out and put in two measures of the standard dry ingredient base. Next add exactly four mistletoe berries and crush the mixed ingredients into a medium fine powder. Once that is done you can take out your books and quietly work on your homework while we wait."

After waiting the requisite brewing time the buzzers go off and Hermione steps up.

"The potion in your caldron should be a light blue or aqua color at this point," she instructs the class," add two pinches of your powder mixture to the caldron and stir counter clockwise five times. Once your stirring is done wave your wand again in an "S" pattern across your caldron to add more of your magic and the color should turn a nice light green and have the consistency of cooking oil. Please bottle your finished potion and bring it to the front of the class for the professor to grade. Make sure you label it with your name."

One by one each student brings their sample up to be graded by leaving it in the rack provided.

"Don't forget to clean your caldrons and work spaces," Harry reminds everyone," When you are done you may leave for your next class."

The Potters bring their finished potion samples up last and leave them in the rack with the others, then take their caldrons to the sinks to wash them thoroughly before them packing away for next time. They nod to the professor who had come in toward the end as they leave the classroom.

ooOOoo

Later that evening when they enter the Great Hall for dinner the Potter's notice the Slytherin counter is at zero points and that the five boys are missing from the dinner table.

"Looks like Professor Snape is doing his duty as a professor," Harry comments to Hermione.

"Yea," she answers," it looks like we are starting to get Slytherin house straightened out."

"We still need to pay Mr. Malfoy Sr. a visit," Harry reminds her," Are you ready to start dealing with the Death Eaters?"

"As ready as I will ever be," Hermione answers," As per his request, it looks like the Creator will get his first tainted soul tonight."

After the hall is full of students eating their dinner the headmaster stands to give an announcement.

"There was an incident earlier today that involved five boys and two girls," he says," The boys have all been suspended for one month and confined to their house. They were lucky that they were caught by Lord and Lady Potter before they could finish what they started or the boys would have been expelled permanently with their wands snapped and their magic bound. This action shows that bullying will **not** be tolerated and there **will** be consequences for your actions. That is all."

The headmaster sits back down as the students start to speculate amongst themselves about what happened.

ooOOoo

Earlier in the summer Harry and Hermione had decided they needed a disguise in case they would have to use their powers in the muggle world, so after much contemplation and practice transforming they came up with one based on the Jedi Consular robes they remembered from a video game from the previous timeline. The robes were maroon in color with Aqua piping with special runes given them by the Creator sewn into the piping. The runes made the clothing impervious to damage from spells and physical forces such as knives and bullets. (Like Kevlar vests) The Creator made sure they were well equipped for any task he set for them and the robes blended in well in the magical world while not looking too out of place in the modern muggle world, considering the eccentricities of the way some people dress these days. The Creator designated them as Hawke and Kendra Pendragon, the Guardians of Earth.

That evening just after dinner the Potters morphed into their alternate persona's with their consular robes and expanded their staffs to full height in preparation for the trip.

"All we need now are light sabers," Hawke comments with a chuckle.

"I'm sure we will figure out how to make one eventually Hawke," Kendra says," I wouldn't mind having one either. Besides looking cool, they are practical weapons for close quarters combat. Maybe we could use runes and magic as the power source if we can find the right type of crystals."

He looks over at her and nods with a smile," We can speak to Ragnok about it. The goblins are natural miners. You ready to do this?"

She nods back at him with a grimace," I know it is part of our duty to the Creator. At least we don't have to take his life ourselves, just send him to the coordinates the Creator gave us. He said he would take care of the rest and if the persons we send are repentant enough or innocent they would be returned unharmed with their memories wiped."

"I'm glad too Kendra," Hawke says," I don't like the idea of having to kill again either, but I will if it means defending our family."

"I'm with you Hawke," she says," Let's get this over with."

With that said, the pair phase out to just outside Malfoy manor's wards. They bring their staffs into contact with the wards, causing the wards to start glowing and pulsing, moving from yellow in color to red. After a few seconds a loud noise is heard from inside the manor as the ward stone explodes.

ooOOoo

At Malfoy manor earlier in the day Draco's Eagle owl flew in the window to deliver a letter to his mother. She took the scroll from the owl and unrolled it to read.

_Mother,_

_I am compelled to write this letter as part of my punishment for something I did at school this afternoon. I tried to follow father's teachings and punish the half-bloods and mud-bloods for sullying the school with their unworthy presence. The trouble is I got caught by Harry Potter and his wife. Mother, he carries Excalibur. That makes him our king doesn't it and his wife can't be a mud-blood like father says if she is our queen and if the rumors are true, they also own the school. My wand was turned to ash in my hands as I tried to cast a spell Father taught me on a blood traitor and a half-blood as he suggested to show who was superior. I have been suspended for a month and am now staying in Uncle Severus quarters. He said he would protect me from father and that I could write to you for a new wand. The king gave his permission for this too. Please don't tell father about the suspension. He will just use his wand on me again and it hurts too much. After being around other people and listening to how they talk about their parents I don't think father loves me, not like you do. Did you know the Cruciatus Curse is called an unforgivable curse? Why would father teach me such a thing like that if it was illegal? Uncle Severus says the curse is a very bad one and I should never use it. He wouldn't tell me what it does and father made me practice it on dummies without telling me why. He said I was too young to understand but that I needed to know how to cast it. I'm all confused and need your help to figure out what to do. Please write back and let me know what you expect of me and I will do my best to make you proud. I love you mum._

_Draco_

As she read the letter from her son she was getting more and more livid with her husband. Narcissa was unaware Lucius was teaching her son the unforgivable curses and would have to be careful about what she told him to keep Draco safe. She knew he would eventually find out about the suspension as it would be in Draco's permanent school record. She spent the rest of the afternoon and meal time contemplating what to say so she wouldn't be punished by Lucius for Draco's perceived failure as she was sure he would do since he has done so several times in the past. Oh how she wished she hadn't been forced to marry Lucius Malfoy by her father. Why couldn't she have married for love, like her sister Andromeda? For twelve years she has been stuck in a loveless marriage as a show piece for Lucius to his so called friends. After thinking about it for a while she decided not to say anything about the letter for now and she would send Severus the money to buy Draco a new wand, hoping Lucius wouldn't notice the difference.

Later that evening and with a practiced smile on her face, she drank her wine with her after meal desert and played nice for the master of the house; all the while trying to think what kind of revenge she could get away with. She couldn't kill him, as much as she wanted to, she didn't want his blood on her hands. No, she had to think of something better than death for him. Little did she know, her wish was about to come true. While she was thinking of myriad ways of doing her husband in a piercing wail came from the ward room. Someone was trying to breach the wards.

"Dobby?" Lucius calls out.

A small being about two and a half feet tall popped into the room wearing a dirty tea towel. He had bulbous eyes and floppy ears and bandages on his fingers from having to iron them for some perceived discretion.

"Yous needs Dobby master?" he asks meekly.

Lucius kicks Dobby across the room towards the front door and says," Go see who is here. The ward alarm has gone off."

"Yes master," he says and pops out.

Just as Dobby pops away the wailing grows in volume and then a loud noise comes from the ward room as the master ward stone explodes. Lucius is getting worried now as even the Dark Lord couldn't make a master ward stone explode. He was good at countering the ward spells by figuring out their configuration and negating them, which is what curse breakers do as part of their jobs, but that always took at least thirty minutes for the strong ones. The Malfoy wards were some of the strongest in the country and they had fallen in less than thirty seconds. He also felt anti apparition and port key wards go up, at the same time; whoever was coming was extremely powerful.

"Dobby?" he calls out again hoping he got rid of the intruders.

No answer.

"Must be dead," he mumbles to himself, then to his wife with more confidence than he felt," Go back to your room's wife. Looks like I'll have to take care of the intruders myself since that incompetent elf can't do anything right."

"Yes master," she says softly as she walks towards the stairs.

Lucius smirks as she obeys his order, he so likes to be in control. Narcissa walks to the stairs and hides from view, but doesn't go up. If she is going to die today, she wants to face her attackers with her head held high. She may have to submit to her husband due the magic of her contract but as a Black that didn't mean she had to submit to anyone else. Besides, she wanted to see who the intruders are in case Lucius gets his.

ooOOoo

Meanwhile Dobby watches from the front portico as two beings approach the front of the manor from the gate, which had opened for them automatically as if they were keyed in to the wards. As they get closer, Dobby's eyes get bigger and bigger. They looked like they might pop out of his head if they got any bigger. He throws himself down on the ground in supplication.

"Yous is the chosens ones of the Creator," he says in awe," I am humbled to bees in yous presence."

"Hello Dobby," Kendra says with a smile," would you like to be free from the Malfoys and bond with us instead?"

"You knows who I am?" he exclaims" Yous is truly great. I would likes that very much mistress."

"Very well," she says and touches him with her staff," You are now free of the Malfoys and bonded to us. Go to Hogwarts and wait for us in the kitchens."

Dobby feels an inrush of power from his new masters and he changes into what an elf should look like. He is now four and a half feet tall with shimmering green hair and light golden skin. His face takes on a more Asian look with slanted eyes, which have green pupils like his hair and golden irises. Dobby's ears go from floppy like a dog, to small and pointed like the elves in the old stories. His tea towel becomes a full uniform with the Pendragon crest on the front of his tunic, which is maroon with black trousers and boots.

He looks up at them and standing straight and tall says," I hear and obey mistress. I will await your call."

With a bow, he pops away. The house elves in Hogwarts are surprised when he pops in and they all see the curse has been broken. They are all ecstatic when he tells them what happened.

"We will have to see about the other elves we own," she says to Hawke.

"I agree," he says," let's get this over with so we can get to the more pleasant task of freeing and bonding the elves at Hogwarts."

"Ready Kendra?"

"Ready Hawke," she responds," let's do this."

With a wave of his hand the doors dissolve into nothingness as if they weren't there. They enter the front foyer where they see two grand staircases going left and right up to the first floor and spot movement behind one of the support columns to the right along with a wisp of blond hair showing behind the stair on the left. As they step into the room they hear a scrape of wood on cloth from the right.

ooOOoo

With no answer from Dobby Lucius creeps up to the front window to peak out to see if he can spot his attackers. He hears what sounds like a muffled female voice and his elf Dobby talking. He watches as she touches Dobby with what looks like a staff and he grows two foot taller and then pops away. They start walking again towards his door, so he runs behind the support pillar next to the right stair case as it is solid granite and should offer him some protection. The doors dissolve away silently, clearing the way for the the two cloaked figures to walk into the room. He points his wand at the one he knows to be female as shouts.

"Avada Kedavra,"

A large dark green pulse of light leaves the end of his wand and crosses the room in seconds.

"_She won't be able to dodge that,"_ He smirks to himself as he watches his curse quickly cross the room. What he sees next causes him to wet his pants in fear. He watches as she casually raises her hand and catches the curse like a quaffle. The curse just hovers there above her hand and with a quick flick of her wrist it dissipates. He fires four more as fast as he can say the words and gets the same result. His wand then flashes into ash within his grip, burning his hand. He yelps in pain as he watches her and her partner hold the four curses and to his amazement and trepidation start to juggle them back and forth like a circus juggler. He crouches down in fear, hoping they won't send them back at him. He is also worn out, as firing five of those curses in quick succession require a lot of power which he didn't have much of in the first place. He was a politician, not a warrior. After their little show the two cloaked figures just absorb the curses into their hands.

"That was a rush," the female says.

"Yea, but enough with the fun," the male agrees, then says," You might as well come out Mr. Malfoy. Hiding won't help you."

"You can come out as well Mrs. Malfoy," the female says," We aren't here to harm you; exactly."

The two Malfoys come out of their hiding places with trepidation on their faces. They know they are outclassed and at the mercy of the two cloaked figures.

"Who are you to come barging into our home?" Mr. Malfoys asks, trying to act the brave home owner protecting his property.

"The elves and goblins call us the Chosen Ones," The male says," My name is Hawke and this is my wife Kendra Pendragon, we are the Guardians of Earth."

"What do you want?" Mrs. Malfoy asks.

"Please roll up your sleeves Mrs. Malfoy," Kendra asks politely, even though you could tell it was an order.

Knowing why she was being asked, she complies and shows two pale white unblemished arms. Hawke doesn't bother to ask, with a wave of his hand Mr. Malfoys left sleeve comes off at the shoulder and falls to the floor. There on his arm is the ugly tattoo of a skull with a snake coming from its mouth; proof that he is a Death Eater and a terrorist.

Hawke and Kendra look at each other and nod. They move together and their eyes take on a white ominous glow of power as they float slightly above the floor and look down on Lucius Malfoy.

"_**Lucius Abraxus Malfoy,**_" they chant together,_**" You have been condemned by the Creator of all things for selling your soul to one Thomas Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort and for trying to lead an innocent child down the same path. It is strictly forbidden to use divine magic in this manner. By the powers vested in us by the Creator we send you to him to be judged. If you are innocent, you will be returned unharmed with your memories wiped of this meeting. May the Creator have mercy on your soul?" **_

A beam of white light shoots out of the burning ball at the top of each of their staffs and hits Lucius on his dark mark. He screams in pain as he fades away.

Narcissa Malfoy pleads, "Please tell me he is gone for good."

"We know for a fact he is not innocent," Kendra answers," No one with that mark is innocent. They have to murder someone in cold blood to get it. The victims' blood is then used in its creation and it is what ties their soul to Riddle. The reason we added the part about being returned if they are innocent is there may be occasion we send someone to him that truly is innocent, such as an unmarked person that claims to have been under the imperious curse. A royal decree has been sent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to cover his disappearance. You are free from his tyranny and can now bring your son up the right way. Oh, one thing I want to mention. Draco has a weak aura and his core hasn't stabilized yet, this is from the inbreeding within the Malfoy family line. If you have set up a betrothal for him, make sure there is no common ancestry for at least ten generations to guarantee his offspring will be healthy and have strong genes. He may even be able to give you more than one grandchild when the time comes for such things."

"I don't know what all that means, but I will do as you say," Mrs. Malfoy says," He is already betrothed to Pansy Parkinson and I will check the family tree to make sure we don't have any common ancestry."

"Very well," Hawke says," we will leave you now and hope you have a better life now you are free of him. Find someone who will love you for who you are and not how much gold you have in the bank. Fair thee well."

The Guardians fade out and the now Narcissa Black slides down to the floor crying in relief. That is how the Aurors find her a few minutes later as they apparate in with the royal decree in hand to find out what is going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: This chapter introduces more star wars terminology. I've always thought the force and magic are fairly close in what they can do. They each have their separate powers but both come from some mystical something that we can't see or feel.**

**Chapter 8: Aftermath, The Room of Requirements, Remembrance and Halloween**

The Potters phase back into their quarters where they morph back into their real selves and change into their regular robes. They enter the common room and sit down to study for the rest of the evening with Neville and Dora.

"I wanted to thank you and Harry," Dora comments to Hermione as they sit down with their books.

"What for Dora?" Hermione asks.

"For fixing the problem with Snape," she answers," I've been doing a lot better with my potions. I think I will be able to get that NEWT now."

"Yea, well, he thought he had to act the way he did because of the purebloods in his house and the fact that a lot of them have Death Eater fathers," Harry answers," His other problem was he has had no actual training in how to teach."

"Think about it," Hermione continues after putting up privacy charms," He was twenty one when he came to Dumbledore for help in the last war after he found out his master was after the Potters and Longbottoms. He inadvertently overheard part of a prophesy that he relayed to his master before Harry and Neville were born. This led to their going into hiding and Snape becoming a spy for Dumbledore. When the war was over Dumbledore gave him a job here. He had no experience teaching and nobody showed him how until Harry and I came along. If it wasn't for our experience in the muggle world he would probably still be a terrible teacher."

"Well," Dora says," he has improved tremendously over the last few weeks."

"Yes he has," Harry says," I gave him an incentive he couldn't refuse and I wish him well in his effort to achieve it."

"Well, thanks anyway," Dora says again.

"You're quite welcome," Hermione says then she shows Dora a page in her book," What can you tell me about this? I have a nagging feeling I should already know this but I can't put my finger on it."

Dora looks at the page in her book and the two girls and two guys get to work earnestly on their homework for the rest of the evening.

‹ooOOoo›

The next morning, Harry and Hermione get up early and walk over to the entrance to the kitchens where Harry tickles the pear to open the door. As soon as the couple enters the room the elves gather around them and bow low.

An older elf walks up to Harry and says," I is called Pappy. Whats can we dos for you, chosen ones?"

"Are you the elder for the elves in the castle?" Harry asks.

"I is," he answers.

"We would like to know if you and your elves would like to bond with my wife and I as family, like Dobby?" Harry asks.

Pappy looks around at the rest of the elves and they are all nodding vigorously.

"We is all in agreement," Pappy says with a smile on his face.

"Very well," Harry says," I had to ask to make sure you were willing. Hermione and I do not believe in slavery, but understand that elves have to be bonded to live."

Harry and Hermione eject their wands and expand them into staffs, causing the elves to back up with awe on their faces as they stare at the miniature stars on the tops of the staffs. The Potters bring their staffs down with a sharp rap on the floor and chant in unison:

"_**By the powers vested in us by the Creator of all things we free you from your slavery and bond with you as elves of the Pendragon line. May you have long and productive lives?" **_

White beams of light leaves the stars on the staffs and strike each elf in the kitchen and then spreads out throughout the castle to all of the other elves where they change with the same features as Dobby. Their uniforms all have the royal crest on them and Pappy comes up to the Potters and bows low once more.

"Thank you your majesties," he says," we live to serve you and yours. I would like to assign Tippy and Dippy to be your personal elves. They are a bonded couple and will serve you well."

Harry looks over at Hermione to make sure she is okay with this and when she nods he says," That will be fine Pappy. I'm sure they will do an excellent job."

The two elves in question pop away to set up quarters in the Potters suite and to make sure everything is as it should be for the King and Queen.

From the kitchen the Potters return to their quarters to study for a while until it is time to go down to breakfast.

At breakfast Harry and Hermione approach Professor Snape at the head table.

"Professor?" Harry asks to get his attention.

"What can I do for you Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" he asks keeping it formal.

"Can we have a private word with you at your convenience?" Hermione asks.

"Meet me in my office at eight thirty," he says by way of agreement.

"We'll be there," Harry says and then the Potters walk to the Hufflepuff table to have their breakfast.

As they are eating the owls fly in to deliver mail and the Daily Prophet to its subscribers. The general chatter picks up as they read the headlines.

_**Malfoy Patriarch Disappears. Is there a new threat to our society?**_

_Last night around dinner time a wizard and a witch calling themselves the Guardians of Earth (Whatever that's supposed to mean) invaded Lucius Malfoy's residence. _

_Mrs. Malfoy explains what happened:_

"_We were eating dinner when the ward alarms went off. My husband sent me to safety while he set up to repel the intruders. He sent our elf to see if he could determine who the intruders were and stop them, but he never returned when he was called. The main doors to our mansion just dissolved into nothingness, as if they weren't even there, and then the hooded pair walked in. They made us show our arms, looking for the mark of the Dark Lord. My arms are clean of course, as I never believed in the pureblood supremacy movement, despite my upbringing and my husband. Besides, tattoos are unbecoming for a woman of my stature. Lucius took the mark with pride and followed his master around like a good slave and look what it got him. He brainwashed our son and caused him to get into trouble at school. Somehow the Guardians got wind of this and came calling. They said that he sold his soul to Tom Riddle and then sent him to the Creator to be judged. They said if he was innocent he would be returned unharmed but with the mark on his arm that wasn't likely. They said to get the mark you had to murder someone in cold blood and are automatically condemned by the Creator."_

_The DMLE showed up a few minutes afterwards with a Royal Decree in their hand stating that Narcissa Malfoy was now Narcissa Black and that Lucius Malfoy was a condemned criminal sent to be judged by the ultimate judge. Who are the Guardians of Earth? Who sent the decree? Do we have a King or Queen now or did the muggle Queen send the decree? How would she know about us anyway? These questions and more are speculated further inside our pages. _

ooOOoo

At eight thirty sharp Harry knocks on Professor Snapes office door.

"Enter," they hear from behind the door.

"Good morning professor," Hermione says as they enter the room," We wanted to bring something to your attention in case Draco hasn't received a letter from his mother yet. But it looks like the Prophet did some it for us."

"Go ahead," the professor says," he received a letter this morning at breakfast but hasn't shown it to me yet. I also received some money from his mother for a new wand."

"I remember you said he is your godson," Harry says," You will probably play a larger part in his life now. What we wanted to tell you is Hermione and I were the ones to send his father to the Creator last night and he won't be coming back. Draco seemed afraid of his father and once we heard that he was teaching the unforgivable curses to Draco we couldn't wait any longer. What kind of person would teach something like that to an eleven year old child? It was obvious to us he didn't love Draco at all so we didn't have a problem with speeding up his meeting with the Creator."

Professor Snape sits there for a few minutes taking in the news and observing the Potter's quiet calm demeanor.

"You two have been a puzzle to me," Professor Snape says," I know you are blessed by him and carry his mark but you act a lot more mature than your peers. And now you tell me you two have eliminated the Dark Lord's second in command. Just what are you?"

"Professor Snape," Harry answers," what we are about to tell you cannot go beyond this room."

"The other heads of house know this already," Hermione says," We are a soul bonded couple and this is our second time through the time line. We were tasked by the Creator to send all of the Death Eaters to him in any manor we chose. In our previous time line Voldemort managed to piss off the muggles to the point world war three started. With nuclear weapons at their disposal it didn't take long for all human life to be eliminated from the planet. Despite your help and advice, we were too late to stop him. The world as we knew it ended on November 18th 2022. Your help in the previous time line is why we haven't sent you to him yet. We think you can be redeemed even though you still had to commit murder to get your mark. You will most likely be punished in some manor by the Creator for that, but you have the chance to make up for it now, so I would make the most of it."

"Just be there for Draco," Harry says as he and Hermione stand up to leave," We will be watching."

The Potters leave Snape's office and head to their first class for the day.

ooOOoo

That evening at dinner, Harry and Hermione were sitting next to Dora who was studying frantically for a test mumbling constantly to herself.

Harry looks over at her concerned," What's wrong Dora?"

She looks up at Harry and answers," I have been given an opportunity to take a qualification test for auror and I need a place to practice some powerful spells without hurting anyone. So far I have been using an unused classroom but the room is not big enough to fire the spells at full power without damaging something."

Harry looks over at Hermione with a grin on his face and then turns back to Dora," We never did show you our special room did we?"

"What room?" she answers.

"The one we promised to show you at the beginning of term," Hermione reminds her," We all got busy and forgot about it. We have been observing you studying like mad. Harry and I have been helping the professors with their classes and they have all been praising your work."

"Well, I do want to be an Auror," Dora says," It's my life's ambition. I've wanted to be one since I was a little girl and it is very hard to qualify for. If it will help me please show me this room of yours."

"Okay you guys," Harry says to the group softly," follow us and keep it quiet, we don't want the whole school to know about this room."

The trio get up, followed by Susan, Hanna and Neville to go with the Potters out of the Great Hall. They all proceed up the grand staircase, which seems to know their destination as all of the swinging stairs line up for the shortest route up to the seventh floor to stop in front of a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach trolls to dance.

"I've been down this corridor before Harry," Dora says," It's just a dead end."

Harry smiles at Dora and says," What I want you to do is walk back and forth three times along that wall across from the tapestry and think of the ideal room to test your spells in. You are in for a surprise."

Dora looks at Harry and says," This is stupid but okay, you better not be trying to prank me cousin."

She walks over to the wall and then walks back and forth muttering to herself when a large metallic door fades into view as she passes on the third go.

"Look," Hannah cries out pointing at the door.

Dora turns around in surprise at Hanna's shout and walks up to the door. She opens the door to peek inside and then opens the door the rest of the way in astonishment so the rest can see. She beacons and the group all enters the room through the door which then disappears after it closes. On the left side is a library with all of the books needed to become an Auror with tables and chairs to sit and study. On the right side, separated by a wall to protect the books from spell backlash is a long hall like room with targets and training dummies at the far end. (Think of an indoor shooting range.)

"Wow," Dora says after looking around," this room has everything I asked for and then some."

"That's why it is called the room of requirement," Hermione explains," It was designed by the founders to give a person whatever they require to further their education. There is even a storage room version that is full of old junk. It's where the divination teacher hides her empty sherry bottles. The catch is you can't take anything from the room that is made by the room. This is mine and Harry's favorite room in the castle."

"Look," Susan says pointing down the long hall," there is even a Merlin's sphere."

"A what?" Harry asks," I've never heard of one of those."

"Does it do what I think it does?" Hermione asks.

"If you mean does it detect a witch or wizards magical power, then yes," Susan says," Auntie told me about these. She also told me they went out of favor because they caused too much conflict. People started being judged by how much power they could put into a spell. According to her it was almost as bad as the pureblood nonsense today. A witch or wizard should only be judged by the type of person they are, not by how much power they have."

"It's ironic you say that Susan," Hermione says after thinking about her statement," If this were brought out now, most of the purebloods would find out just how much more powerful the half bloods and muggleborns would be compared to them. With all of their inbreeding, it takes much longer for their magical cores to stabilize. Malfoy is a good example. He is eleven like us, but his aura is weak and his core hasn't stabilized yet because of his father's family's tendency to marry first cousins. Lucky for him his mother's family at least waited a few generations between cousins while still keeping it within the family."

"What about me?" Dora asks," My mother and Aunt Narcissa are sisters."

"The fact that your mother married a muggleborn wizard guaranteed you to have strong genes and your children will be strong as well," Hermione answers her," I think that is why your mother chose a muggleborn over a pureblood. That and she loved him very much. The same could be said for Harry's father. He chose a muggleborn witch over a pureblood even though he was one of those bigoted purebloods when he was a teen."

"And I followed in his footsteps," Harry says wrapping his arms around Hermione," The smartest and most beautiful girl in the world. Like father like son."

Hermione smiles up at him and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff," Hannah says," I want to try out the Merlin's sphere."

"You do understand that it won't show your true power yet right?" Hermione says to her," Your core hasn't matured yet and won't until you reach the age of twenty five or so."

"That's okay," she says," I just want to try it out to see where I am now."

"Well," Susan says," Aunties says it is a good way to tell how you develop as you age. Dora is the oldest of us here so we could see what to expect when we get to be her age."

"Okay," Neville says," Let's all take a turn at it and see. What's the scale anyway?"

"Auntie told me Merlin's power level was at around one thousand, with an average witch or wizard would be somewhere between two and five hundred. She said she tested out at six thirty seven when she was in her twenties."

"Okay everyone," Harry says," Just remember you are all children and will get stronger so don't be disappointed at whatever your current score turns out to be."

"You say that like you and Hermione are not children yourself Harry," Dora says," You two may be soul bound and carry staffs, but you are still only eleven and twelve. I know it takes more power to use a staff but still?"

"Yea," the group all says as one.

"We want to see what you two can do," Neville says with excitement on his face.

"Please, all of you go first," Hermione says," We know what we can do with our power but don't know if it is safe to show it in here."

"I'll go first," Hannah says as she has been anxious to give it a try since Susan spotted the sphere. She lines up her wand and aims at the sphere and fires.

"**Everte Statum!" **she yells out.

An orange colored light emits from her wand and flies down the corridor to wash across the sphere. The number 239 appears above it.

"Not bad," Susan praises her friend," Good choice for spell as well. It is a standard dueling spell designed to push your opponent back and requires minimal wand movement."

She goes next and fires the same spell. 243 is her number.

Neville goes next and his number was slightly higher at 248.

Dora lines up her wand with a determined look on her face and cast her spell silently as she is a seventh year. 573 lights up above the sphere for her.

"That's about what you should expect by your seventh year," she says," I should get stronger the more I practice as I still have some years before my core matures fully. Hopefully I will be up there with your aunt, Susan."

The group all turn to Harry and Hermione in anticipation of their scores.

"Please don't be afraid of us," Hermione whispers to the others as she looks back at them with a pleading look on her face.

They all look at her funny when she says that, wondering what she was on about.

"Go ahead sweetheart," Harry says softly," I will shield for you."

Harry casts a shield with a wave of his hand, the others looking at him in awe for wandless casting.

She smiles at him and as she sets up a swirling portal appears behind the sphere as Hogwarts gets ready to absorb the magic she knows is coming. Hermione holds her hands out in front of her, wrists touching, palms spread, facing the sphere like she was waiting to catch a softball in them and fires a blast of pure magic at the sphere which washes over the sphere and exits through the portal. A rumbling sound can be heard and felt through the souls of their feet as the castle shakes. A score of 42,736 lights up above the sphere.

"Core," Dora gasps," I'm glad I'm on your side."

"Harry's a lot stronger," Hermione says softly," I was holding back so as not to destroy the castle. The Creator said we would need this power sometime in the future to prevent the planet Earth's destruction. He didn't say by what, but said we would need it. We are the Guardians of Earth, sent by the Creator and one of our jobs is to keep the muggles from destroying themselves, and us with their weapons."

Then with tears in her eyes she looks at the group," Please keep this to yourselves and please, please, please don't be afraid of us. We are just Harry and Hermione to our friends."

Neville looks at Harry for permission and at his nod he walks over to Hermione and gives her a hug with the girls all crowding around as well.

"No one would believe us even if we did tell someone," Dora says to Hermione," You are still my cousin in law and I am proud to have you as part of my family."

"Thank you Dora," Hermione answers," I'm glad to have you as part of my family as well."

"Okay Dora," Harry takes charge," We will leave you to practice your spells for your test. If you need the dummies to fight back just think about what you need and the room will provide. Just keep it safe enough where you won't get knocked out because no one will know you are missing right away. It would be better if you use the buddy system and bring a friend you trust to help out in case of injury."

"Thanks Harry," Dora says looking at her watch," But it is getting close to curfew now and we better head back to the dorm for the evening. Now that I have a safe place to practice, I am sure to pass that test."

The group exits the room and heads down to the ground floor where the Hufflepuff common room entrance is. As they walk, they hear others whispering about the strange rumbling that went through the castle earlier. They enter their common room and settle in for last minute homework before going to bed.

ooOOoo

The days that follow flow smoothly with no trouble and soon it is Halloween morning. The Potters rise early and after meditating for an hour head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Even though it is Thursday, classes were cancelled for the holiday. Unfortunately, it is storming outside something fierce with the castle rattling from the wind and rain. Some other students are moaning about the weather and being stuck inside on the holiday. After filling his plate Harry sits at the table picking at his food with his thoughts occupied by the significance this day holds for him. Hermione notices something is bothering him.

"Whats wrong Harry?"she asks.

He looks over at her and answers," You'd think after all the subjective years for us between the two timelines I would have gotten over the death of my parents by now. I guess it will never go away completely. I'm not sure why it is bothering me now when it didn't bother me before we came to school."

"Oh Harry," she says as she leans into him," I forgot all about this being the anniversary of their passing. I think maybe it was okay before school because you had me and my parents together as a family to distract you. You want to build a small alter in their honor? We could make a sacrifice of our blood to the gods of old and to the Creator who is above us all. They were created by him the same as us and are worth honoring as they still have a great influence on our way of life."

"That sounds good Hermione," Harry agrees," I would love to honor my parents that way. Lets find an abandoned classroom to convert to a memorial for them and all others that have died in past wars."

The couple finish their meal and walk hand in hand looking for a suitable classroom to be used for their purpose. Unknown to them, as they walk, the castle is directing them to an unused hallway on the second floor by closing off walls and doors along their path. At the end of the hall is a closed door that hasn't been opened in over a hundred years. When they go in they find an alter stone already set up with runes for the four cardinal directions of east,west, north and south, but also has a pentagram inside a circle with runes for the four elements of earth, wind, water and fire. In a cabinet to the side are bowls with everything needed for the Ritual of Honor except the blood sacrifice.

"Harry this is perfect," she says," Thank you Hogwarts."

"_Your welcome,"_ Hogwarts sends to them.

They gather up the bowls of water and earth. Harry and Hermione each put a pinch of earth next to the rune for earth and water into the shallow indent made for the purpose next to the water rune. Harry conjures a small whirlwind to cover the wind element rune and Hermione conjures a bluebell flame to sit next to the fire rune. They put the bowls away and kneel on opposite sides of the small alter. Facing each other they take each others hands and will their blood to the surface where they work around the alter in a counterclockwise direction, filling each rune with their mixed blood. As the runes fill they take on a blood red glow as they activate and soon all of the runes are activated and the blood fills the pentagram and circle in the center. Once the channels are completely filled there is a bright flash and the Potters start to chant.

"_**By the blood of our sacrifice, we wish to honor the gods of the four cardinal directions and the gods of the four elements of Gaia. We also wish to honor the Creator of all Things for allowing us to return and granting us the power to correct the great misdeeds of the abomination that calls itself Lord Voldemort. But most of all, we ask for the blessing of the gods and the Creator for the sacrifice made by James and Lilly Potter so their son might live and have a good life. There is nothing greater than the love of a mother for her children for there is nothing greater than love itself. We love you Lilly and James and promise to live our lives to the fullest in your honor. May your next great adventure be filled with love and happiness forever." **_

As they finish their chant the blood and all of the elements are drawn into the Alter stone as the sacrifice is accepted by the gods and by the Creator of all things. There is a tremendously bright flash of lightning outside and a loud clap of thunder that shakes the castle to its foundation. The storm dissipates and the clouds clear away as if they were being swept away by the gods, leaving a bright sunny day behind. The Alter has changed as well. There is now a row of everlasting white lilies and red roses around the outside perimeter and the names of James and Lilly Potter are engraved in the surface of the granite Alter in flowing script. All four walls have the names of the honored dead from the last wars against Voldemort and Grindelwald chiseled into the stone. There are benches and mats for sitting and meditating along with rows of candles to be lit in memory of lost loved ones. After looking around the room at some of the names they open the door to leave when they notice Professor Dumbledore walking towards them.

"Hello headmaster," Harry says," Can we help you?"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter," He answers," I felt a great magic happening from this hall and came to investigate. This hallway hasn't been used in over a hundred years and has been inaccessible until now. Do you know what happened?"

"Yes sir," Harry answers," Won't you come in? We will show you around."

The headmaster steps into the room and gasps as he reads some of the names on the walls.

"This is amazing Mr. Potter and very appropriate I think," He says after looking around and finding the names of his sister and wife, running his fingers over them," I recognize quite a few of these names as old friends and acquaintances lost in the past wars."

"That is correct," Hermione says," We set this room up to honor the fallen in the last two magical wars in Britain and to honor Harry's parents. You may invite anyone that wants to honor a fallen family member into this room for that purpose. The room is warded against anyone with ill intent so no one can interfere with anyone wanting to meditate or sit quietly contemplating their loss, or cause damage to the room itself. From the sun shining through the window I think the gods accepted our sacrifice and rewarded us by clearing the weather, so we are going to go out to the grounds to enjoy it while we can. Please feel free to stay and meditate on your loss. Talk to them, it helps."

Dumbledore nods at them as they pass on their way out the door to go out for a walk around the lake. Dumbledore sits and lights a candle for his sister and wife who he loved very much. Outside, as the Potters are walking hand in hand enjoying the unusually warm weather they are nearly bowled over by a girl running into the castle crying. She runs into Hermione as she is not paying attention to where she is running and bounces off, landing on her rear end. She looks up at Hermione, tears in her eyes and after apologizing gets up and runs into the castle.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" Hermione asks.

Another girl running after her hears Hermione's question and stops to explain," Oh that's just Sally Anne. She is my best friend and as long as I have known her she has been easy to set off. We grew up in the same orphanage and unfortunately, that is also why she gets teased all of the time by her classmates. She will be alright after she has a good cry."

"Thanks for the information," Hermione says," we will keep an eye out for her."

Sally's friend walks away; feeling better now that someone responsible knows about her problem.

"Harry," Hermione says," did you notice her aura was fluctuating rapidly?

"Now that you bring it up, yes I did," he answers.

"I bet her emotions are all over the place because of that," she continues," We need to keep a watch on her just in case."

"Good idea," Harry says back to her," Let's go back to our rooms. I want to study on making our own version of the light saber. I have a few ideas on how we can make one work if we can find the right type of crystals."

She smiles at him and says," Alright Harry, I'm with you on this as I want one too."

"Yea," Harry says as they start walking back to the castle," I was thinking we could…"

They continue talking about methods and ides all the way back to their rooms.

Later that evening they go to the Great Hall for dinner and while sitting at their table they scan the Gryffindor table looking for Sally and notice she is not there. Spotting Sally's friend Hermione gets up and walks over to her. Tapping on her shoulder she asks:

"Have you seen Sally Anne since we saw you last?"

The girl gets a thoughtful look on her face and answers," now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since she ran into the castle. You think she is alright? She doesn't usually take this long to calm down."

"We will look for her," Hermione answers to reassure her, then returns to the Hufflepuff table to continue her meal with Harry.

"She's been missing all afternoon," Hermione says to Harry.

"We can use the map to find her if she doesn't show up soon," Harry replies.

Hermione nods and they continue eating and chatting with their friends. After another twenty minutes of meal time and Sally still hadn't shown up. Harry and Hermione are about to get up to go look for her when the doors to the Great Hall slam open and Professor Quirrell comes in with a panicked look on his face.

"**Troolll, Trooolll **in the dungeons," he yells out, then softer," thought you'd like to know."

He promptly faints and falls to the floor face first.

"_Not a very good actor is he?"_ Harry sends to Hermione.

She shakes her head no just as the students start to panic and get up from their tables. Professor Dumbledore fires a concussive hex into the air to get everyone's attention.

"Prefects will escort their students back to their dormitories and the teachers will follow me to the dungeons." He says.

"**Hold,"** Harry yells out getting everyone's attention.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asks.

"Slytherin house is **in** the dungeons," Harry says," Don't you think it would be a good idea to leave them here? Professor Snape can send a seventh year runner to his house to make sure no one wanders around down there until you give the all clear."

"Good idea Potter," Professor Snape says nodding in agreement, then turns to look at his table," Flint, run down to the common room and keep everyone inside until I come to let you out."

"Yes sir," Flint says and takes off running.

The Slytherins all sigh in relief and sit back down while the others get up to head to their common rooms. Harry and Hermione look at each other and think:

_"Sally doesn't know."_

While all of the students are filing out no one notices the Potter fade out back to their rooms to check the map.

They phase into their rooms next to the map on the wall where Harry turns to it and with a finger against the parchment commands.

"Location; Sally Anne Perks."

All the other dots representing students and teachers fade out leaving a single dot in a bathroom on the second floor. The couple then phase to an unused hallway near the bathroom where they smell a terrible odor. They hear a scream and run into the bathroom just after the troll had taken out the sinks and stalls on the right side of the bathroom with its club. It takes a swing at the left side and after Sally Anne is exposed, the troll tries to take a swing at her.

"**Nooo, you won't get me,"** Sally Anne screams out, then holds her hands out in front of her and pushes. To the amazement of the Potters the troll is thrown back into the opposite wall with great force as if a giant hand had swept it away. It hits the wall with such force the stones crumble and the troll falls down in a heap. She then promptly passes out from exhaustion.

"Did you see that Harry?" Hermione asks in awe.

"Yea, she can channel Gaia like us," he says," only she can't control it. If this were a Star Wars movie, I would say the force is strong in this one."

"Oh you," she says slapping him on the arm for his cheesy comment," That could be the reason her aura fluctuates as it does. We have to help her."

"Agreed," Harry answers," we will tell the others that we took care of the troll so she will be left alone."

They walk over to Sally's prone body and Hermione kneels down to place her hands on her chest where she injects some of her magic into Sally to give her enough energy to be revived. Sally wakes up slowly and looks up at Hermione and then over at the troll.

"I'm in trouble aren't I? I'm sorry I couldn't help it. Is it dead?"

"No," Harry says," just knocked out."

Hermione helps her up as the teachers run through the door and spot the troll out cold on the floor.

"What happened here?" Professor McGonagall asks. She knew about the Potters powers but had to keep decorum for the other teachers that didn't.

"We got here just in time Professor McGonagall," Harry says," We were talking to Sally's friend earlier when she didn't show for dinner to see how she was doing and knew she didn't know about the troll. We came to warn her but the troll beat us to her. It's just knocked out so I'm sure someone can return it to wherever it came from."

"Very well Mr. Potter," the professor says," would you and Mrs. Potter please escort Miss Perks to the hospital wing to get her checked out by Madame Pomfrey?"

"We'd be glad to Professor," Hermione answers," come Sally Anne, let's get you checked looked over for any injuries."

The trio walks out the door to trek to the hospital wing and as soon as they are out of site of the teachers Hermione looks over at Sally Anne and says," Harry and I know why you can do the things you do and we can help you learn to control it."

"You do?" she says," I thought I was the only one who could do what I did in there and I can't seem to keep from crying. One minute I'm okay and next, the tears just come when I least expect it. Even Madame Pomfrey can't figure it out."

Just then they arrive at the entrance to the hospital wing and go in. As soon as Madame Pomfrey sees Sally Anne she gets worried and rushes over.

"What's happened this time?" she asks as she directs her to a bed to sit on and starts waving her wand over her.

"She repelled a troll in the bathroom on the second floor," Harry says.

"A troll," Madame Pomfrey exclaims," was anyone else hurt?"

"No one was hurt," Hermione answers," Except the troll; and Sally Anne here just passed out from magical exhaustion. I gave her some of my energy to bring her around and we brought her here. Harry and I also know why her aura is so erratic and have a fix for it."

"Will you share with me what the fix is?" the healer asks.

"It's not a procedure you can do yourself," Hermione explains," but what is causing her problem is she is sensitive to the force from Gaia and can harness quite a bit of her power. She just doesn't know how to control it. We can put a block on most of it that will wear off gradually as she gains understanding on how to control it. We can train and instruct her on how to do this."

Sally Anne looks at Hermione in wonder and says," You can do this too? You will teach me how to be like you?"

"As much as we can," Harry says," We don't know what your limits might be but we will teach you. You have to want this as it requires a type of bond with one of us until we deem you ready to be on your own."

"Oh yes," she says," I'm an orphan and I want this very much. Can I come live with you as well?"

Harry and Hermione confer over their bond.

"_I think our parents will be alright with it Harry,"_ Hermione sends_," This was unexpected. We need to be on the lookout for anyone else that can channel Gaia in the manor that she does. It's beginning to look like maybe what the movies call the force exists after all. We've just been calling it Gaia because that is the name for it on our planet. Those light swords are looking more and more needed as a practical weapon for us as well as for her. For lack of anything better we might as well use their terminology."_

He agrees with her and the couple turns to Sally.

"Okay Sally," Harry says then raises his hand and ejects his wand which then expands into his staff," I declare Sally Anne Perks as a ward to house Potter-Pendragon with all of the privileges that go with the title."

He slams his staff to the floor and a light shoots out of the orb at the top enveloping all three of them and fades away. A small Pendragon crest appears on Sally Anne's right sleeve at her shoulder. Harry and Hermione continue together.

**"We bond with you Sally Anne Perks-Pendragon as masters of the Knights of the Pendragon Order as a Padawan learner until such time as we deem you ready to be a master in your own right."**

Sally raises her hand and says," I Sally Anne Perks-Pendragon of my own free will accept the bond of Padawan learner to my masters Harry and Hermione Potter-Pendragon until such time as I have achieved my mastery as a knight of the Pendragon Order."

Another bright light surrounds the three of them as the bond takes hold and through the bond Sally can feel the power of the Potters as her access to the force of Gaia is dampened to a level she is comfortable with.

She sighs in relief and says," That feels so much better."

Madame Pomfrey waves her wand over Sally and says," Her aura has settled down finally. I was starting to get frantic that something bad was going to happen to her and I had no power to stop it."

"She will be fine now," Hermione says," If you get any more patients with similar symptoms please let us know. We can see auras and we can detect whether or not any other student can do what Sally does now that we know to look for it. We will keep our eyes open as well."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Madame Pomfrey says," I can sleep better now knowing she is in good hands."

"Good night Madame," Harry says as they lead Sally to their quarters on the Hufflepuff floor.

As Sally Anne changes into her night clothes and sits in front of her mirror to brush her hair she notices some of her hair is now in a long braid just behind her right ear. She smiles as she realizes she now has a status symbol showing her as a padawan, just like in the movies.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I just wanted to thank all of you readers who have reviewed and commented on the story. I am always open to constructive criticism. I read all of my reviews and PMs. The PMs I try to answer as soon as I read them.

**Chapter 9: Setting the wards and an unexpected discovery.**

The next morning Harry and Hermione rise from bed to get ready for classes. After dressing, Harry walks over to his desk and pulls out a pendant he has been working on for Professor Snape.

He looks over at Hermione and says," After the troll incident I think we should upgrade the wards around the school and extend them to Hogsmead. We can set the new apparition point at the train station."

"Good idea Harry," Hermione agrees," We can give Madame Bones a bracelet that will allow her to apparate to the front gates and work out a system with her for emergencies through the floo system as well. Everyone else will just have to walk or arrange for a coach to pick them up if they are too lazy to walk."

"Okay," Harry says," Let's get Sally situated and then talk to the headmaster. I will give Professor Snape this pendant so he can stay inside the wards safely."

The couple walks out of their bedroom into their private common room where they spot Sally sitting on the couch working on her homework. She looks up at them as they walk in.

"Did you sleep well Padawan?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, thank you Master," she answers.

"For now, we want you to continue your regular schedule for class and later we will teach you how to meditate to find your center," Harry starts," We have some business to attend to this morning so we will try to see you for breakfast if we get done on time. If not then just go to your classes and we will see you later. You may tell your friends about your apprenticeship and adoption if you like."

"Thank you master," Sally answers.

"Sally," Hermione says," You don't have to call us master out in the school if you are not comfortable with it. The purebloods might misinterpret the meaning and think you are a slave. If you slip and they ask you about it you can just throw them for a loop by telling them you are a padawan learner to a pair of Jedi Masters. They won't have clue what you are talking about. If you get into trouble just concentrate on us through the bond and we will come."

Sally gets up and gives Hermione a hug and then sits back down to her studies feeling on top of the world that she now has a family to call her own."

The couple exits through their private entrance into the main common room where they spot Neville waiting for them. He falls in line with them as they make their way to the Great Hall to speak to the headmaster and Professor Snape. Upon entering, the trio walk up to the head table where the Professors were getting an early breakfast in anticipation of teaching their classes for the day.

Harry walks up to Professor Snape while pulling the pendant from his pocket.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asks to get his attention.

He look down at them from the high table and asks," What can I do for you this morning Mr. Potter?"

"We would like to speak to you and Professor Dumbledore this morning in the anteroom about some new procedures for potions class," He says while glancing over at Quirrell who was listening.

Snape gives a nod and gets up to meet with him and Hermione. She, meanwhile, had been talking to Dumbledore at the same time. The two professors and the trio of children head over to the anteroom off the Great Hall for a quick meeting. The professors and the Potters go in the room while Neville stands guard outside the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword. He might be a pudgy eleven year old but has been taking fencing lessons since he was able to lift a Epee and Foil.

"What's this about Mr. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asks, he knows they are the school owners but hadn't had a meeting or anything with them yet.

"First we want to say we are sorry if we seem a bit aloof towards you Professor Dumbledore," Hermione starts off," We think you are doing a good job running the school so far and have had no complaints. We are just trying to keep our relationship at a professional level. I'm sure you've seen our academic accomplishments and know we are more mature than our ages suggest."

"Now the main reason we called the two of you," Harry continues," The troll incident yesterday has prompted us to upgrade the wards around the castle. We are going to extend them out to Hogsmead so no one with ill intent will be able to get into the town to cause harm to the students or towns people. As I'm sure you know Professor Dumbledore, the castles sits on the intersection of four ley lines. Which is the main reason unprotected muggle electronics won't work here. The ley lines are a direct connection to Gaia and Hermione and I know how to channel her power into the wards to make this area a true safe haven for everyone. The pendant is for Professor Snape's protection because after today no one with the mark of Voldemort will be able to get into the village or the castle. We intend to make Hogwarts the premier school in the world for learning magic. The new apparition point for the village will be the train station on the outskirts of town. There will be certain exceptions such as access for law enforcement Aurors along with the current head of the DMLE through the floo network. As headmaster you will still have port key privileges as long as the incoming have no ill intent towards the school or anyone attending. If they do they will get bounced into the next county. You might want to let Amelia Bones know about the changes as I'm sure she would like to know about them and that her daughter is even more safe now than before."

"What about the minister?" Professor Dumbledore asks with his eyes twinkling in amusement at him not being mentioned.

"He's a politician," Hermione says," He listens to the one who pays the most. We know what type of person he is and if he wants to come here he better not have a negative agenda. His biggest source for bri, uh donations has dried up with the disappearance of Mr. Malfoy. I for one am thankful the Guardians have removed him from existance. He was teaching his son the unforgivable curses of all things. How anyone can teach a child those curses is beyond me. I hope Minister Fudge will now live up to the office he holds. We will have to wait and see."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry continues as he draws Excalibur," As the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, we might as well tell you that Britain has a magical king and queen in Hermione and I. We plan on attending this summer's session and sitting proxies for our regular seats. We will not interfere with the day to day running of the ministry as long as they don't get too far out of line. We would like to work with you in bringing the magical world into the twentieth century. Kicking and screaming if we have to."

"That just might be what we need to get the purebloods under control finally," Dumbledore answers thoughtfully," I look forward to working with you this summer and am impressed with what you have done so far here at school. Feel free to come see me anytime you want."

After a short pause, he looks around as if to make sure no one was listening and continues.

"Ah could you do me a favor Mrs Potter?" he asks.

"You can call us Harry and Hermione when we are in private," she says," what can I do for you?"

"Then you must call me Albus," He says and then continues sheepishly," would you make one of those devices you made for Professor Flitwick for the Great Hall? I've been trying to come up with something for the teachers to use when giving lectures in the Great Hall but not having seen anything with the fine workmanship of his.. What did you call it?"

"A lectern, professor," she says with a smile," you hit the nail on the head when you said you needing something for lectures. That's where the name comes from. They sell them by the thousands in the muggle world. I'm surprised you have never seen one before as long as you have been around."

"I don't venture into the muggle world very often and when I do it is only to get more of those delightful lemon drops I am so fond of."

Hermione laughs with him and says," Very well Albus, meet us after dinner tonight and I will make something for you. Make sure all of the professors are there so they can try out the lectern. I have an idea of what type we need to accommodate everyone."

"That is all we needed for now Professors," Harry says," be sure to wear your pendant at all times Professor Snape or you won't be able to get back into the castle or Hogsmead if you leave. We are going to the ward room to upgrade the wards on the castle now. You might want to warn the staff."

Everyone exits the room with the professors returning to the head table to finish their meals. Harry and Hermione head down a what appears to be a dead end hallway behind the trophy room. At the end of the hall is a door that appears out of nowhere as they approach. With Neville guarding outside, they enter the room and spot a large obelisk in the center of the room covered in runes with two recessed areas that look suspiciously like they were made specifically for their staffs, complete with a round section for the miniature star that resides at the top. (note the avatar drawing)

Harry looks over at Hermione and says," Those indentations look like they were made specifically for our staffs."

"Yea," she agrees while reading the runes on the obelisk," It says here we need to put our staffs into the slots and put our hands on the control panel for recognition. I don't see anything that looks like a control panel and those instructions don't make any sense, except for the part about the staffs. That kind of terminology wouldn't have been used fifteen hundred years ago when Merlin and Arthur were here."

"Lets put our staffs in and see what happens," Harry suggests with a shrug.

They both eject their wands and expand them into their staffs, which grow to their full adult size of six feet and walk over to the obelisk where they insert them into the appropriate slots. As soon as they are inserted, a clicking sound is heard as they lock into place. The runes on the obelisk start to light up from the bottom to the top and as the top row of runes activate a whirring sound is heard behind them. They spin around to see a slot open in the floor and watch as a pedestal rises up with a smooth surface wide enough for both of them to stand comfortably behind.

"Harry," Hermione says worriedly," This is definitely not something you would find in medieval times. What's going on here?"

As Harry is about to answer that he hadn't a clue, a hologram shimmers into view in front of them. It solidifies into a being in a hooded cloak with a longer beard than Dumbledore's.

The being looks at the two young people standing in front of him and smiles at them.

"Ah, Harry and Hermione Potter," He says," I've been observing you through the muggle television and education systems. I've also been watching you since you have been here at Hogwarts and I had a feeling it would be you two who would be the ones to activate the obelisk. All the previous headmasters could do was enter their wand into the slot over there so the wards would recognize them. Not a one of them can talk to the school, but you can. Can't you?"

The Potters nod in the affirmative, still too speechless to say anything as they take each others hand for mutual support. This is way beyond anything they expected. Even with their knowledge from the previous timeline and their education, they never expected to encounter anything as advanced as this room was turning out to be. Various panels and control boards were coming out of the walls and activating, making soft beeping sounds as they come on line.

The being then pushes his hood back to reveal a man not unlike Dumbledore in appearance.

"Do not be afraid of me," the hologram says," When I was alive my name was Myrddin Emrys Ambrosius. You might know me as Merlin and that was my staff you put into the slot. And you, young lady, have the staff of my apprentice, the lady Morgana."

"When Harry drew Excalibur from the stone in Gringotts the staffs called out to us," Hermione says," Harry didn't believe at first about the sword but he does now and wields it well."

"Ah, Arthur's sword," Merlin reminisces while looking at the young couple with twinkling eyes," he brought the whole nation of Britain together under one banner with that sword. Excalibur couldn't have picked a better person than you to wield her again young king."

"Pardon me for interrupting sir," Harry says while gesturing about the room," But what is all of this? They surely didn't have anything like this in King Arthur's time."

"You are right Mr. Potter," Merlin says," This room was cobbled together from left over parts from my ship when I crash landed here a long time ago. You see, I'm not from this planet. I'm sure you don't believe Earth is the only planet in this galaxy with life on it."

"The Creator told us something along those lines," Hermione comments," My personal belief has always been the same as Carl Sagan, who is an astrophysicist. He says that of the millions of stars in the universe, if Earth was the only one with life on it, it would be an awful waste of space."

"This Carl Sagan is a wise man then," Merlin agrees," I am actually from another galaxy and was exploring this one to see what I could find out about the people who live here. I came out of hyperspace too close to a dwarf star and burned my sub-light engines out trying to escape the gravity. I drifted until I found this planet and crashed against the side of this very mountain. Hogwarts wasn't built yet and this area was unoccupied at the time. After recovering from the crash, I buried my ship using my magic to keep from contaminating the locals with technology they wouldn't understand anyway. I got to know the local people after observing them for a few years and discovered there were too many feudal kingdoms with nothing getting done. I had established myself as a mage and I enchanted Excalibur and placed it into a granite stone. I enchanted it to read the heart of the person trying to pull it from the stone and it would only go to the one destined to be king. A legend grew up around the sword and it sat idle for years as no one could pull it. Eventually, a young boy who was a squire saw the sword and pulled it from the stone for his knight as he had left his sword behind when they started their trip to the local jousting tournament. He hadn't realized what he had done until he gave the sword to his knight for combat in the tournament, which caused a big stir. I made an appearance and trained him to be my apprentice while he learned to be a knight. He didn't have any magic but needed my wisdom if he was ever going to rule. In my travels I learned to be a good diplomat and taught him how to do the same. I think he did a good job of it, even if he did have to use Excalibur a lot to get his point across."

The two kids stood there in awe listening to Merlin tell about how Arthur became king. Merlin pauses as his eyes come back into focus from reminiscing. He looks back at the two standing in front of him and continues.

"Well, enough about me and my travels. The detachable part of my ship is through the door over there and should still work if you ever have a need for it. If you will place your hands on the surface of the pedestal it will read your palm prints and identify you two as the only ones allowed to control this room and will also pass on the knowledge you will need to operate the devices in the room. **With** this room you can monitor the whole planet and keep up with what is going on in case you are needed to intercede in something. The room scanned you when you entered and it knows of your powers and how you might best use them for the benefit of the planet. This control center will be the perfect aid for you in your roles as the Guardians of Earth."

The hologram flickers out and the two Potters nod to each other and then walk over to the pedestal to place their hands flat on the surface, which lights up and scans their palms. Then a pair of helmets decends down from above onto their heads. The machinery around them hums to life with lights flickering here and there as the knowledge of the ages is given to the pair. After standing there for thirty minutes the helmets raise back up into their niches. The Potters then walk over to a control panel on the right side of the room to start the sequence to activate the shield for Hogwarts and Hogsmead.

"Well," Harry says as they start entering commands," We did come down here to increase the power of the wards for the school and to cover Hogsmead. I just didn't expect to be doing it with technology."

"The correct term would be technomancy, Harry," Hermione corrects him," It is technology run by magical means, as this room does take its power directly from the force of Gaia. It also looks like you were right in how to build a light saber. We will need to see the goblins soon."

After the first panel they check and then start entering commands into the other terminals. After they finish entering the commands, a beam of light leaves the top of the obelisk and rushes through a conduit that had opened up at the apex of the room. The light exits at the top of the astronomy tower and shoots up to a thousand feet where it disperses to form a dome around the castle and out over Hogsmead. The residents look up in awe at the shimmering dome as it falls to cover their village. It hits the ground and seems to sink into it for some time before it shimmers brightly and disappears. A villager that was near the edge where it went into the ground walks over and reaches out his hand. He can feel the power from the shield and passes his hand through where he knows it to be. He feels a little tingle but is otherwise unharmed.

"Someone at the castle has finally taken it upon themselves to extend the castles protection to us as well," an old man comments to his friend.

"About time too," his friend says back," Rosemerta got a notice that says we can only apparate from the train station now."

"I can live with that," The other guy says," let's go get a mug and tell her the shield is up now."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

The pair of old timers meander over to the Three Broomsticks and enter for their daily imbibing of the good stuff.

Back in the chamber Harry and Hermione walk over to the obelisk and place their hands on it.

"The shield might be from technomancy as you say Hermione," Harry says," But we will still have to enchant the wards for the protections we want to add."

"I agree Harry," she says," Lets do this and then check out the landing craft Merlin said was here. That way we can phase right to it if we need to."

He nods to her and they both will their blood onto the obelisk and chant together:

"_**By the blood of the descendants of the founders four and by Divine Intervention from the Creator of all things we enchant this obelisk to full power to defend the castle through its wards to repel any being with ill intent for the children and staff here at Hogwarts or the villagers of Hogsmead. Hogwarts and Hogsmead are now a safe haven for all. As we command, so mote it be."**_

As they finish, a deep rumbling is heard and felt from below them as the obelisk taps into the power of Gaia to enhance the wards. Up in the castle everyone pauses as they feel the rumbling and the very large increase in magic as the wards increase to full power. Outside the castle the wards flair up massively for a few seconds and go back to being invisible again.

Professor Quirrell gets a massive headache and passes out from the initial surge of magic. After a few minutes he comes around and goes into his office for a headache potion to relive the pain wondering all the while where the surge came from. He had failed to get the stone during the troll incident because Snape was keeping an eye on him too closely. Lucky for him he had no ill intent towards anyone at the moment as he only wanted to get the stone and leave. Poor Professor Quirrell, being an unwilling servant and under Voldemort's control, had no idea he has a way out of his predicament. That would come later when he least expected it.

Meanwhile the Potters walk over to the door Merlin indicated earlier and as they approach, the door slides into the wall silently, revealing a long curved hallway made of metal lined walls. At the end of the hall another door silently slides into the wall and they exit into a cavern with a large shaft that goes straight up to the top of the mountain behind Hogwarts. The top of the shaft is covered by a door designed to look like a large granite rock that is part of the mountain top. The ship is a sleek, jet black, one hundred twenty meter long wedge shaped design. The central core of the ship is ten meters top to bottom with the wings tapering down to seven meters at the outside edges which curve around towards the back. The whole front cross section of the wings are concave in shape, going in a good five meters. The inside of the concave flattens across the nose while the upper and lower edges make the point of the wedge. Across the flat section can be seen a single door above a clear canopy projecting out for a meter. Harry and Hermione fly up to look in the glass and see the control room inside. They then fly along the leading edges of the ship and notice long reddish glass like structures flush with the wing surfaces along the full length of the top and bottom protrusions of the wings. There are also the same structures on the top and bottom of the back of the wings as well.

"These must be weapon arrays," Hermione comments," Merlin must have come from a violent galaxy if he needed this much protection."

"Yea," Harry agrees," Did you notice the closed oval shaped ports strategically placed around the ship? I can only imagine what those are for. The data base said the concave front of the ship was for magnetic docking to the mother-ship as it fits right onto the aft of the ship in a tongue and groove set up. Lets go inside and look around. I'd like to start her up and run a thorough check on her. I'm sure we will have to restock her pantry with food stuffs and may need other things as well."

"Okay Harry," Hermione agrees," I've always wanted to go into space to see what's out there."

They follow the wings as they curve around to the back looking for an entrance. The outside two meters of the aft wing ends continue to curve around to form a flattened C. The inside of the C has a large cargo door to cover three stories worth of cargo holds and a shuttle bay. The tips of the C have emitter arrays for the tractor beams needed to guide cargo into the appropriate bay. Harry spots a door on the lower edge of the aft section near the cargo doors. He waves to Hermione and they fly down to land on the ground next to it. The door is above them about shoulder height with a pad on the wing protrusion next to it. They walk up to the door and enter a series of commands into the pad, causing the door to open and a set of stairs to lower to the ground.

"After you my lady," Harry says with a gesture.

"Thank you kind sir," she replies and precedes him up the stairs and into the ship.

Just inside the door two meters is another door that is designed to open after the outer door is closed.

"Must be an airlock," Hermione comments as she enters the commands to open the inner door.

When the door opens they find themselves in a long hallway that looks like it goes all the way to the front in a gentle curve with doors on both sides every few meters as they walk. At the end of the hall is a door to a lift which opens as they approach and Harry commands it to take them to the bridge, which is located on the central level. They exit the lift right into the bridge which contains two chairs at the front near the transparent view port that they had looked in at the start of their tour. Harry takes the pilot seat on the left while Hermione takes the copilot/navigator seat on the right. The control console curves around the pair in a horse shoe type configuration with the seats on tracks for ease of access to the various panels needed operate the various functions of the ship. They both start entering commands into their main panels and the ship lights up as the systems come on line. Behind them they can hear a humming sound ramp up indicating the drive system is coming on line. The couple run a full diagnostic on all of the ships systems, as if they had been doing it all their lives. After a thorough check out Harry powers down the ship with Hermione's help to a standby mode in case they need to use it on a short notice. They nod to each other in satisfaction and exit the bridge to explore the rest of the ship.

"I wonder if any of the elves would be comfortable going with us when we take her out?" Hermione asks.

"I'm not sure," Harry answers," we will have to ask them. We will need them to restock the raw materials for the replicator to make our meals when we are on a mission or just exploring."

"I would love to go to the nearest stars to see if there are any other people out there besides us," Hermione says wistfully," It has always been a dream of mine when I look up at the stars at night."

They proceed down the central hall which opens up into the cargo bay. The hall branches off in both directions to go around the bay with stairs going up or down as needed to get to each level. They decide to go to the upper level which is supposed to be a shuttle bay area and when they finish the climb they spot a single small twenty five meter shuttle designed to carry ten passengers for short trips or six people for longer trips that require more than a single day to get there. It has a hyper drive unit and also has the red weapons strips along its wings as well. There are two of those closed ovals on the front and back of the delta shaped shuttle. The wings slope down to the floor where there is a walkway up to a door on the side. Harry and Hermione check out the shuttle and find it fully operational and ready to go.

"We better get back to the castle Harry," Hermione says," Poor Neville has been guarding that door for hours now. I'm sure he is tired and hungry by now."

"He seems to be very dedicated to us and takes his job seriously," Harry comments to her as they head back to the airlock.

"He is," Hermione agrees," We will have to bring him, Sally and Luna, when she gets here, into our confidence and train them on using the ship and shuttle. They could be our crew when we go exploring."

After retracing their path back through the room and out the door into the castle they find Neville standing guard where they left him.

"All has been quiet sire," Neville reports," did you get everything done you wanted?"

"Pretty much," Hermione answers," We will bring you and Sally up to date on what we found once we get it sorted."

"Very good sire," Neville answers with a salute.

"You don't have to salute us Neville," Harry says," You may be our champion, but you are also our friend. Come on, lets get something to eat."

With that said, the trio exits the secret hall into the trophy room and then into the Great Hall where the dinner tables are filled with all of the dishes they have come to love.

After dinner Harry and Hermione walked up to the head table to speak to Professor Dumbledore about the lectern he asked for. He had told the staff of his request and most of them thought he was crazy for making such a request from a first year student, even if it **was** one of the Potters.

"Hello professor," Hermione greets," where would you like your new lectern to be situated? I would suggest slightly off center so you can see who enters the main doors and still be in a good place for the staff to give lectures to the whole hall."

Professor Dumbledore and the staff have a quick conversation and decide just right of the center aisle as you face the doors from the staff table.

"Okay professor," she says as she looks over the staff of professors thinking about what would work for everyone from Professor Flitwick who is the shortest up to Professor Dumbledore who is the tallest."What we need is something everyone can use. So, here goes."

She looks over at the area he indicated and ejects her wand into her palm. With a small flick or her wand and a flash of bright light a tall lectern appears in the space provided. The lectern is five and a half feet tall made of mahogany with two gold rails going up the back. The inside is about a meter wide to allow room and about a meter deep to allow for the padded platform to stand on. The platform itself is suspended just above the floor so anyone can step into it without tripping. The back part of the platform has a six centimeter wide stripe across it from left to right behind the padded section.

Hermione looks over her handy work and turns to the professors and finds most of them are staring at her in shock, except for Professor Flitwick who had seen her in action before. He has a big smile on his face and pride in his eyes. A first year conjuring something like this was unheard of. They had all seen the one in the charms classroom but still didn't believe she was the one who actually made it, until they saw her do it just now. The fact she conjured the lectern silently with just a small flick of her wand and no elaborate wand movements has them all speechless. Hermione stows her wand back into its holster and beckons to Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore to come forward.

"Okay everyone, here's how it works," She says in lecture mode," The striped line you see here is the activation trigger for the platform. Step on the line like this and it will raise you up."

She steps on the line to demonstrate what she said. When she gets to the right height for her she steps forward and the platform stops rising.

"As you can see," she says as she looks down at them," that when I stepped forward the platform stopped rising. It works with a modified hovering charm that detects when someone steps on the line. It also remembers the last direction it was going in when it stops so if you step off the line and then back on again it will reverse direction."

She demonstrates by stepping on the line to bring her back down to the floor.

"Professor Flitwick?" she asks," Would you like to give it a try? Just stand on the line until you get to the height you feel comfortable with and can see your audience clearly, then step forward onto the padded area. There is a place you can put your notes for class or a speech. Be sure to hold onto the rails for safety until you get there."

Professor Flitwick steps onto the line and starts to rise up to the right height for him and then steps forward. The platform stops and he looks around.

"This is amazing Mrs. Potter," he says," now I won't have to stand on the staff table to be seen."

He steps back onto the line while holding the rails to come back down. Everyone else gives it a go and wonders why no one else had thought to make something like this before. Professor Quirrell looks over at her and wonders if she and Harry are the reason for the big surge in magic he felt earlier. He would have to keep an eye on them. It wouldn't do to have someone more powerful than him come between him and the stone. As soon as he starts having negative thoughts about them he gets a twinge in his head and immediately starts thinking about something else. He now understands what's different with the wards. After all, he did the same thing with his name to make people fear to say it as a way of intimidating his enemies. He takes his turn at the lectern like everyone else and praises Mrs. Potter for her craftsmanship.

"I want to thank you very much Mrs. Potter," Professor Dumbledore says after everyone has tested the lectern for themselves," This is a fine addition to the Great Hall and if it were appropriate I would award house points."

"Your welcome Headmaster," Hermione says," the conjuration is permanent and runs off the magic of Hogwarts so it won't need recharging or anything."

She turns to the runes Professor," Professor Babbling, the platform could be made to work off the ambient magic of the planet with the proper runes if you have a mind to make platforms like this for off campus use. I understand you have a cousin who is a builder of fine furniture. This could be an extra source of income for your family."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter," she answers," I never thought about that, but now you bring it up I will talk to cousin Yosef and see what he thinks about the idea."

She nods to the professor and says," Thank you for the praise everyone. I think we should all retire to our quarters for a nights rest. After all, tomorrow's another full day. Good night everyone."

Harry and Hermione walk out of the Great Hall followed by Neville, who is never far from their side, and Sally Anne, who had stayed behind, like a good apprentice, to watch her masters at work. When they reach the Hufflepuff common room Neville splits off to his room, while Sally Anne follows the Potters into their private quarters.

Hermione looks at Sally and says," Sally, in the morning, as promised, we will get you started on meditating and showing you how to do magic like Harry, Neville and I. Susan and Hannah know this method as well and we would like to test all of you for the ability to use the force of Gaia. If you know anyone that can do what you do let us know. We can also get you started on sword training with Neville as your trainer. He is good with an Epee and loves to fence."

Sally Anne is bouncing in her seat with excitement," I look forward to the training. Finally I get to learn how to use my powers and learn something new besides regular school work."

"Do well and we will have another surprise for you after the Christmas holidays," Harry interjects," we discovered a few things today and want to work out the repercussions of what we discovered and how you and the others might fit in."

"That sounds interesting Master Harry," Sally Anne answers," It will give me something else to look forward to."

"Very well," Hermione says," Sleep well, as we will be rising early in the mornings from now on."

She turns to Harry and takes his arm," Come my husband, I am in need of a good snuggle tonight."

"Your wish is my command, My Lady," Harry says as he leads her into their bedroom for the night.


End file.
